<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hechizos y platanos by greenandboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141006">Hechizos y platanos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo'>greenandboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apareamientos a la medianoche [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Versátiles, m-preg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, un cambiaformas mono araña amante de la diversión, se encuentra siendo rescatado de una mujer demasiado apasionada por un hombre grande y musculoso con ojos amables. Decide aparearse ahora y aprender el uno del otro después... incluyendo que los brujos pueden quedar embarazados.</p><p>Harry Styles es un Brujo que lleva el peso de su extenso pasado sobre sus hombros. Trabaja en un hospital en Colorado Springs, mientras Louis puede vivir en cualquier parte con su trabajo para Sups Weekly1, así que pareciera que encajan perfectamente. El trabajo de Harry como CNO2 ha sido su principal pasión... eso es, hasta que conoce a Louis. Pero ese mismo hospital es la causa del estrés más grande en años, y casi se derrumba bajo la presión.</p><p>¿El que Louis y Harry asistieran a la Conferencia de la UPAC será una bendición escondida dentro de una maldición? ¿O el atormentador pasado de Harry hará que pierdan todo lo que han construido?</p><p>1 Revista paranormal para la que trabaja Louis, por lo que no tiene equivalente en la vida real.</p><p>2 CNO: Chief Nurse Officer o enfermero, o jefe de enfermería.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Apareamientos a la medianoche [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Resumen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis Tomlinson, un cambiaformas mono araña amante de la diversión, se encuentra siendo rescatado de una mujer demasiado apasionada por un hombre grande y musculoso con ojos amables. Decide aparearse ahora y aprender el uno del otro después... incluyendo que los brujos pueden quedar embarazados.</p><p>Harry Styles es un Brujo que lleva el peso de su extenso pasado sobre sus hombros. Trabaja en un hospital en Colorado Springs, mientras Louis puede vivir en cualquier parte con su trabajo para Sups Weekly1, así que pareciera que encajan perfectamente. El trabajo de Harry como CNO2 ha sido su principal pasión... eso es, hasta que conoce a Louis. Pero ese mismo hospital es la causa del estrés más grande en años, y casi se derrumba bajo la presión.</p><p>¿El que Louis y Harry asistieran a la Conferencia de la UPAC será una bendición escondida dentro de una maldición? ¿O el atormentador pasado de Harry hará que pierdan todo lo que han construido?</p><p>1 Revista paranormal para la que trabaja Louis, por lo que no tiene equivalente en la vida real.</p><p>2 CNO: Chief Nurse Officer o enfermero, o jefe de enfermería.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Y sólo en caso de que crean que puedan tratar de romper el hechizo, —dijo el Anciano Burke— hemos añadido una pequeña clausula especial. Cualquiera que intente negar los convenios de su hechizo, será maldecido inmediatamente acorde a su propia raza. Los vampiros ya no serán capaces de beber sangre. Los cambiaformas ya no serán capaces de cambiar. Los usuarios de magia ya no serán capaces de hacer magia, y así sucesivamente. Estoy seguro de que entienden mi punto.</p><p>Los dos Ancianos fueron a pararse con sus compañeros y se giraron para enfrentar a la multitud. —Ahora, niños, buena suerte. Esperamos verlos en veinticuatro horas. Que su cacería sea exitosa.</p><p>Me quedé ahí parado, en shock, por un milisegundo, antes de que la habitación detonara como una bomba atómica. Entonces hice la única cosa que hacía una persona inteligente cuando le alteraban la bebida... metí el dedo en mi garganta y traté de vomitar el contenido. Cómo yo estaba desagradablemente amordazado, una chica tanteó mi pene.</p><p>―Mmm, buen paquete. Te tomaré ―ronroneó ella y usó su otra mano para agarrar mi hombro―. Siempre que he querido tener sexo como monos con un mono real.</p><p>―Jódete, perra ―gruñí, volteando sólo mi cabeza para hacerle frente. Y luego la perra me abofeteó. Me sacudí y entrecerré mis ojos―. No tengo problema en golpear a las mujeres.</p><p>―No deberías meterte conmigo, mono ―gruñó―. Tengo poderes más allá de tu comprensión.</p><p>―Pero no tantos como yo, Meghan ―dijo una voz profunda, enviando estremecimientos por mi columna.</p><p>―Harry ―jadeó―. ¿Habías reclamado a este? No lo sabía.</p><p>―No, pero tú lo soltarás inmediatamente ―respondió. En un destello, sus manos se habían ido―. Sugeriría preguntarle a alguien más si ellos quieren ser tu pareja. Sabes muy bien nuestras leyes sobre provocar un apareamiento forzado.</p><p>Mientras ellos estaban hablando, retrocedí para tratar de proteger mis galletas. Es que ella se había ido y una gran mano estaba acariciando mi espalda gentilmente. ¿Cómo lo había llamado la mujer? Juro que cuando me golpeó sacudió mi cerebro.</p><p>―El hechizo evitará que se desvanezca de tu cuerpo, pequeño.</p><p>―Valía la pena el intento. ―Suspiré y me giré para quedar de frente. Mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente por la lujuria ante la gloriosa vista frente a mí―. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que quieras reclamarme, entonces? Quiero decir, tenemos que aparearnos, y eres caliente, y eres lo bastante dulce como para haberme salvado, y yo soy un mono, así que el sexo con mi especie es realmente caliente y...</p><p>―Eres adorable cuando parloteas. ―Él se rió entre dientes y acunó mi mejilla―. ¿Realmente me querrías?</p><p>Miré al motivo de mi erección como un hombre sediento. Él tenía cabello castaño rizado y ojos color verde con un tono de azul, pero su pelo era un poco más largo que el mío. Pero definitivamente no estábamos construidos de la misma manera. Yo medía sobre un metro sesenta y cinco y era delgado, mientras que él, probablemente medía casi dos metros y con un cuerpo tan ejercitado que sus músculos tenían músculos. Aunque no de esa manera desagradable que sólo gritaba esteroides.</p><p>―Sí, por favor ―gemí y enterré mis dedos en la pared detrás de mí para evitar extender mi mano para tocarlo―. No eres un mono, ¿cierto? Tienen que ser apareamientos cruzados.</p><p>―Soy un brujo, y me honraría ser tu pareja ―dijo, su voz bajando una octava mientras sus ojos se llenaban con la misma necesidad que yo sentía―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Necesito saber que voy a gritar cuando estemos teniendo sexo como monos.</p><p>―Louis ―gemí, cediendo y estirando la mano―. Louis Tomlinson, pero puedes llamarme tuyo.</p><p>―Pretendo hacerlo ―ronroneó en mi oído cuando se inclinó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí―. Todo lo que necesito saber es que, si nos apareamos, nunca habrá otro para ti. Yo no creo en los apareamientos abiertos.</p><p>―Nunca engañaría a mi pareja. ―Engañar a tu pareja era una sentencia de muerte si sucedía entre monos, pero él estaba hablando de eso como si esperara que lo abandonara.</p><p>―Bien. Algunas brujas creen que el apareamiento no significa que dejes de tener sexo con otras personas, pero eso no es lo que yo pienso.</p><p>¡Era por eso!</p><p>―Me alegra tanto ―susurré en su enorme pecho. Luego dejé escapar un suspiro. Nunca me sentí tan seguro y deseado como en ese preciso momento por un simple abrazo de... todavía no recordaba su nombre―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>―Mis disculpas, Louis. ―Se rió―. Parece que solamente estoy pensado con mi polla ahora mismo. Soy Harry Styles.</p><p>Me recliné en el abrazo, para que así pudiera conseguir una buena mirada de él y luego asentí. ―Te queda. Me gusta.</p><p>―Me alegra tanto ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa satisfecha, devolviendo juguetonamente mis palabras anteriores.</p><p>Ambos nos giramos cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta por la que se habían marchado los Ancianos y ellos reemergieron.</p><p>―¿Necesitamos más tiempo para seguir hablando, o deberíamos ser los primeros en ponernos en la fila y largarnos de este infierno?</p><p>―Vamos a tener que revisar algunas cosas, Louis ―respondió lentamente mientras sus ojos buscaban mi rostro―. Quiero decir, una vez que lo hagamos, esto es para siempre. No sabemos nada sobre el otro o...</p><p>―Nunca me había sentido tan atraído, tan seguro, o me había puesto duro instantáneamente por alguien más ―dije firmemente, interrumpiéndolo―. Confío en mi instinto, y aunque amaría tomarme el tiempo para conocerte antes de que nos apareemos oficialmente, sólo tenemos veinticuatro horas.</p><p>―Tienes razón ―suspiró mientras asentía―. Sólo estoy asustado. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?</p><p>―Sí, es un gran paso que tomar en cuestión de segundos. Lo entiendo. Pero también se siente correcto. ¿O soy solo yo? ―Empecé a alejarme, dándome cuenta de que podía ser que él no sintiera las chispas y la paz que yo estaba sintiendo ante la idea de aparearme con él.</p><p>―No, no eres sólo tú. ―Volvió a tirar de mí para ponerme entre sus brazos, apretándome gentilmente mientras besaba mi cuello, y luego se apartó. Me dio una suave sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hacia el escenario. Éste lucía fuera de lugar en un salón de baile de un castillo escocés porque me recordaba más al escenario de un teatro en mi secundaria. O sea, estaba completo, con cortinas y focos.</p><p>¿Los Ancianos actuaban en obras en su tiempo libre? El pensamiento de alguno de ellos realizando un musical fue suficiente como para que casi estallara en carcajadas en el medio de todo el caos. Lo hicieran o no, alguien necesitaba una lección de decorado porque las cortinas verde vómito que ocultaban las puertas a cada lado atadas con una cuerda purpura tenían que irse.</p><p>Iba a saltar los tres escalones, pero unas manos fuertes envolvieron mi pequeña cintura y me levantaron.</p><p>―Qué caballero ―ronroneé y le guiñé un ojo―. Recompenso debidamente tales modales, mi gran futura pareja.</p><p>―Oh, ¿en serio? ―Él tragó sonoramente, y vi su manzana de Adán abultándose mientras sus ojos se empañaban con lujuria. Justo la reacción que estaba buscando. Dulce.</p><p>―En serio. ―Me reí y luego me giré hacia los Ancianos que estaban ahí parados luciendo aburridos―. Louis Tomlinson toma a Harry Styles como su pareja.</p><p>―Harry, ¿tomas a este hombre como tu pareja? ―dijo burlón un Anciano que no conocía. Aunque al parecer el imbécil conocía a Harry.</p><p>―Así es, Anciano Flores ―respondió Harry con firmeza en su voz como si desafiara al Anciano a decir algo al respecto.</p><p>―Como desees ―suspiró el Anciano Flores, estrechando su mano con disgusto. Sí, este tipo no iba a recibir una postal navideña de su parte. Otro Anciano empezó a escribir en un gigantesco libro: el Libro de Apareamientos. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero tenía su propia reputación. Tan pronto como él terminó, sentí un dolor lacerante atravesando mi omóplato izquierdo.</p><p>Harry jadeó, y me volteé hacia él, viendo que estaba agarrando su muñeca derecha. Supuse que era donde estaría su marca de apareamiento. El dolor sólo duró un minuto y luego hormigueó, ya que mi cuerpo de cambiaforma estaba trabajando en sanar la lesión percibida.</p><p>―¿Listo para tener sexo como monos? ―Le pregunté a mi pareja después de que hubimos terminado.</p><p>―Necesitas esto, Harry ―dijo el Anciano Flores cuando nos volteamos para irnos, mi pareja prácticamente estaba hipnotizado por mis palabras. Harry agarró el sobre sellado, el cual probablemente contenía otra lista de reglas y obstáculos que tendríamos que sortear, y le dio un asentimiento respetuoso a los Ancianos mientras lo metía en su bolsillo.</p><p>―Quizá no todos estén tan enfadados como pensamos ―susurró uno de los Ancianos cuando pasamos caminando hacia la orilla del escenario―. O sea, las primeras personas que vinieron a firmar estaban más enfocadas en el otro que en patear nuestros culos por lo que hicimos.</p><p>―Harry es un pacifista, y el niño es un mono ―se burló el Anciano Flores―. No pienses ni por un segundo que esa será la reacción normal que vamos a recibir.</p><p>―Aun así, merecen que les pateen sus traseros ―dije por encima de mi hombro antes bajar del escenario de un salto y girarme para enfrentarlos―. Acaban de drogar, aunque con magia, a cientos de personas. Y los forzaron a, básicamente, casarse o morir. Estoy bastante seguro de que cuando los gobiernos humanos se enteren de esta pequeña treta todos ustedes terminarán pasando un buen tiempo en la cárcel.</p><p>―Por los dioses, ¿por qué? ―jadeó un Anciano cuando todos me miraron como si me estuviese creciendo otra cabeza.</p><p>―Déjenme pensar ―dije sarcásticamente antes de enumerar con los dedos―. Drogar a todos, intento de asesinato si ellos se niegan a seguir su pequeño plan, y estoy muy seguro de que alguien podría argumentar violación, ya que están forzándolos a tener sexo con un compañero que tal vez no sea de su elección. ¿Debería continuar?</p><p>―Sácalo de aquí, Harry ―gruñó el Anciano Flores. Me giré hacia mi pareja, y nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento. Contuve mi aliento ya que sabía que este sería un momento definitorio en nuestra relación... ¿me respaldaría o se aliaría con los Ancianos?</p><p>―¿Cuántos años tienes, Louis? ―me preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza, estudiándome.</p><p>―Treinta, ¿por qué?</p><p>―Entonces creo que mi pareja es más que capaz de decir lo que piensa sin ser tratado como un niño, Anciano Flores ―Harry le dijo con firmeza al imbécil mientras me sonreía―. Y creo que tiene varios puntos válidos. Como todos ustedes sintieron la necesidad de quitarle el libre albedrío a mi nueva pareja, eso es visto como una transgresión que me permite retribución. ¿No es cierto?</p><p>―Ten mucho cuidado, brujo ―contestó otro Anciano―. No es sabio fastidiar a la UPAC.</p><p>―Y no es sabio fastidiarme a mí o meterse con mi pareja ―dijo con una voz fría con tal veneno que me sentí dando un paso atrás. ¡Santa mierda! Mi pareja podía ser muy aterrador. Harry masculló algo por lo bajo mientras miraba a cada Anciano en el escenario justo cuando se daba la vuelta―. Creo que ese es un castigo mínimo por lo que hicieron.</p><p>―¡Hijo de puta! ―gritó uno de los Ancianos y saltó al ponerse de pie. Miré entre mi pareja y el hombre, esperando a que explicaran qué estaba pasando―. ¿Enserio, brujo? ¿Hemorroides? ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?</p><p>―No, tengo unos cuantos milenios, y puede que quieras recordar cuán fuerte somos algunos de nosotros antes de realizar otro truco como el que hicieron esta noche. No voy a rellenar los cargos formalmente con las autoridades humanas porque he decidido ver lo que acaban de hacer como una vil broma. Sin embargo, una broma cruel merece otra. ¡Así que disfruten sus hemorroides, caballeros!</p><p>―¿Cuánto tiempo las tendremos? ―gruñó el Anciano Flores. Oh, ¿acaso no era interesante? ¿Por qué razón es que el Anciano de las brujas no podía deshacer el hechizo de mi pareja? Tendría que preguntar después, cuando le diera una mamada por respaldarme y su ingeniosa reflexión. Es decir, sí, las hemorroides son bastante divertidas. No era que pudieran tomar como una amenaza seria, pero los molestaría.</p><p>―Hasta que considere que ya no estoy molesto con ustedes. ―Harry se rió entre dientes y tomó mi mano mientras me miraba―. ¿Tú que piensas, mi pareja? ¿Qué tal hasta que nos enamoremos? Si es que somos capaces de hacer que este apareamiento funcione y todo mejora a causa de él, yo digo que los dejemos en espera.</p><p>―No creo que tenga problema alguno enamorándome de ti ―dije suavemente mientras lo miraba maravillado. ¿Cuán jodidamente genial era mi pareja? Maldita sea, puede que después de todo terminara enviándoles a los Ancianos una canasta de frutas por drogarnos.</p><p>―Aun así, creo que deberían sufrir un poco.</p><p>―Concuerdo. Ahora, larguémonos de aquí y olvidémonos de ellos y sus hemorroides ―dije, y apreté su mano en la mía. Harry asintió con una sonrisa y un creciente bulto detrás de sus pantalones de vestir. Al parecer yo no era el único emocionado por lo que se avecinaba―. Oh, y voy a escribir un artículo sobre esto. ¡Diviértanse lidiando con las consecuencias, caballeros!</p><p>―¿Qué hace el mono? ―preguntó un Anciano mientras Harry hablaba al mismo tiempo.</p><p>―¿Cuál es tu profesión, Louis?</p><p>―Soy un columnista y reportero de Sups Weekly ―respondí con orgullo. Amaba mi trabajo. Sups Weekly era como la Revista TIME y People sin todo el chismorreo de quien se acuesta con quien. Estas eran noticias sobre nuestro mundo e historias de paranormales al mando y tratando de nadar en el mundo humano―. ¿Qué hay de ti?</p><p>―Soy Jefe de Enfermeros en el Hospital Colorado Springs ―respondió con un sonrojo.</p><p>―¿Y por qué te avergüenzas de eso? ―pregunté mientras me agachaba cuando un cambiaformas paloma se lanzaba hacia mí, o a algo detrás de mí.</p><p>Quién sabía qué estaba pasando en este caos?― Creo que es una profesión honorable.</p><p>―La mayoría de la gente mira mal a los enfermeros masculinos ―dijo Harry tranquilamente antes de esquivar a dos vampiros y a otro cambiaformas. Maldición, ese cambiaformas no lucía feliz mientras se encaminaba hecho una furia hacia el escenario. Tenía el presentimiento de que los Ancianos estaban a punto de recibir a su primer cliente mayormente insatisfecho.</p><p>Salimos del salón mientras pensaba en lo que él había dicho, reflexionándolo. Él tomó mi silencio de la forma equivocada y empezó a divagar mientras me conducía hacia el ala mágica del castillo.</p><p>―Tengo el entrenamiento suficiente para ser doctor. Fui un curandero por varios siglos, pero en la estructura actual del cuidado de la salud, siento que los enfermeros son el corazón de la profesión médica. Ahora interactúo con pacientes más a menudo y uso mis años de experiencia para ayudar a los nuevos enfermeros y...</p><p>―Harry, detente ―dije gentilmente, interrumpiéndolo. Tiré de su brazo para que tuviera que quedar frente a mí―. Estaba pensando en lo lógico que era lo que me habías dicho. No te estaba juzgando de ningún modo. Eres mucho más viejo que yo, y tienes siglos de experiencia que yo no tengo. Si quieres ser un enfermero, y eso te hace feliz, entonces nadie tiene el derecho para mirarte mal por ello, y yo nunca lo haría.</p><p>―Me alegra haber visto lo que Meghan estaba tratando de hacerte ―susurró―. De otro modo, puede que no nos hubiésemos conocido, y yo estaría atascado en un apareamiento con alguien más que posiblemente no mecomprendiera tan claramente como ya lo haces tú.</p><p>―A mí también me alegra ―ronroneé, parándome en la punta de mis pies. Él captó la idea y me alcanzó con su mano libre, acunando mi nuca y cuello mientras se inclinaba. Los labios de Harry rozaron los míos vacilantemente mientras sentíamos al otro. Una vez. Luego dos veces, antes de retroceder lo suficiente como para que nosotros nos viéramos a los ojos. Vi que los suyos estaban brillando con lujuria mientras yo respiraba con pesadez.</p><p>Las chispas que sentí en esos dos besos rápidos fueron más de lo que había tenido en mi vida. Miré a los labios que quería sentir a menudo en los míos y en mi cuerpo. Al igual que yo, Harry lamió los suyos, gemí ante la vista sensual. Su boca era mucho más suave de lo que yo habría pensado.</p><p>¿Usaba Chapstick o algo? Si lo hacía, le conseguiría bolsas llenas de él para que mantuviera sus labios tan incitantes.</p><p>―¿Bueno? ―Preguntó roncamente. Asentí, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía―. ¿Más?</p><p>―Oh, sí ―gimoteé segundos antes de que él estrellara su boca en la mía. Gemí e instantáneamente me abrí para él. Harry deslizó su lengua gentilmente sobre la mía, explorando cada pulgada de mi boca. Hizo que mi lengua regresara al interior de su boca, y yo no dudé. Puede que hayan pasado minutos u horas en los que estuvimos ahí parados besándonos, ignorando el mundo a nuestro alrededor.</p><p>Eso fue hasta que alguien chocó con nosotros.</p><p>―Vamos a continuar esto en mi habitación. ―Jadeó cuando nos separamos. Le sonreí radiantemente y solté el agarre mortal que tenía sobre sus bíceps.</p><p>Quería ronronear algo tonto como: ―Oh, qué brazos más grandes tienes. ―Pero fui capaz de morderme la lengua por una vez en mi vida y me apresuré mientras él guiaba el camino.</p><p>―¿Dónde vives, dulzura? ―Preguntó Harry mientras abría una puerta de roble sólido para mí, la cual lucía como si pudiera soportar una bomba. Asumí que conducía al ala mágica. También era realmente, realmente grande.</p><p>¿Siquiera existían gigantes? ¿Quiénes usaban esas puertas?</p><p>Las antorchas rodeaban todo el castillo y sus pasillos lanzando sombras espeluznantes que tal vez pudieron haberme asustado si no tuviera a Harry a mi lado. Pero la piedra trabajada y la arquitectura eran increíbles.</p><p>―Orlando, pero con mi trabajo puedo vivir en cualquier lugar.</p><p>―¿Entonces no te molestaría mudarte conmigo? ¿Podría gustarte Colorado Springs? ―Subíamos de prisa las escaleras mientas hablábamos. Calentó mi corazón que él pareciera tan emocionado como yo por acabar desnudos.</p><p>―Me encantaría vivir contigo ―respondí, siendo completamente honesto. Seguiría a cualquier parte a este hombre enorme, caliente y con un corazón dulce, tenía ese presentimiento―. ¿No viven en lo alto de las montañas o algo así? Quiero decir, es como una ciudad real, ¿cierto?</p><p>―Sí, tenemos casi todo. ―Se rió entre dientes. Harry agitó su mano, y oí el desbloqueó antes de que la puerta se abriera.</p><p>―¡Oh, es útil tenerte cerca! Apuesto que nuestra vida nunca será aburrida.</p><p>―Espero que no ―Harry gruñó suavemente. Pateó la puerta para cerrarla después de que entramos en su habitación y me empujó contra ella. Dejé escapar un impactado chillido, y luego sus labios regresaron a los míos. Mmm, bien. Nos besamos, lamimos, chupamos, y mordisqueamos la boca del otro como hombres hambrientos. Y en una escala del uno al diez, la pasión tenía que ser de al menos veinte. Muy bien.</p><p>―Más ―gemí y traté de arrastrarme por su cuerpo. Se enderezó lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera hacerlo, moviendo sus manos bajo mi culo, y levantándome. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. Él usaba una magnifica camisa de seda del mismo color de sus ojos, y me gustaba un montón. De otra forma no me habría importado y la habría hecho pedazos―. Piel.</p><p>―Supongo que no vamos a tener ningún problema en los asuntos del dormitorio. ―Vi la alegría brillando en sus ojos justo antes de que me quitara la camisa. Le sonreí y levanté mis brazos por encima de la cabeza para ayudarlo. Una vez que estuvo fuera, regresé a lo mío y desabotoné los últimos dos botones. Me tomé mi tiempo para deslizar el material por sus hombros amplios y musculosos, bebiendo cada pulgada de su piel.</p><p>―No, no, no creo que tengamos problemas allí ―susurré con asombro ante su cuerpo. ¡Maldición! No podría haber encontrado a un hombre más caliente ni en mis fantasías, y él me encontró a mí. Era un mono muy, muy afortunado―. Y si algún día no estoy de humor, sólo aliméntame con un plátano.</p><p>―¿En serio? ―Él se rió mientras nos guiaba hacia la cama―. ¿Qué tal unos cubiertos de chocolate?</p><p>―Dioses, eres perfecto para mí ―gemí. Amaba la fruta cubierta de chocolate, especialmente los plátanos―. Sí, es como darle Viagra a un mono.</p><p>―Es bueno saberlo ―dijo Harry contra mis labios mientras me recostaba en la cama―. Tengo una confesión. Algo que nunca antes le he dicho a nadie más, pero eres mi pareja, y quiero ser siempre honesto contigo.</p><p>―Okay ―susurré, temiendo que mi pareja estuviera a punto de decirme que él era Jack el Destripador o algo así.</p><p>―Me gusta estar abajo ―soltó y luego empezó a balbucear―. Sé que con mi tamaño todos asumen que estoy arriba. Y no me malentiendas, amo la sensación de embestir un cuerpo caliente, pero...</p><p>―Este es el único cuerpo que vas a embestir o siquiera tocar ―dije con un gruñido―. ¿Estamos claros como el agua?</p><p>―Por supuesto ―gimió―. Es caliente cuando te enojas y eres dominante.</p><p>―Bien, entonces quítate tu ropa ahora y encuentra algo de lubricante</p><p>―respondí con fuerza. La mayoría del tiempo era un tipo tranquilo, pero si a mi pareja le gustaba que a veces me hiciera cargo en la cama, estaba bastante seguro de que podía sufrir por eso. Sí, sería un trabajo verdaderamente difícil.</p><p>―Sí, pareja mía. ―Harry se estremeció mientras saltaba de la cama y empezaba a quitarse la ropa.</p><p>―Sí, aun así, tienes que prometer estar arriba algunas veces. ―Estuve a punto de morderme la lengua cuando él dejó libre a esa tercera pierna que se hacía pasar por una erección, salivando ante la idea de eso metido en mi culo―. Quiero sentir tu polla monstruosa algunas veces.</p><p>―Por supuesto ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba a propósito y me daba una vista exquisita de sus muy redondos y musculados globos, mientras alcanzaba su maleta.</p><p>En el segundo en que vi su estrella rosada guiñándome, me moví más rápido de lo que jamás pensé posible. Para cuando volví a darme la vuelta estaba completamente desnudo y quitando mi ropa de la cama. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se enfocaron en mi ingle.</p><p>―No soy el único con una tercera pierna. ―Harry levantó la mirada de mi polla a mi rostro y volvió a bajar mientras se lamía los labios.</p><p>―¿Qué? ¿Esta cosita? ―bromeé mientras extendía ampliamente mis piernas y acariciaba mí eje goteante. Era bastante bajito, pero bendito entre las piernas. Tenía diecisiete centímetros, lo cual sabía que tenía que ser raro para alguien que medía un metro sesenta y siete. Pero lo que parecía mantener a mis antiguos compañeros tan contentos como lucía Harry, era mi grosor. Ni siquiera podía envolver mi mano alrededor de mi polla debido a lo grande que era―. ¿Te gusta?</p><p>―Sí ―gruñó mientras arrojaba el lubricante junto a mi cadera. En un destello él estaba de rodillas entre mis piernas abiertas que colgaban al borde de la cama―. Necesito saber que puedo tragarte.</p><p>Esa fue la única advertencia que recibí antes de que agarrara mi pene y succionara la cabeza en su boca. Grité ante el placer repentino, mientras me reclinaba sobre mis manos. No había forma de que me perdiera este show. Los ojos de Harry nunca abandonaron los míos mientras lamía y succionaba justo por debajo de la cabeza, su boca se estiraba ampliamente a mí alrededor. Era la vista más erótica de la vida.</p><p>―Ven aquí ―jadeé, y él me dio una mirada confundida―. Necesito prepararte, y si sigues así, voy a terminar pronto.</p><p>Me tomó profundamente una vez más, sus labios tocando mi piel. ¡Supongo que eso responde la pregunta! Luego se retiró sorbiendo.</p><p>―Ya me estiré a mí mismo para ti, mágicamente.</p><p>―De acuerdo, entiendo eso, pero la próxima vez lo haré yo mismo ―dije con un puchero. Sabía que ambos estábamos al límite, pero me gustaba estirar a mi compañero. Era tonto, aunque no podía evitar pensar en ello. Para mí simplemente parecía mal que se preparara a sí mismo sin siquiera preguntarme o considerar lo que yo quería para nuestra primera vez juntos. Pero ¿tal vez simplemente no tenía sangre suficiente en la cabeza para pensar en eso?</p><p>No estaba seguro, pero mi duda y ligero dolor hicieron que mi polla se desinflara. Harry lo notó cuando moví rápidamente mis manos a mi regazo. No quería que algo tan pequeño frenara nuestra primera vez juntos. Levantó su vista hacia mí, y vi la mirada herida en sus ojos mientras empezaba a retroceder. Bueno, mierda, así no era como me había imaginado nuestro sexo de apareamiento. ¡Joder!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>―Disculpa, no estaba pensando ―susurró Harry mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones y pasaba sus manos por mis muslos.</p><p>―No, está bien. Sólo son tonterías mías ―dije rápidamente y miré a su pecho. Él deslizó sus dedos por debajo de mi barbilla mientras se echaba para atrás y alzaba mi rostro, para que así me reuniera con su mirada.</p><p>―Nada de lo que sientas es una tontería, Louis. Ni siquiera pienses eso conmigo. Quiero saber si soy un idiota o hiero tus sentimientos. Y lo lamento. Debería haber preguntado o dicho algo antes de hacerlo. Es que estaba demasiado excitado porque me reclamaras y sabía que eso haría que las cosas fueran más rápido. Eso y que sé que ambos queremos salir de aquí e ir a nuestro hogar. ¿Me perdonarías?</p><p>―Sí, por supuesto ―susurré y me incliné para besarlo.</p><p>Mi corazón se calentó ante sus palabras y expulsé todas las dudas de mi mente. Podía comprender completamente eso de estar tan excitado que estaba pensando con la cabeza equivocada. Y sí, queríamos salir del castillo antes de que nos lanzaran algo más, así que su razonamiento tenía sentido.</p><p>―Que puedas prepararte a ti mismo así es un buen truco. Pero la primera vez que hagamos el amor cuando lleguemos a tu casa, quiero prepararte yo mismo. Quiero encargarme de ti, tomarme mi tiempo estirándote.</p><p>―Eso me gustaría ―dijo Harry mientras se arrastraba por la cama junto a mí.</p><p>Estaba ese incomodo momento que todos tenían con un nuevo amante... en donde nos mirábamos el uno al otro preguntándonos qué seguía a continuación. ¿Debería hacer un movimiento? ¿Dejarlo a él hacer un movimiento? ¿Tal vez dejar de ser tan impaciente y actuar un poco tímido?</p><p>Me abofeteé mentalmente. Este no era cualquier amante. Era mi pareja, y no comenzaría la eternidad juntos entre juegos.</p><p>―Gracias a los dioses ―gimió mientras yo rodaba sobre él y empezaba besar su enorme pecho―. En el trabajo, sé lo que hay que hacer, siempre. Pero el resto del tiempo, admito que soy un poco torpe y no sé qué debería estar haciendo.</p><p>―Sin juegos entre nosotros, Harry. ―Lamí su pezón derecho para mantener mis palabras juguetonas―. Me estaba preguntando si no debería demostrar cuánto quiero esto... si no debería mostrarme demasiado ansioso. Pero no quiero eso para nosotros.</p><p>―Concuerdo ―gimió cuando me aferré en su otro pezón y chupaba con fuerza―. Quiero que siempre nos sintamos cómodos alrededor del otro y seamos honestos.</p><p>―Trato hecho ―dije firmemente y descendí por su cuerpo. Me arrodillé entre sus piernas y miré su polla dura por un momento―. Bueno, hola aquí abajo. Soy Louis, y tú y yo vamos a ser grandes, grandes amigos.</p><p>Harry empezó a reírse hasta que lo tragué. ¡Santa mierda! solamente tenía como la mitad de su pene en mi boca antes de que golpeara la parte posterior de mi garganta. ¡Bueno, la práctica hace la perfección!</p><p>―Por favor, Louis, te necesito dentro de mí.</p><p>―Como mi pareja desee ―ronroneé después de soltar su polla con un pop―. ¿Puedes reclamarme en esta posición? ¿Cómo funciona para los brujos?</p><p>―Sí, es un encanto de vinculación que diré antes de que nos vengamos.</p><p>―Dulce. ―Levanté sus piernas, empujando sus rodillas hasta su pecho mientras alineaba mi polla con su agujero.</p><p>―¿Condón?</p><p>Levanté la mirada hacia su rostro por un momento, completamente confundido. ―Estamos bien sin uno.</p><p>―¿En serio? ―jadeó, su rostro se iluminó como un cielo en el cuatro de julio.</p><p>Emm, ¿okay? ¿Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a estar con humanos que nunca antes lo había hecho a pelo? Era de conocimiento común que los cambiaformas no podían contagiar ni ser contagiados por enfermedades humanas, y las enfermedades de los cambiaformas eran muy raras y nunca se transmitían sexualmente. Tendría que preguntar por eso más tarde, pero justo ahora no quería que el mundo real interfiriera con nuestro sexo de apareamiento.</p><p>―En serio ―gemí mientras me metía en su interior. ¡Maldición, ese hechizo era genial! Él estaba perfectamente lubricado y estirado para mí. Vi con admiración el lugar en donde nuestros cuerpos se conectaban. Su apretado agujero se estiraba para acomodarme como si su cuerpo me quisiera ahí tanto como yo quería.</p><p>Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas cuando me adentré en su interior. Era la sensación más placentera y mágica que jamás haya tenido... y no sólo porque él era un brujo. Era Harry. Esto estaba bien, y sabía que sin importar cómo llegamos hasta ahí, estábamos destinados a ser pareja.</p><p>―¿Lo sientes también? ―Susurró, casi como si no quisiera romper el trance en el que estábamos. Asentí mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante, doblándolo a la mitad para que así pudiera mover mis manos bajo sus hombros.</p><p>―Es como llegar a casa, a un lugar que nunca supe que extrañaba ―dije suavemente cuando lo miré a los ojos.</p><p>―Sí. Como si toda mi vida estuviese guiándome para que te encontrara, para empezar a vivir de verdad.</p><p>―Pero eso es loco, ¿no? ―Pregunté, más para mí mismo que para él, pero cuando vi la expresión de Harry decayendo con decepción, deseé poder patear mi propio culo justo entonces―. Yo también lo siento, Harry. No dudes eso, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>―De acuerdo ―dijo con un asentimiento, aunque sus ojos no recuperaron su previa alegría, y quería cambiar eso.</p><p>―Solamente quise decir que nunca había oído hablar de un apareamiento que podía ser así, en un mundo en donde no hay parejas destinadas como las que lees en los libros. ―Empecé a mover mis caderas suavemente porque si no lo hacía, creía que perdería la cabeza. Harry era perfecto, su cuerpo y la forma en que se sentía mejor que cualquier sueño que pude haber llegado a tener. La tentación de tomarlo era demasiada como para resistirla.</p><p>Por supuesto, no es que se estuviera quejando, pero probablemente debería haber esperado hasta que terminara de hablar. Se veía tan triste, y puede haber sido un golpe bajo tomarlo cuando obviamente estaba distraído. Sólo quería que se enfocara en nosotros, nada más.</p><p>―Pensé que estabas diciendo que yo estaba loco ―admitió y giró su cabeza, apartándose de mí.</p><p>―Espera... ¿qué? ¡No! ¡Harry, no! ―Tartamudeé y jadeé―. ¡Ni siquiera pienses en eso! Sólo me refería a que los intensos sentimientos que estamos teniendo después del sello de apareamiento me parecen un poco locos. Pero si tú estás loco, estoy justo a tu lado, bebé.</p><p>Casi caí encima de él muy poco agraciadamente cuando moví ambas manos a la vez para hacer que volteara su rostro hacia mí. Fui capaz de enderezarme en el último momento con mi mano izquierda mientras mi derecha agarraba su barbilla. Gruñendo cuando luchó contra mí, giré su rostro hacia mí no muy gentilmente.</p><p>―Sin juegos y sin esconderse, ¿recuerdas? ―gruñí cuando me moví para que nuestras narices estuvieran tocándose. Entonces cambié de táctica cuando lo vi prácticamente arrastrándose dentro de sí mismo, cuando su rostro pareció cerrarse, sus ojos perdieron enfoque y su expresión quedó en blanco. Besé la punta de su nariz y luego cada uno de sus ojos―. ¿Por qué creo que es más que sólo el hecho de que pensaras que te estaba llamando loco, pareja mía?</p><p>―Tienes razón. Lo siento ―dijo tímidamente como si el foco sobre de su cabeza se hubiese apagado, y sólo estuviera juntando los pedazos―. Te lo contaré, pero después, ¿eso está bien?</p><p>Su sonrisa era tan vacilante, casi asustado, que supe que no me iba a gustar esto. Pero empujé a un lado mis sentimientos. Harry me necesitaba, necesitaba ser amado más que nada, si sus acciones desde que nos conocimos eran alguna indicación. Y yo era el hombre para el trabajo.</p><p>―Justo ahora no hay nada más aparte de nosotros ―susurré contra sus labios y embestí con fuerza―. Nosotros y sexo de apareamiento. Todo lo demás esperará en la puerta y sacará un número para cuando hayamos terminado.</p><p>―De acuerdo. De acuerdo, suena bien ―Harry gimió mientras levantaba sus caderas para reunirse conmigo―. Sólo nosotros, solamente nuestro apareamiento.</p><p>―Aprecio tu complacencia. ―Le guiñé un ojo y lo besé rápidamente cuando vi que iba a empezar a reírse cuando las comisuras de su boca se crisparon. Y entonces tuvimos sexo caliente como monos.</p><p>Entrelacé nuestros dedos y los moví por encima de su cabeza mientras estrellaba mis caderas más rápido.</p><p>―Oh, dioses, sí, justo así ―exclamó Harry mientras se volvía salvaje debajo de mí―. ¿Vas a morderme?</p><p>―No ―gruñí, sin ralentizar nuestro ritmo―. Me transformaré y lanzaré mis heces sobre ti.</p><p>―¡Qué! ―jadeó mientras trataba de salir de debajo de mí.</p><p>―¡Es broma! ―me reí y luego cambié de ángulo para apuntalar su punto dulce―. Me transformaré, mi mono olfateará tu cuello, y luego golpearé mi pecho como aprobación. Eso es todo.</p><p>―Sabelotodo ―masculló mientras levantaba su cabeza y luego tomaba mis labios para darme un beso abrasador.</p><p>Cuando ambos necesitamos aire, nos separamos y simplemente nos miramos el uno al otro. Me aseguré de que mi estómago plano estuviera moliéndose contra su polla chorreante mientras lo jodía con todo lo que tenía.</p><p>―Perfecto y sin condón ―gimió. ¿Qué pasaba con él y la falta de condón? Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que él había dicho, Harry empezó</p><p>a susurrar en un lenguaje que no reconocí. Todo lo que podía decir al respecto es que era muy antiguo. Entonces volvió al inglés―. ¿Me aceptas como tuyo, Louis Tomlinson?</p><p>―Acepto, Harry Styles ―dije suavemente. Repentinamente necesitaba venirme en ese instante o creí que mi corazón se detendría. Con una energía que no sabía que tenía, embestí a mi pareja. Sólo necesitaba hacerlo hasta... Harry gritó mientras llenaba el espacio entre nosotros con su liberación. Ahora que él había encontrado su clímax, me permití tener el mío―. ¡Harry!</p><p>Mi orgasmo me golpeó como un palo en la cabeza. Grité mientras disparaba profundamente dentro de él con un empuje más. Nuestros cuerpos se sacudieron con la fuerza de nuestras liberaciones. Pareció que pasaron horas hasta que terminamos de venirnos, aunque racionalmente sabía que fueron minutos, pero su mirada nunca abandonó la mía.</p><p>―Tengo que hacerlo ahora ―susurré mientras salía de él y bajaba sus piernas. Harry asintió mientras jadeaba por aire, su pecho agitado. Me arrastré de entre sus piernas al lado de su cuerpo, aun arrodillado, y me transformé.</p><p>―Oh, eres tan lindo ―canturreó y se estiró para tocar mi pelaje. Era un mono diminuto, un mono araña para ser exacto.</p><p>Empujé más allá de su mano, puse la mía en su hombro, y me incliné para olfatear su cuello. Sí, a mi mono le gustaba... un montón. Para mi animal, Harry olía perfecto. Volví a pararme en la cama, saltando alrededor mientras golpeaba mi pecho y gritaba. ¡Había encontrado a mi pareja! Mi mono estaba tan emocionado como mi lado humano.</p><p>Harry jadeó cuando sintió lo mismo que yo había sentido antes. Esta necesidad por mi pareja como si nuestras almas estuvieran uniéndose como una sola.</p><p>Volví a cambiar rápidamente y golpeé un lado de su cadera. Él captó la idea y rodó inmediatamente. El animal, incluso un animal tan pequeño como un mono, dentro de mí estaba emocionado de que nuestra pareja se sometiera a nosotros de esta manera. Harry levantó su culo, manteniendo sus mejillas separadas mientras enterraba su rostro en la almohada. Alineé mi pene y golpeé su interior.</p><p>Inclinándome, agarré la polla de Harry y le di tres buenos tirones mientras embestía su interior. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta. Él gimió y se estremeció mientras se venía por toda mi mano y la ropa de cama bajo él. Grité su nombre mientras su culo se aferraba a mí. Era como una dulce tortura mientras vertía más de mi semilla en su caliente agujero. Grité hasta que mi voz quedó ronca, y quedé completamente desgastado.</p><p>―Santa mierda ―jadeó Harry mientras colapsaba en su espalda―. Me sentí como un adolescente que no puede aguantar su carga. Nunca me vine tan rápido y especialmente después de que ya había tenido una ronda de sexo.</p><p>―Bienvenido al apareamiento con un mono. ―Me reí entre dientes y besé su espalda.</p><p>―No me quejo en absoluuuuto ―masculló mientras salía de él. Cayó en la cama junto a mí, rodando para que así ambos quedáramos frente a frente. Nos besamos suavemente, retozando en el resplandor después del sexo. Luego movió ligeramente las puntas de sus dedos de su mano derecha sobre mi rostro―. Me alegra que le guste a tu mono.</p><p>―A él realmente le gustas tanto como a mí ―admití mientras sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban.</p><p>―Más o menos eso imaginé cuando estuviste dispuesto a tener un bebé conmigo ―dijo Harry con una risita.</p><p>―¿Bebé? ―Fruncí mis cejas con confusión, mientras lo miraba como si esperara el remate de la broma― ¿Quién va a tener un bebé?</p><p>―Louis, no ―exclamó mientras su expresión decaía, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras se llenaban con lágrimas. Luego saltó de la cama y corrió al baño adjunto. Me levanté en un santiamén y lo seguí.</p><p>―¿Harry? ―susurré con miedo, mientras me detenía de golpe. Él ya tenía la llave abierta y había tomado la alcachofa de la ducha. Lo vi mientras se inclinaba y empezaba a lavar mi semen de su interior―. Harry, estás asustándome.</p><p>―No sabías. Pensé que sabías. Lo juro ―balbuceó mientras las lágrimas goteaban de sus ojos. Bueno, estaba bastante seguro de que era eso y no solo el agua―. Pensé que querías un bebé. Estaba emocionado de que no quisieras usar un condón tan pronto en nuestro apareamiento. Era rápido, pero con lo que sentimos, pensé que querías todo conmigo. Soy tan estúpido. Tan jodidamente estúpido.</p><p>―¡Harry! ―Grité al final. Eso me ganó su atención. Me miró entonces, sus ojos se lanzaban por todo el baño y no se enfocaban en mí.</p><p>―No sabías que los brujos y todos los seres mágicos pueden quedar embarazados, ¿cierto?</p><p>―El-El c-condón ―jadeé, las piezas estaban empezando a caer en su lugar―. ¿Los hombres pueden quedar embarazados?</p><p>―Sí, nuestro poder permite que nuestros cuerpos se adapten y creen un útero para un bebé con nuestras parejas ―respondió, agachando su cabeza con vergüenza mientras empezaba a limpiar su agujero de nuevo―. Pensé que querías que tuviéramos un bebé. Pensé que querías tener un bebé conmigo. En realidad, no creo que esto lo evite, pero si no es algo que quieres entonces...</p><p>No escuché el resto de lo que dijo ya que el mundo se oscureció y me desvanecí. Demonios, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para preocuparme en donde caería mi cuerpo. Probablemente terminaría rompiéndome la cabeza con las baldosas.</p><p>Maldición. </p><p>(...)</p><p>Sabía que todavía estaba desmayado y soñando, pero le seguí la corriente y decidí usar el tiempo para pensar en cómo mierda disculparme con mi pareja. No solamente había arruinado toda la felicidad y emoción sobre tener un bebé, aunque no fue a propósito. Me desmayé cuando lo descubrí.</p><p>¡Haría falta un milagro para que no me echara a patadas después de esta mierda!</p><p>¿Pero por qué me desmayé? Es decir, sabía que era impactante, por supuesto. ¿Aunque, por qué? ¿Qué podíamos tener un bebé? ¿Qué podría ser papá en nueve meses? Asumiendo que fueran nueve meses de gestación como un humano. ¿O sólo era el hecho de que hubiese hombres que pudiesen tener bebés y que mi pareja era uno de ellos?</p><p>Entre más pensaba al respecto, estaba bastante seguro de que era lo último. ¿Cómo es que siquiera era posible que Harry quedara embarazado?</p><p>En mi sueño estábamos en el hospital, y Harry estaba a punto de tener al bebé. Y yo estaba emocionado. ¡Podíamos tener a una niñita con el cabello castañorizado y ojos de un color entre el azul y el verde! O un niño que crecería grande y fuerte como Harry. Tal vez él o ella sería un cambiaformas mono como yo. Pero el punto principal se enfocaba en que se sentía bien. Tener un bebé con Harry.</p><p>Quería eso. Después de darme cuenta de que era gay nunca había soñado con ser papá. Nunca había parecido ser una opción. Aunque ahora lo era, y me di cuenta de que mi corazón y mi cabeza estaban diciendo lo mismo. Un bebé con Harry sería una bendición que abrazaría.</p><p>Sí, había aspectos lógicos, y no era algo que quisiera inmediatamente. Tenía sentido pasar un poco de tiempo sólo yo y Harry, pero incluso si él estaba embarazado ahora mismo, teníamos nueve meses para prepararnos. Y yo trabajaba desde casa, así que no era como si uno de nosotros tuviera que tomarse una licencia por maternidad. Aunque tal vez una niñera a medio tiempo también funcionaría.</p><p>Entre más pensaba en ello, en nosotros teniendo un pequeño manojo de alegría, más me emocionaba. Y eso debió haberme despertado porque cuando Harry empezó a pujar en mi sueño, y cuando yo estaba a punto de descubrir si era niño o niña, regresé.</p><p>Y luego gruñí. Había un dolor lacerante en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Supongo que usé eso para amortiguar mi caída.</p><p>―Louis, por favor despierta ―dijo Harry suavemente, pero con pánico en su voz―. Lamento haberte asustado, ¿okay? Sólo despierta.</p><p>―Sí ―susurré mientras mis ojos se agitaban al abrirse.</p><p>―¿Sí, qué, mi pareja?</p><p>―Hagamos un bebé ―respondí, tratando de sonreír, pero jadeando cuando el dolor volvió a dispararse a través de mi cabeza y mi cuello―. Auch. ¿Entonces aterricé en mi cabeza?</p><p>―Sí ―susurró, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando buscó mi rostro―. ¿Hablas en serio?</p><p>―Sí. ―Le guiñé y lancé un beso en el aire porque eso no parecía lastimar―. Lamento haber reaccionado así. Fue la impresión. No ante la idea de tener un bebé contigo, sino que pudieras tener a uno. Por favor, no te enojes.</p><p>―No, Louis, no estoy enojado. Me preocupaba que pensaras que estaba tratando de engañarte para que me embarazaras y luego me cagué de miedo cuando te lastimaste tanto cuando te golpeaste la cabeza. Pero ya dejaste de sangrar, y puedo sentir que la herida está sanando.</p><p>Le conté sobre mi sueño mientras me ayudaba a sentarme y a apoyarme contra el mueble. Mi pareja asintió mientras escuchaba, enjuagando el paño y volviéndolo a poner en mi cabeza. Cuando hube terminado, pude que ver que su expresión se había suavizado, y las líneas de preocupación se habían ido.</p><p>―Lamento haberme comportado así y haber saltado en la ducha. Sólo, eh, enloquecí.</p><p>―No hay nada por lo cual disculparse ―me burlé―. Yo me desmayé. Pensé que me echarías a la calle por la forma en la que reaccioné.</p><p>―Jamás ―dijo Harry firmemente mientras dejaba caer el paño y sostenía mi rostro gentilmente entre sus manos―. A menos que me engañes, nunca voy a deshacerme de ti. Estoy en esto para siempre, y me lo tomo en serio. Un malentendido y un desmayo no me ahuyentarán.</p><p>―Nunca te seré infiel, Harry ―respondí suavemente. Ya podía decir que esto era un problema de su pasado que necesitaba ser discutido―. En la cultura de los monos es una ofensa de muerte si te atrapan engañando a tu pareja. Los monos tratan a sus parejas como regalos de los dioses. No les somos infieles.</p><p>―Bien ―suspiró mientras me ayudaba a levantarme―. No por la parte de la sentencia de muerte. Eso me parece arcaico. Sino por tratar a las parejas como un regalo y no pasarles por encima.</p><p>―¿Tu exnovio te engañó? ―pregunté vacilantemente. Él estaba tranquilo mientras caminábamos de regreso al dormitorio y nos vestíamos. No presioné, simplemente me senté en la cama cuando terminé y lo observé sacando su maleta.</p><p>―Sí, con una mujer ―dijo Harry finalmente. No me miró mientras sacaba la ropa del armario y la empacaba. No lo iba a forzar. Él necesitaba sacar esto a su propia manera―. Él era un humano y estaba tan metido en el armario que me sorprende que no viviera en él. Y quería hijos... montones de niños. Pensé en contarle que era un brujo y que podía tenerlos, pero...</p><p>―No querías que se quedara sólo por eso o arriesgarte a asustarlo incluso más cuando ni siquiera podía admitir que era gay ―dije cuando él hizo una pausa y no empezó a hablar de nuevo. Asintiendo como muestra de apoyo, comprendí su posición y simpaticé con él.</p><p>―Sí, exactamente ―suspiró y metió el resto de sus cosas en la maleta. Harry la cerró y luego se sentó junto a mí―. Al final tenía una prometida y estuvo con ella todo el tiempo que salió conmigo. Sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal y fue completamente mi culpa, pero me golpeó duro. Me sentí tan estúpido porque ni siquiera vi lo que estaba justo enfrente de mí. Quiero decir, ¿cómo me perdí eso, sabes?</p><p>―Lo entiendo. ―Me estiré y tomé su mano en la mía―. Lamento que te lastimara. Él no te merecía, Harry. Pero de ahora en adelante, sólo somos tú y yo. Y estoy tan fuera del armario que he marchado en desfiles y tenido una calcomanía diciendo que soy gay. Prometo que nunca jamás tendrás que preocuparte por que me vaya con una mujer. Las partes de las niñas me asustan. Es decir, ¿qué se supone que hagas con las tetas?</p><p>―Sólo estás diciéndome eso para hacerme reír. ―Harry se rió entre dientes.</p><p>―Funcionó, ¿no es así?</p><p>Se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los míos. ―Gracias por eso. No tienes idea de cuánto significa para mí.</p><p>―Quise decirlo, mi pareja. Quiero que seas feliz, Harry. Y si eso significa revelar algunos temores y problemas, ese es un detalle en el gran esquema de las cosas.</p><p>―¿Quién sabría que mi gloriosa pareja sería tan inteligente? ―Me dio un guiño furtivo mientras se ponía de pie.</p><p>―¡Yo sí! ¡Yo sí! ―exclamé juguetonamente mientras alzaba mi mano en el aire. Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una profunda carcajada. Oh, sí, la felicidad le sentaba bien a mi hombre. Supe justo entonces que haría lo que sea con tal de mantenerlo de esa manera―. Vamos a nuestra casa.</p><p>―Amo que llames inmediatamente mi casa "nuestra". Harry ronroneó mientras agarraba mi mano y me tiraba entre sus brazos. Instintivamente me envolví alrededor de su cuerpo y suspiré en el abrazo. Para mí este era el verdadero hogar. Justo ahí, en sus amorosos brazos.</p><p>Y no me asustó para nada el que nos acabáramos de conocer hace unas horas atrás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nosotros regresamos rápidamente a mi habitación, y Harry cambió nuestros vuelos mientras yo empacaba mis pertenencias en dos bolsos para el equipaje de mano. Él seguía en el teléfono cuando yo terminé, y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada principal.</p><p>―¿Sellos? ―Un tipo fornido pregunta mientras bloquea la puerta. Parpadeé rápidamente, preguntándome de qué estaba hablando. Harry se rió entre dientes y le mostró su muñeca al hombre.</p><p>Ahh, sellos de apareamiento. ¡Dah! Nos deja pasar, gesticulando para que se acerque otro de los guardias. El tipo nuevo trotó hacia ellos y se presentó con las llaves en mano, así que supuse que él iba a llevarnos.</p><p>Tomé la mano de Harry, deslizando mis dedos sobre su sello. Él dio un pequeño estremecimiento debido al contacto, y sonreí ante la habilidad de afectarlo así. Planeaba pasar mucho tiempo jugando con el nuevo punto caliente de mi pareja. No nos tomamos mucho tiempo explorando durante nuestro apareamiento.</p><p>Arreglaría eso realmente rápido.</p><p>―No sé si quiero reírme por lo lindo que eres cuando bates tus pestañas así o saltarte encima porque te ves muy sexy ―murmuró Harry en mi oído después de que nos subimos en el asiento trasero del auto.</p><p>―¿Ambos? ―respondí dulcemente y las agité para él.</p><p>―Qué gracioso ―gruñó y mordisqueó mi cuello.</p><p>―¿Quién está bromeando? Los monos no tienen vergüenza ―dije con un ronroneo―. Podrías follarme ahora mismo enfrente de nuestro conductor, y yo ni siquiera pestañearía.</p><p>―Oh, dulce cielo ―Harry gimió y frotó su mano sobre mi ingle. Su mirada se fijó en el conductor―. Mantén tus ojos en la carretera.</p><p>―Sí, señor ―respondió el tipo con una voz ronca. Me reuní con su mirada en el espejo retrovisor y le guiñé un ojo.</p><p>―Vas a matarme, pequeño exhibicionista. ―Harry se rió entre dientes. Y luego, para mi sorpresa... desabotonó mi pantalón. Antes de que siquiera pudiera comentarlo, bajó la cremallera, sacando mi polla, agachándose y tomándome en su boca.</p><p>―¡Mierda! ―jadeé mientras mis ojos prácticamente rodaron en mi cabeza―. Oh, dioses, Harry. Sí, chúpalo, pareja mía.</p><p>―Joder ―jadeó el conductor.</p><p>―¿Desearías que también te sucediera? ―le sonreí con socarronería.</p><p>―Desearía ser el que estuviera chupándotela, en realidad ―admitió mientras sus mejillas se acaloraban con la vergüenza―. Eres una cosita caliente.</p><p>―Mío ―gruñó Harry y luego volvió a tragar mi polla hasta el fondo. Estoy seguro de que debería haber dicho algo para aliviar la tensión, pero justo en ese momento toda la sangre no estaba en mi cabeza. Además, en realidad no hacía daño, ¿cierto?</p><p>No tardó mucho tiempo con su boca experta y el tipo en el asiento delantero que iba fantaseado también contribuyó. No es que él estuviera viendo, porque no lo hacía mientras conducía... Sólo pateó el factor parafílico a nuevos niveles de los que nunca había sido parte. Me hubiese avergonzado por lo rápido que me vine si no hubiese estado tan enfocado en disfrutar de mi mamada.</p><p>―¡Harry! ―grité mientras disparaba en su boca. Él bebió mi semen codiciosamente, mirándome mientras las luces destellaban detrás de mis ojos. El auto derrapó un poco antes de que el tipo lo enderezara―. ¡Por la mierda, no nos mates!</p><p>―Perdón ―gruñó él. ¿Estaba masturbándose y conduciendo mientras nosotros jugábamos? Bueno, eso era nuevo para mí.</p><p>―Eres increíble ―jadeé, ahuecando la mejilla de Harry mientras se apartaba de mí. Me dio una sonrisa furtiva y luego me lamió para limpiarme; aun cuando yo estaba seguro de que ya estaba listo. ¿Quién era yo para quejarme?</p><p>Lo siguiente que supe fue que, Harry estaba volviendo a meterme en mis jeans y el auto se detenía. Sentí una sonrisa boba extendiéndose en mi rostro mientras mi pareja me ayudaba a recuperar mi equipaje. Me apoyé contra el auto, sintiéndome completamente laxo.</p><p>―¿Vas a recuperarte? ―preguntó Harry con una sonrisa conocedora mientras tomaba mi mano.</p><p>―La mejor mamada de mi vida ―canturreé mientras yo movía su brazo para pasarlo por encima de mi hombro para poder estar más cerca de él.</p><p>―¿En serio? ―No me miró, pareciendo enfocado en el dispensador de billetes mientras atravesábamos las puertas automáticas―. ¿A causa de mí o del conductor observando?</p><p>―No ―susurré y me aparté. Harry dejó de caminar y volteó su rostro hacia mí―. No hagas eso, Harry.</p><p>―¿Hacer qué?</p><p>Busqué en su rostro por un momento y vi que estaba tratando de controlar sus facciones. Él estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno, pero aun así pude ver la más ligera rabia y dolor.</p><p>―No te pedí que hicieras eso en frente del conductor ―dije tranquilamente y miré mis pies, mis ojos empezaron a arder―. No me importaba si él estaba ahí o no. No me pone caliente ser un exhibicionista o algo. En la cultura de los monos no es un gran problema si los otros están cerca. No me perturba. Es diferente a que me ponga caliente cuando otros están mirando. Pero simplemente asumiste que soy como el infiel de tu ex y que necesito más de lo que puedes darme. Eso no es justo.</p><p>Puede que haya sido un golpe bajo, pero contenía verdad. Esto no era sobre mí. Era sobre sus problemas. Mientras él estaba ahí parado, sorprendido por lo que dije, agarré mis maletas y me encaminé a la taquilla. Estaba molesto, y tal vez no era la acción más adulta, pero estaba herido, también.</p><p>Parado en la línea, me sentí entumecido. Esa había sido la mejor mamada de mi vida, y Harry la había arruinado con sus problemas. Y entendía que tenía un pasado y problemas. Demonios, tenía un par de milenios de edad. Era de esperarse. Pero cuando me los tiraba encima de esa forma, no era genial ni era algo por lo que seguiría culpándome. No iba a ser castigado por su pasado.</p><p>―¿Puedo ayudarlo? ―dijo la señorita de la taquilla, sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada rápidamente y vi que la línea había avanzado.</p><p>―Cierto, perdón ―dije tímidamente mientras caminaba rápidamente a su estación―. Tengo un billete que acaba de ser cambiado a Colorado Springs, pero quiero volverlo a cambiar a Orlando, por favor.</p><p>―¿Está usted bien? ―preguntó gentilmente mientras tomaba mi ID.</p><p>―No, pero gracias.</p><p>―Louis, no, por favor ―rogó Harry detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi que él había estado parado a tres personas detrás de mí en la fila―. Lo lamento. Por favor, no te vayas a Orlando. Ven conmigo a casa. Me esforzaré, lo prometo.</p><p>―¿Por qué?</p><p>―¿Por qué, qué? ―preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido mientras rodeaba a la gente para cortar la línea.</p><p>―¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Por qué me querrías? ¿Por qué no deberíamos ir por caminos separados? ―espeté, sin importarme quienes nos rodeaban. Necesitaba la seguridad en ese mismo instante de que él podría superar su pasado.</p><p>―Porque no me di cuenta de que estaba poniéndote mi mierda encima de esta forma, y trataré de dejar de hacerlo ―dijo con una voz temblorosa antes de tomar un profundo aliento―. Y ya significas tanto para mí que la idea de que no vengas conmigo hace que sienta que me estoy muriendo por dentro. No quiero que nos separemos. Te quiero. Iré a Orlando si eso es lo que quieres.</p><p>Me quedé ahí parado y simplemente lo miré. Quería creerle. En serio.</p><p>Nadie era perfecto, y habría problemas. Era parte de la vida y de aprender a estar con alguien nuevo.</p><p>―El hombre está rogando, y no lo conozco, pero nunca he visto una súplica tan sincera en mi vida ―dijo dulcemente la señorita―. ¿Alguna vez ha tenido a un hombre rogando en público de esta manera?</p><p>―No, nunca ―respondí honestamente mientras miraba a Harry. Tomé una profunda respiración y tomé una decisión―. A Colorado Springs, por favor.</p><p>―Gracias, bebé ―susurró mientras daba un paso al frente y me tiraba entre sus brazos―. Me esforzaré. Realmente lo intentaré, te lo juro. No quería ser un imbécil. Averiguaré como dejar ir el pasado. Sólo sé paciente conmigo.</p><p>―Puedo ser paciente, Harry ―respondí, apoyando mi barbilla en su pecho y mirándolo hacia arriba―. Es que es realmente duro cuando insinúas que estoy haciendo algo mal cuando no es así. Duele, como si tuvieras alguna razón para no confiar en mí, y todavía ni siquiera la he jodido. No puedo asegurar cuánto tiempo pueda estar contigo cuando parece que estas esperando a que te traicione. Eso no es justo para mí.</p><p>―Lo sé. ―Me dio un rápido beso, ya que estábamos en público, pero sentí la emoción detrás de él. Él comprendía que lo que hizo había estado mal... Ahora sólo necesitaba averiguar cómo evitarlo.</p><p>―Buena suerte a los dos ―dijo la agradable señorita mientras nos entregaba nuestros pases de abordaje y mi ID con una sonrisa.</p><p>―Gracias ―respondí mientras me apartaba de Harry y tomaba los billetes―. Gracias por ayudarme a pensar claramente cuando yo no podía.</p><p>―De nada, jovencito. Ahora ve a vivir tu felices para siempre con tu magnifico hombre.</p><p>―Es caliente, ¿cierto? ―me reí entre dientes, y ella me meneó sus cejas. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y realmente me reí ante sus payasadas mientras Harry revisaba su maleta.</p><p>―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó vacilantemente cuando hubo terminado. Miré por un segundo la mano que me ofrecía antes de tomarla en la mía.</p><p>―Sí, vamos a superar esto. ―Sabía que podíamos, y ahora que sabía que Harry quería hacerlo, yo estaba dispuesto. Él había tomado el primer paso para resolver cualquier problema: identificarlo y entender que estaba ahí.</p><p>―Tenemos media hora antes de nuestro vuelo. ¿Quieres conseguir algunos suvenir o quieres esperar en la zona de descanso de la primera clase?</p><p>―¿Primera clase? ―pregunté mientras miraba los pases de abordaje en mi mano. Exactamente, mi pareja me había puesto en primera clase. ¡Qué lindo!</p><p>―Nada menos que lo mejor para mi pareja ―susurró cuando se inclinó y acarició mi cuello―. Lamento haber arruinado nuestra diversión en el auto.</p><p>―Sólo tenemos que volver a hacerlo ―respondí extasiado. No quería enfocarme en eso o guardar resentimiento al respecto cuando ya se había disculpado y había dicho que trabajaría en sus problemas.</p><p>―Lo haré dos veces al día si te quedas conmigo, Louis.</p><p>―Puede que vaya a decir la peor idiotez del mundo. ―Me reí entre dientes y apreté su mano―. No hay necesidad de hacer eso, Harry. No tienes que descubrir formas de mantenerme como si fuera algún tipo de contrato. Estamos en esto juntos. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí y eventualmente me ames. El resto, junto con el sexo caliente, caerán en su lugar naturalmente.</p><p>―¿Qué pasa si quiero hacerlo?</p><p>―¡Entonces, bienvenido seas!</p><p>―¿Ahora? ¿Puedo hacértelo ahora? ―preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de un lugar aislado.</p><p>―Vamos a comprar un poco antes de nuestro vuelo ―respondí cuando vi una linda tienda de regalos. Amaba lo que me estaba ofreciendo, pero no quería sus afectos de esa manera. Quería que intimara conmigo cuando él quisiera hacerlo, no porque pensara que tenía que arrodillarse para mantenerme. No sabía que estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero creía que tenía un problema de falta de autoestima. Parecía que Harry pensaba que no merecía a nadie que lo amara sólo por ser él.</p><p>Eso me hacía sentir triste y determinado a hacer que se viera a sí mismo de la forma en que yo estaba comenzando a hacerlo. Él tenía mucho que dar, y era una gran pesca.</p><p>―Lo que sea que mi pareja quiera ―dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la tienda.</p><p>―¿Qué quieres tú, Harry?</p><p>―A ti. Todo lo que quiero eres tú y que seas feliz conmigo ―dijo Harry firmemente.</p><p>―Harry ―suspiré y me moví bajo su brazo para que pudiera envolverlo alrededor de mi hombro―. Yo también quiera que seas feliz, ¿okay? No tenemos que hacer todo lo que creas que quiero. Debería ser dar y tomar.</p><p>―Lo sé, pero tu rostro se iluminó cuando viste este lugar. Fue mi idea escoger algunos suvenir, así que funciona.</p><p>―Okay, vamos. ―Le di una sonrisa más brillante que la que estaba sintiendo. Sí, sólo era una tonta tienda de regalos y no era un gran asunto. Pero no podía evitar este persistente sentimiento, en el fondo de mi mente, de que esto era parte de un problema más grande con respecto a él.</p><p>Dejó caer mi mano para que así pudiéramos verlo todo en la tienda. Pasamos los siguientes veinte minutos simplemente divirtiéndonos. Casi me hice pipí por reírme tanto cuando él apareció tras un estante con un sombrero inflable del Monstruo del Lago Ness. Lucía como un gran globo con forma de animal que simplemente había decidido alojarse en su cabeza.</p><p>―Eso es caliente ―dije con una expresión seria antes de soltar sonoras risitas.</p><p>―Eso imaginé, ya que mencionaste que mi polla era monstruosa.</p><p>―Llevémoslo ―gimoteé mientras me ponía duro dentro de mis jeans inmediatamente. Harry me dio una sonrisa malvada y tomó unas cuantas cosas en mis manos antes de dirigirse al mostrador. Observé su culo firme mientras se alejaba.</p><p>¡Maldición, ese hombre podría tentar a un sacerdote! Y sabía que lo quería y pensaba que era caliente, pero él no tenía idea de su verdadero atractivo. Momentos después regresó a mí, mi camiseta, vasos, y postales en una bolsa junto con su sombrero.</p><p>―Gracias ―dije graciosamente cuando me di cuenta de que el pequeño escurridizo había pagado por mis cosas―. Aprecio tu regalo y que me compraras mis suvenires, pero no quiero que pienses que siempre vas a pagar tú.</p><p>―Por supuesto que no ―respondió con un guiño mientras movía su mano hacia mi espalda baja y me guiaba a nuestra puerta de embarque. Sí, tenía el presentimiento de que planeaba hacer precisamente eso.</p><p>Abordamos el avión, guardamos mi equipaje de mano, y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos. Casi me sentía como un niño en primera clase. Los asientos eran enormes, y prácticamente estaba nadando en el mío. Decidí deleitarme con el tratamiento especial y acepté cuando la asistente de vuelo me ofreció champaña.</p><p>―Nada para mí, gracias ―dijo Harry cuando ella le preguntó. Tomé un lento sorbo y esperé hasta que estuviera fuera del rango de audición.</p><p>―¿Por qué no? ¿No bebes?</p><p>―Sí, pero podría estar... ―se apagó. Cierto. Podría estar embarazado―. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?</p><p>―Sí, ¿tú no?</p><p>―Dioses, sí ―derramó Harry, el alivio en su rostro era aparente.</p><p>―¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? ―pregunté, bajando mi bebida y tirando de sus manos en mi regazo. Cerré mis manos lo mejor que pude alrededor de sus enormes zarpas―. Necesitamos ser capaces de hablar sobre las cosas importantes, Harry.</p><p>―Lo habría hecho, dulzura ―dijo gentilmente mientras se inclinaba para que nuestras frentes se tocaran―. Pero solamente nos conocemos como</p><p>hace seis horas, y hemos estado un poco ocupados. Sé que dijiste que querías tener un bebé, y eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Pero cuando estábamos en la tienda, me di cuenta de que no sabía si estabas listo para tener un bebé ahora.</p><p>―El destino nos puso a ambos en la conferencia de la UPAC</p><p>―respondí gentil, pero firmemente y me recliné para que así pudiera ver lo serio que estaba. Había tenido tiempo para pensar esto cuando me desmayé y estaba soñando―. El destino también te puso justo ahí para salvarme de esa chica cuando nos conocimos. Hicimos clic. Si el destino decide que vas a quedar embarazado por nuestro sexo de apareamiento, entonces voy a confiar en el destino.</p><p>―¿Así de simple? ―Preguntó con una mirada cautelosa.</p><p>―Me hubiera gustado llegar a los niños un poco más lentamente y esperar hasta que estuviéramos enamorados, pero si sucede ahora, no estoy en contra, y nos las arreglaremos. Quiero decir, incluso si estás embarazado, tenemos nueve meses para prepararnos para el bebé.</p><p>―Tres meses. Es más corto. Es crecimiento mágico y no humano ―susurró Harry y frunció el ceño en una mueca.</p><p>―Tres meses ―repetí, luego tragué sonoramente. Dejé caer mis manos por un momento, agarré mi bebida, y me la tragué. Por supuesto que terminó yéndose por el camino equivocado, y empecé a toser.</p><p>―¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>―Dame un minuto para digerir eso ―dije con un asentimiento mientras me recuperaba. Alcé mi vaso vacío hacia la asistente de vuelo. Ella se me acercó con un vaso fresco que estaba lleno y tomó el mío. Lo dejé en la bandeja y me volteé hacia Harry―. No sé nada sobre bebés, Harry.</p><p>―¿Entonces no lo quieres? ―Su expresión cayó de una forma que hizo que se me rompiera el corazón.</p><p>―¡No! ―jadeé―. No estoy diciendo eso. Sólo quiero decir que tres meses no es mucho tiempo para aprender lo que necesito si es que estás esperando a nuestro hijo. ¿Sabes sobre niños?</p><p>―Sí, he trabajado en pediatrías por siglos ―respondió, la sonrisa regresó―. Así que estás vocalizando tus miedos. ¿No querías que abortara ni nada?</p><p>―No, nunca ―respondí con firmeza―. ¡Si tenemos un hijo, lo querré a él o a ella! Es sólo que es mucho que digerir, y necesito envolver mi mente alrededor de ello.</p><p>―Bastante justo. ―Harry levantó mis manos a sus labios y besó cada una. Era tal vez el gesto más romántico que me había hecho otro hombre. Y eso solo me hacía un tonto cursi. No es que me importara. Si ser un cursi significaba que tendría este revoloteo en mi estómago cuando hacía cosas como esa... ¡Díganme dónde firmo!</p><p>El capitán habló por los altavoces y anunció que estábamos a punto de despegar. Rápidamente vacié mi bebida, sin ahogarme esta vez, y le regresé el vaso a la asistente de vuelo cuando se acercó.</p><p>Despegamos sin problemas, y cuando estuvimos a una altitud óptima, el anuncio sobre cuánto tiempo iba a durar el vuelo llegó a través de losaltavoces, y se apagó la luz de "abróchense los cinturones". Me giré en mi gran asiento y tiré de mis rodillas hacia mi pecho mientras Harry y yo nos mirábamos por un rato.</p><p>―¿Estás asustado? ¿Me hace un cobarde que esté asustado de cuidar de otro ser vivo? O sea, vamos a ser padres.</p><p>―Tal vez, Louis. No lo sabemos con seguridad, y normalmente toma más de un intento.</p><p>―Cierto ―dije lentamente. Sus palabras calmaron un poco mis miedos, pero esa no era una respuesta―. Aunque ignoraste mis preguntas.</p><p>―Sí, estoy nervioso, pero he tenido mucho, mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que algún día seré padre. Aunque la idea y la aplicación son muy diferentes. Quiero decir, me aterra la idea de dar a luz un bebé ya que me falta un útero y todo eso.</p><p>―Mierda ―siseé, sintiéndome como un imbécil―. ¡Ni siquiera pensé en eso! Y yo aquí preocupado por cuidar a un bebé, y tú tienes que llevarlo. Maldición, soy un idiota, y ahora estoy balbuceando y luciendo como un gigantesco tonto, pero...</p><p>―Louis, sólo respira. ―Se rió entre dientes mientras envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor―. No pasa nada. No eres un tonto, y nos las arreglaremos. La parte en la que me enfoco es en que, tarde o temprano, vamos a tener un bebé. Parte de ti y parte de mí, y vamos a amarlo tanto.</p><p>―¿Sabemos si será brujo? ¿O parte brujo y parte mono? ¿Cómo funciona eso?</p><p>―No lo sé, ¿pero eso importa? ―Sentí su cuerpo poniéndose tieso como una piedra cuando me incliné contra él.</p><p>―¡Nop, en lo más mínimo! Simplemente estoy tratando de conseguir tanta información como sea posible. En mi sueño visualicé a una preciosa niñita con el cabello castaño y rizado y ojos de color azul verdoso.</p><p>―Podrían ser los ojos de cualquiera de nosotros, sabes que cambian de color con el clima. ―Se rió.</p><p>―Sí, pero los tuyos son más azules, más brillantes, y creo que nuestro hijo definitivamente debería tener tus ojos.</p><p>―Veré si podemos cambiar eso.</p><p>―Bien, es importante tener un plan. ―Bromeé y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Sabía que estábamos siendo sarcásticos y bromeando el uno con el otro, pero necesitábamos divertirnos un poco―. Me alegra haberme decidido a ir a Colorado Springs.</p><p>―Yo también ―susurró Harry. Acarició mi cuello con su nariz y me acercó más. Tuve que contener un gemido cuando empezó a posar suaves besos en mi cuello y hombros―. Te deseo, Louis.</p><p>―¿De nuevo? ―Jadeé, a mi polla le gustaba la idea.</p><p>―Nunca antes me he puesto tan jodidamente caliente por complacer a alguien. Me vine en mis pantalones cuando te la chupé. Lo disfruté hasta ese punto y esos pequeños ruidos de monito que haces. Quiero más. Te deseo siempre.</p><p>―Okay ―chillé mientras retrocedía rápidamente y saltaba fuera de mi asiento. Me encaminé a grandes zancadas hacia el baño, dándole un guiño a Harry por encima de mi hombro y actuando como si no estuviera furiosamente duro de nuevo dentro de mis jeans. Él captó la idea y me siguió un minuto después. Y sí, recibí una mamada de nuevo. ¡Maldición, iba a consentirme hasta más no poder!</p><p>No es que me estuviera quejando. Demonios, quería construirle una estatua al hombre o escribirle una canción por lo que le hacía a mi cuerpo.</p><p>Cuando regresamos a nuestros asientos, estaban sirviendo el desayuno, y para entonces me estaba muriendo de hambre. ¡Dos rondas de sexo caliente y recibir dos mamadas al parecer me había desgastado!</p><p>Mientras comíamos, hablamos sobre nuestras vidas, y aprendí un montón sobre Harry. Vivía a las afueras de Colorado Springs junto al aeropuerto y tenía un par de acres de tierra para que así nadie lo molestara o notara si estaba practicando su magia.</p><p>Él vivía ahí y había trabajado en uno de los hospitales con un centro traumatológico por veinticinco años. Lo cual significaba que yo tenía cinco años cuando fue contratado, pero traté de no enfocarme en la brecha de edad, ya que era normal en el mundo paranormal. Y podía decir por la forma en que hablaba sobre su trabajo que realmente lo amaba. Escuchándolo continuar y continuar, me encontré cautivado. Él era un gran cuentacuentos y estaba tan animado cuando estaba emocionado.</p><p>―¿Estás cansado? Puedo dejar de balbucear ahora, y podemos dormir ―ofreció Harry mientras miraba su reloj―. Quiero decir, he estado hablando por casi una hora.</p><p>―No puedo dormir en un avión ―dije con un encogimiento de hombros―. Y me gusta escucharte hablar sobre lo que amas. Es como si vivieras y respiraras por ayudar a la gente. Lo encuentro fascinante.</p><p>―Me han dicho que es molesto porque no sé cuándo callarme ―respondió tranquilamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.</p><p>―Bueno, yo no soy ellos, y si alguna vez llega a ese punto, te diré algo, pero no seré así de cruel. ―Me estiré y acaricié mi mano en su mejilla―. Alguno o algunos han jodido con tu bonita cabeza, Harry. Eres increíble y te mereces todo en la vida. Que se joda cualquiera que no te aprecie y te trate como algo menos de lo que deberían.</p><p>―Voy a enamorarme de ti, Louis. ―Lucía aterrado por la idea.</p><p>―Definitivamente eso espero o esta sería una larga eternidad juntos ―dije con una sonrisa―. Protegeré tu corazón si haces lo mismo con el mío.</p><p>―Trato hecho ―respondió Harry y luego besó mi palma con una sonrisa.</p><p>Luego volvimos a charlar, apoyándonos en nuestros costados en los asientos para que así nuestras rodillas estuvieran tocándose. Mientras estábamos ahí sentados y aprendíamos sobre el otro, nos acariciábamos gentilmente aquí y allí. No puedo hablar por Harry, pero yo estaba más que seguro de que era real. Estaba allí sentado con el hombre de mis sueños, amoroso, tierno, caliente, y fuera de serie en la cama. Y era todo mío.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lo largo de la semana siguiente, me asenté en mi nuevo hogar y me acostumbré a levantarme junto a un hombre magnifico. ¡Y era insaciable! Estábamos teniendo sexo en la mañana, tarde y noche. Incluso después de que él regresaba del trabajo.</p><p>Hice que empacaran mis cosas y fueran enviadas por un amigo de mi manada allá en Orlando. Oficialmente había cortado lazos con ellos, y mi Alfa me había deseado suerte, aunque admitió que la manada me extrañaría. Yo era muy activo en nuestro grupo de cambiaformas mono, y aunque sabía que extrañaría a algunos de ellos, ahora tenía una pareja. Y siempre podría hacer amigos aquí.</p><p>Todo estaba yendo genial. Tres días después de que llegamos a casa, Harry tenía que trabajar los siguientes cuatro, y me reuní con él cada día para almorzar. Hacía sándwiches y me dirigía al hospital. Algunas veces nos acurrucábamos en una de las salas de guardia y nos toqueteábamos como los adolescentes que había visto en televisión. ¿Quién pensaría que el personal de los hospitales realmente haría cosas como esa?</p><p>Acabábamos de terminar de almorzar, y estaba caminando por el estacionamiento para regresar a mi auto el cual había sido enviado a Colorado Springs, cuando algo hizo que se me erizara el vello en la nuca. Miré alrededor, pero no vi a nadie. Fue extraño, pero era como un sexto sentido diciéndome que estuviera alerta. Traté de sacudirme esa sensación. No funcionó.</p><p>Caminé junto a unos autos más antes de agacharme debajo de un enorme Dodge Ram. Y me transformé, agarré mi ropa, y me escondí detrás de la camioneta. Después de unos momentos vi las piernas de un hombre grande pasando junto a la camioneta y continuando. Ese debió ser a quién había sentido, pero entonces ¿por qué no lo había visto? Escuché un auto encendiéndose y poniéndose en marcha, así que supuse que él no estaba siguiéndome o esperándome a mí.</p><p>Quizás estaba siendo tonto, pero algunas veces simplemente tenía que escuchar a mis instintos cuando sentía que algo iba mal. Salí arrastrándome, volví a mi forma humana, y rápidamente volví a vestirme. Realmente no quería ser arrestado por exposición indecente y tener que explicarle a Harry por qué estaba desnudo en el estacionamiento del hospital.</p><p>Desestimé el incidente sin pensarlo más y me dirigí a la tienda de comestibles. La noche anterior, logré hacer que Harry admitiera algunas de sus comidas favoritas y decidí hacerle algo agradable ya que había pasado una semana desde que nos habíamos apareado. Me gustaba apreciar esas cosas pequeñas de la vida.</p><p>Una vez en la tienda, me di cuenta de que estaba silbando un ritmo alegre mientras cogía las verduras para la ensalada. Me detuve por un momento y pensé en ello. Estaba feliz. Harry era todo lo que había esperado en una pareja, y las cosas estaban yendo genial.</p><p>Encontré lo que necesitaba para la carne stroganoff, agarré unas cuantas cosas más las cuales necesitaba, pagué, y lo puse en el auto. Conduciendo a casa, pensé en el artículo que necesitaba escribir sobre la reunión de la UPAC. Harry me había ayudado a desempacar y organizar una de las habitaciones vacías para que fuese una oficina para mí, lo cual creí que era algo increíblemente dulce.</p><p>Él estaba tan interesado en mi trabajo que me avergonzaba. En realidad, nunca antes había tenido a alguien a quien quería impresionar. Quiero decir, mi mamá estaba orgullosa de mí, pero nunca me había importado lo que mis compañeros pensaran de mi trabajo. Hasta Harry. Me importaba lo que Harry pensara sobre todo, pero ¿no era así como debería ser con una pareja?</p><p>Me metí en nuestra entrada para autos, agarré las bolsas de las compras, cerré el auto, y me dirigí a la casa. Mi teléfono sonó con un número desconocido mientras guardaba todo. Contesté, pero nadie habló. Mirando a mi celular, vi que la llamada seguía activa.</p><p>―¿Hola? ―Pero no hubo respuesta. Probablemente algún estúpido sistema automático de telemercadeo que no estaba funcionando. Colgué y metí el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Entonces puse todo lo de la cena en la cocina a fuego lento y me fui a la oficina. Me senté, encendí mi laptop, revisé mis correos, y empecé a escribir.</p><p>―¿Louis? ―llamó Harry cuando escuché que la puerta del garaje se cerraba. Mirando hacia el reloj, vi que había estado trabajando por horas sin tomar más descanso que un viaje al baño.</p><p>―En la oficina, voy para allá ―grité de vuelta. Me levanté lentamente, mi espalda crujió cuando mi columna se ajustó después de estar sentado tanto tiempo en un lugar. Luego guardé mi trabajo y bajé las escaleras trotando. Me congelé cuando vi la preocupación en el rostro de Harry―. ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>―Tengo algo que decirte, pero temo cómo reacciones o que te desmayes de nuevo.</p><p>―Estás embarazado ―jadeé, juntando las piezas porque él pensó que me desmayaría. Harry asintió y dando un paso vacilante hacia mí. Yo, por otro lado, corrí hacia él y salté en sus grandes brazos. Gruñó por la sorpresa cuando me atrapó justo a tiempo―. ¡Esto es fantástico!</p><p>―¿En serio? ¿Te parece bien? ―susurró cuando mientras su cuerpo se sacudía.</p><p>―Estoy emocionado, Harry ―solté, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello―. ¡Vamos a ser papis!</p><p>―Oh, gracias a los dioses ―dijo Harry con un suspiro―. Sé que dijiste que querías esto, pero cuando descubrí que era real, no pude evitar preocuparme.</p><p>―Nunca te mentiré o te diré sólo lo que creo que quieres oír. ―Me bajé de su cuerpo, lo cual hizo que sus cejas se fruncieran―. No puedo saltarte encima como un mono mientras estás embarazado. Podría patear al bebé accidentalmente o algo así cuando te salte encima.</p><p>―Y tú estabas preocupado por ser padre ―respondió con una suave sonrisa y sostuvo mi mejilla―. ¿Qué huele tan bien?</p><p>―Nos tengo una agradable cena en la cocina para celebrar que nos apareamos y que he vivido contigo por una semana. Pero tenemos noticias más grandes qué celebrar.</p><p>―Creo que es genial que te hayas emocionado y planeado esto por nuestro aniversario. ―Harry sonreía como un lunático cuando fue al gabinete y agarró platos mientras yo revolvía la cena. Le extendí una cucharada para que la probara―. ¡Mmm, eres un gran cocinero! No lo sabía.</p><p>―No sé cocinar muchas cosas, pero lo que sé, no recibe queja alguna ―dije con una risita. Él me dio un guiño y puso la mesa mientras yo preparaba la ensalada. Todo era tan normal.</p><p>―Le dije al hospital que necesitaba una baja por maternidad.</p><p>―¿Ellos sabían que eras un brujo? O sea, ¿en el trabajo sabían que eras un paranormal?</p><p>―No oficialmente, aunque algunas personas lo sabían ―respondió con un encogimiento―. Ahora todos lo saben, y no parecen haber problemas. Quiero decir, he estado trabajando ahí por veinticinco años. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de ellos sabían algo estaba pasando ya que no he envejecido.</p><p>―Supongo ―contesté evasivamente, no muy seguro de si era un movimiento inteligente.</p><p>―¿Qué? ―Harry dejó de poner la mesa y me miró mientras cortaba las verduras.</p><p>―Sé que hay leyes protegiendo a los paranormales y todo eso ―empecé a decir, escogiendo mis palabras cuidadosamente―. Pero cubrimos una noticia hace unos pocos meses en Sups Weekly sobre historias de gente que se había expuesto, y no creerías lo que han atravesado algunas personas. Y no sólo estoy hablando de pequeñas ciudades, Harry. Había un juez de una corte de circuito en la Ciudad de Nueva York que fue despedido y muchos de sus viejos casos fueron cuestionados.</p><p>―Eso es horrible ―jadeó y se desplomó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina―. No tenía idea. Es decir, ¿cómo puede pasar eso con las leyes de Derechos Paranormales estando ahí para protegernos?</p><p>―Salieron con una razón de mierda diferente a que el muchacho fuera un hombre lobo. Pero él tenía un récord ejemplar y años de servicio, y días después de que se declaró paranormal repentinamente fue despedido por alguna mierda que debería haberle ganado sólo una advertencia. Ni siquiera lo hizo y todavía está luchando su destitución en la corte.</p><p>―Lo siento, no estaba pensando ―dijo Harry tristemente mientras agachaba su cabeza, avergonzado. ¡Mierda! Corrí rodeando la isla y me arrodillé frente a él.</p><p>―No tienes nada por lo cual disculparte. ―Tomé sus manos en las mías como una muestra de apoyo―. Deberíamos ser capaces de ser quienes somos sin repercusiones, pero así no es cómo funciona el mundo. Es decir, los humanos saben de nosotros, pero saberlo y aceptarlo siguen siendo dos cosas diferentes. Creo que es genial que fueras honesto. Sólo quería que supieras que podría haber repercusiones y que fueras cuidadoso.</p><p>―Gracias por decírmelo ―respondió con una débil sonrisa.</p><p>―No lo dije para que fuera un bajón en nuestras grandes noticias ―dije, mientras me ponía de pie y me montaba en su regazo. Lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un beso profundo―. Podemos hablar sobre la realidad más tarde. Justo ahora quiero disfrutar este momento.</p><p>―Yo también ―susurró Harry contra mis labios.</p><p>Nos besamos un momento con besos amorosos y suaves. Aunque algo más estaba carcomiéndome. Quería decirle a Harry que lo amaba. Creía que lo hacía. Estaba bastante seguro de que sí, pero había una voz en mi cabeza diciendo que todavía no estaba completamente seguro. Pero Harry iba a tener a mi bebé. ¿No debería decirle que lo amaba? ¿No es lo que debería hacer con estas noticias?</p><p>―Está bien, bebé ―dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba mi rostro―. Sé lo que estás pensando. Casi puedo saborear tu necesidad de confesar lo que está en tu corazón antes de que estés listo. Se ve por todo tu rostro.</p><p>―Ah, ¿sí? ―pregunté, completamente impactado por ser tan transparente cuando pensaba que había estado escondiéndolo.</p><p>―Sí, también puedo sentirlo, ¿okay? Es sólo que todavía no llegamos a ese punto, pero lo haremos. Sé que me estoy enamorando tan rápido que podría admitirlo, pero todavía no estoy listo.</p><p>―¿No estás enojado porque no pueda decirlo aun cuando me estás dando el mejor regalo de todos?</p><p>―No, Louis ―respondió Harry mientras me frotaba la espalda―. Todo esto se está moviendo muy rápido, y nuestras emociones necesitan tiempo. Sé cuánto te preocupas por mí, y eso es más que suficiente por ahora.</p><p>―No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que eres ―dije con un suspiro y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.</p><p>―Me haces sentir como si lo fuera. Nunca antes alguien me había tratado con tanto amor y respeto. Me siento como un hombre digno de ser amado.</p><p>―Tú lo eres, Harry. Desearía que sólo por un día pudieras verte como yo te veo.</p><p>―Voy para allá ―dijo mientras me echaba hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. Vi sus emociones y amor por mí brillando en sus ojos tan radiantemente que pensé que debería agarrar mis gafas de sol, pero me calentó el corazón ver esa mirada dirigida hacia mí―. No me di cuenta de que estaba roto o maltratado hasta que te conocí. Me haces querer ser un mejor hombre.</p><p>―Causas lo mismo en mí― le contesté honestamente. Le di un rápido beso en los labios y me levanté de su regazo―. La cena se va a quemar si no la termino, y tenemos que asegurarnos de que estés alimentado. Ahora estás comiendo por dos.</p><p>―Sí, así es. ―Harry se rió entre dientes mientras se frotaba su vientre plano―. Es tan loco para mí que haya un pequeño grupo de células creciendo aquí que en unos meses se convertirá en un bebé.</p><p>―Lo sé, ¿verdad? ―Terminé rápidamente la ensalada y la aliñé con aderezo de crema agría como le gustaba a Harry. Lo puse sobre la mesa y luego apagué la olla de cocción lenta y puse la carne en un tazón grande―. Vamos a tener que hacer algunas compras importantes y planear el tercer dormitorio para la guardería.</p><p>―¿Cuándo podamos, vas a querer saber si es un niño o una niña? ¿O deberíamos esperar hasta que nazca? ―Pensé en eso mientras nos metíamos comida en la boca.</p><p>―Creo que me gustaría esperar, pero lo que sea me parece bien.</p><p>―Yo también ―admitió Harry con una sonrisa―. Es como si el bebé fuera una sorpresa extra entonces, y no nos quedaremos atrapados simplemente comprando todo rosa o azul.</p><p>―Buen punto ―dije asintiendo―. Creo que deberíamos descubrir lo que estamos teniendo. Pensé mucho sobre esto y hablé un poco con mi mamá. Ella me recordó que los bebés que son cambiaformas mono pueden tener necesidades muy extrañas a diferencia de los humanos u otros seres sobrenaturales.</p><p>―¿Como qué?</p><p>―No pueden tomar leche o fórmula regular ―respondí con un suspiro porque sabía que me faltaba lo que nuestro bebé podría necesitar―. Tiene que ser leche materna de un cambiaforma mono. Es lo primero que nuestro bebé podría necesitar y no puedo dárselo.</p><p>―Ni yo tampoco, Louis ―dijo gentilmente y tomó mi mano en la suya―. Cuando terminemos de comer llamaré a mi Anciano y veré lo que dice. Sé que amaremos a este bebé sin importar si es un mono o un brujo, pero tienes razón. Necesitamos estar preparados.</p><p>―Solo sigo empañando nuestras noticias esta noche.</p><p>―No, eres realista y un buen padre. ―Harry me besó la mano y volvimos a comer.</p><p>Luego cambió de tema y me preguntó por mi artículo y cómo me iba.</p><p>¿Cómo podría alguien no amar a un hombre como él? Él era el embarazado y estaba a punto de experimentar grandes cambios emocionales, hormonales y físicos, pero aún se preocupaba por mi artículo.</p><p>Rápidamente le di el resumen de lo que estaba escribiendo. La gente había estado escribiendo historias increíbles en la revista incluso antes de que las solicitáramos. Un tipo era un fénix que casi muere porque no leyeron las reglas que la UPAC nos dio cuando registramos nuestro apareamiento. No sabían que tenían que consumar el apareamiento cada veinticuatro horas. En realidad, eso me hizo pensar en algo.</p><p>―También tenemos que preguntar sobre tener sexo mientras estás embarazado ―dije de repente, interrumpiéndome―. Las reglas dicen que debemos tener relaciones sexuales todos los días.</p><p>―De acuerdo, agrégalo a la lista de preguntas. ―Se rió entre dientes. Terminamos de comer y luego comenzamos a limpiar la mesa. Le di a Harry una mirada malvada y comencé a quitarle los platos de la mano y le di una palmada en la cadera para que volviera a sentarse.</p><p>―Umm, ¿quieres decirme por qué me hiciste eso?</p><p>―Estás embarazado con un período de gestación increíblemente corto ―le contesté después de poner los platos en la encimera. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y levanté una ceja, retándolo a desafiarme―. Vas a estar trabajando la mayor parte de ese tiempo, y eso está bien. Eres un adulto y un profesional médico, por lo que debes conocer tus límites, y yo no soy tu padre.</p><p>―Es bueno sab... ―Harry comenzó a decir en voz baja. Parecía casi un niño regañado, y me sentí un poco mal por eso ya que estaba haciendo grandes progresos para ser más seguro de sí mismo. Pero él tenía que saber de inmediato que no iba a ceder en cuanto a esto.</p><p>―Sin embargo ―dije firmemente, interrumpiéndolo―. Ese tiempo de pie es más que suficiente. También comerás, dormirás y descansarás por dos con todo el esfuerzo que el embarazo pondrá en tu cuerpo. Entonces no debes hacer ninguna tarea o algo físico mientras cargues a nuestro hijo.</p><p>―¿O qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó con cierto desafío. No era ira del todo, pero una vez más, era más como un niño obstinado que quería rebelarse.</p><p>―No me di cuenta de que tenía que amenazarte para lograr esto. ―Me sorprendió cómo estaba cambiando esta conversación. Obviamente no estaba manejando esto de la forma correcta. Rápidamente cambié de marcha a algo más suave―. No te estaba amenazando, Harry. Te estoy explicando por qué no quiero que te levantes. No estoy jugando, y tal vez estoy siendo un idiota sobre esto, pero viene de un buen lugar dentro de mí. No hay nada más importante para mí que tú y nuestro bebé.</p><p>―Lo siento, tienes razón ―suspiró y abrió sus brazos hacia mí. Inmediatamente fui hacia él y me senté muy suavemente sobre su regazo para que mi espalda estuviera contra su pecho―. Me siento desconcertado, y luego empiezas a hablar de cómo deben ser las cosas, y eso puso mi culo en llamas.</p><p>―Bien, aunque más tarde tengo toda la intención de asegurarme de que tu culo no esté quemado ―le dije con una risita mientras le guiñaba el ojo― tienes derecho a ser temperamental y te ganas un pase libre cada vez que estés embarazado. Además, fui un poco autoritario.</p><p>―Me gusta cuando te pones todo macho alfa y te haces cargo. ―Ronroneó en mi oído y movió sus caderas, así que sentí su erección contra mi trasero. No pude contener el gemido lo suficientemente rápido.</p><p>―Primero tenemos algunas llamadas que hacer, y luego planeo mostrarte lo agradecido que estoy por el regalo que nos estás dando.</p><p>―¿Lo prometes? ―Me lamió el cuello seductoramente, y me estremecí de lujuria.</p><p>―Oh, sí ―gemí―. Tengo planes para mi maravillosa pareja esta noche.</p><p>―Está bien, tú eres el jefe. ―Se rió entre dientes cuando nos pusimos de pie.</p><p>―Es bueno que ya lo hayas reconocido. ―Le di mi mirada más firme pero luego sonreí. Salió de la cocina sonriendo, y mientras lo hacía, mi polla comenzó a gotear al ver su culo firme y duro moviéndose en su uniforme de hospital. ¡Ñam!</p><p>Me sacudí saliendo de mi bruma de lujuria y despejé la mesa. Luego saqué mi celular y llamé a la única persona que conocía que estaría tan emocionada como yo... Mi madre.</p><p>―¿Acaso no hablé hoy contigo? ―Ella se rió entre dientes como saludo cuando contestó el teléfono. No pude evitar la amplia sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara cuando comencé a lavar los platos.</p><p>―Bueno, si no quieres saber que vas a ser abuela, puedo volver a llamar otro día.</p><p>―¿Qué? ―Mi mamá, Isabel, chilló tan fuerte que tuve que retirar el teléfono de mi oído―. ¿En serio? ¿Ya hiciste que Harry quedara embarazado?</p><p>Mi mamá también era una de mis mejores amigas, por lo que estaba al tanto de todo e incluso conocía mis temores acerca de que posiblemente fuese un padre tan pronto en un nuevo apareamiento.</p><p>―Sí, hablo en serio. ―Solté una risita en el teléfono―. Me lo dijo esta noche cuando llegó a casa del trabajo. Está llamando a su Anciano ahora mismo para descubrir algunas cosas que vamos a necesitar saber, como lo que podríamos necesitar tener para que podamos prepararnos.</p><p>―Vas a necesitar...</p><p>―Lo sé, esa es la otra razón por la que te estoy llamando. ―Mi mamá, siempre práctica. No puedo imaginar de dónde lo heredé― ¿Hay alguien a quien conozcas o con quien tengas conexión que nos pueda dar leche materna de cambiaforma mono? Carezco bastante de información con respecto a esa área.</p><p>―Pero creo que esa es la única área ―dijo dulcemente―. Estoy tan feliz por ti, Louis. Esta realmente es una bendición y un gran día.</p><p>―Pienso lo mismo, mamá. ―Entonces la escuché sollozar y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando―. Oh, no llores. ¡Estas son buenas noticias!</p><p>―Lo sé, estoy tan feliz por ti ―susurró―. Sabes que nunca tuve problemas contigo cuando dijiste que eras gay. Nunca me importó. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme y desear tener nietos algún día. Espero que sepas que voy a consentir mucho a este bebé tan querido, y volaré desde Orlando para que poder conocer a tu pareja también. ¿Está tan feliz como tú?</p><p>―Sí, una vez que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba realmente emocionado.</p><p>―¡Bueno, por supuesto que lo estás! ―exclamó, pareciendo sorprendida―. No crié a ningún tonto.</p><p>―No, pero soy un chico después de todo, y creo que hay una predisposición genética que simplemente nos hace meter la cabeza en nuestro culo a veces.</p><p>―Sin lugar a dudas. ―Ella soltó una risita―. Pero eres uno de los buenos. Y será mejor que cuides a tu pareja y lo trates bien, o volaré allí con el único propósito de abofetearte algo de sentido común.</p><p>―Planeo hacer exactamente eso. ―Me reí entre dientes, mi corazón se calentó porque ella instantáneamente se puso del lado de mi pareja.</p><p>Harry regresó a la cocina mientras yo terminaba de lavar los platos con el ceño fruncido pensativo. Eso no era reconfortante.</p><p>―Oye, mamá, déjame ir y hablaremos más después ―dije en el teléfono mientras lo miraba―. Harry acaba de colgar, y no se ve muy feliz.</p><p>―Está bien, bebé ―respondió suavemente―. Avísame cuando sepan más y les den las fechas aproximadas para que podamos hablar sobre cuál es el mejor momento para que vaya.</p><p>―Entendido. Te amo.</p><p>―Yo te amo más.</p><p>―¿Qué está pasando? ―pregunté en voz baja después de colgar y rodear la isla de la cocina caminando hacia Harry. Él tomó mi mano mientras negaba con la cabeza como si tratara de aclarar sus pensamientos en espiral y me sacó de la cocina, subió las escaleras y entró a nuestra habitación.</p><p>―No estoy seguro. Sólo necesito un minuto para entender lo que dijo el Anciano Flores, y luego te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>―Por supuesto, cariño ―le dije suavemente. Le apreté la mano y le di un beso en la sien antes de soltarlo y darle un poco de privacidad. Mientras Harry estaba reflexionando sobre lo que sea que estuviera en su cabeza, decidí pasar a la fase dos de la noche romántica que había planeado.</p><p>Entré al baño y comencé a llenar la bañera grande con agua tibia y sales de baño. La casa de Harry era genial, pero su baño era alucinante. Todo estaba hecho con hermosos mosaicos submarinos con una cabina de ducha para dos, lavabos dobles y tocadores, con la bañera completa con hidromasaje. Este baño y la casa en general fueron diseñados con una pareja en mente.</p><p>Harry había pensado en casi todo.</p><p>Después de encender algunas velas aromáticas que sabía que a mi pareja le gustaban, revisé la temperatura del agua. Perfecto. Cerré el grifo y fui a agarrar a mi compañero.</p><p>Todavía estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, parecía perdido, la cabeza colgando y las manos juntas apoyadas en sus rodillas. Sin decir una palabra, le levanté los brazos para poder quitarle la camisa. Harry parecía confundido, pero no se resistió. Supongo que había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que había ignorado el ruido del agua corriendo. Guau, eso casi me asustó.</p><p>Coloqué suaves besos a lo largo de la piel que expuse. Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras me arrodillaba y le quitaba los zapatos. Le froté los pies rápidamente para aflojar algunos de los nudos antes de empaparnos en la bañera. Luego me trasladé al cordón de sus pantalones. Le di un golpecito en la cadera, y entendió la idea y levantó las caderas. Le bajé los pantalones y los bóxers de una sola vez, y luego él estaba allí sentado, gloriosamente desnudo.</p><p>Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de nuevo, y él me estaba mirando fijamente mientras miraba su cara y su enorme y dura polla. Me aseguraría de encargarme de su problema más tarde, pero ahora se trataba de cuidarlo amorosa y tiernamente. Tomé su mano en la mía, tirando de ella para que él captara la idea de levantarse, y lo conduje al baño. Él sonrió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.</p><p>Iba a decir algo, pero puse un dedo sobre sus labios, y lo lamió seductoramente. Moví mis manos sobre su culo firme y lo guié al baño. Él entró y se sentó, todo el tiempo mirándome inquisitivamente. Me desvestí lentamente, asegurándome de que disfrutara de mi suave piel que sabía que amaba tanto. También puse un poco de balanceo extra en mis caderas cuando me acerqué a él y me uní en la bañera.</p><p>Me arrodillé frente a él, agarrando una toallita y una esponja. Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en mis movimientos mientras vertía un poco de jabón en el paño y lo enjabonaba. Luego me incliné hacia adelante y comencé a lavar su parte superior del cuerpo. Dejó escapar un largo gemido mientras yo masajeaba a medida que avanzaba. Sentí sus músculos relajados bajo mi atención, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para concentrarme en él en lugar de su erección que se asomaba fuera del agua y me tentaba.</p><p>Bajando por su cuerpo, usé mis manos enjabonadas y suavemente comencé a acariciar su pene. Luego alcancé con la otra mano y le apreté el saco.</p><p>―Louis ―jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron cuando me moví más rápido.</p><p>―Relájate, mi pareja ―susurré suavemente mientras me inclinaba más cerca de él. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado de la bañera mientras chupaba su pezón entre mis labios. Las caderas de Harry comenzaron a moverse ligeramente al ritmo de mis caricias. Mordí, y gritó mi nombre. Su semen caliente salió disparado por toda mi mano y mi estómago, pero seguí tocando su cuerpo como un instrumento finamente afinado.</p><p>Cuando hube ordeñado toda la semilla de su cuerpo caliente, se hundió aún más en la bañera como un saco de arena. Sonreí y le besé los labios mientras soltaba su polla mayormente dura. Luego lo moví lo suficiente como para poder ponerme detrás de él y lavarle la espalda. Después de eso, le incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y tomé el champú. Le lavé el pelo, asegurándome de darle un buen masaje a su cuero cabelludo mientras lo hacía.</p><p>Fue perfecto. Fuera lo que fuera que había estado preocupando a Harry pareció desaparecer o al menos se volvió más fácil de tratar por ahora. Se derritió contra mí, y coloqué suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros mientras estábamos allí juntos y simplemente disfrutamos el uno del otro. Iba a tener que romper el hechizo pronto y descubrir de qué se había enterado, pero justo entonces, en ese momento, esto era lo que ambos necesitábamos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—El Anciano Flores dijo que no estaba seguro de qué tendríamos — susurró Harry, su voz sonaba ahogada por la emoción—. Me dijo que los previos apareamientos cruzados que conocía resultaron en nacimientos múltiples, cuando los brujos normalmente tienen un niño a la vez como los humanos.</p><p>—¿Por eso estás tan molesto, cariño? —le pregunté gentilmente mientras pasaba mis manos sobre su pecho firme y musculoso. Asintió mientras resoplaba, y casi podía sentir su miedo—. ¿Entonces estás asustado porque me pareciera bien un bebé, pero no dos?</p><p>—Dijo que probablemente sean tres —susurró Harry y se giró dentro de mi abrazo. Definitivamente, estaba tan asustado que esto irradiaba en sus facciones—. Un mono, un brujo, y un hibrido de ambos.</p><p>—Entonces seremos el triple de bendecidos —dije firmemente, pero con una sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que era la verdad. Sí, tener tres bebés era mucho más trabajo y complicación que uno, pero seguía siendo una gran bendición.</p><p>—¿No estás molesto? —preguntó, su mirada se arrastraba por mi rostro con un brillo de esperanza.</p><p>—Asustado, pero no, no estoy molesto. —Rocé mis labios sobre los suyos, y se relajó—. Mamá nos ayudará a conseguir lo que necesitemos para los bebés, y no carecemos de recursos, cariño. Gano bastante bien, y podemos contratar ayuda si la necesitamos. Estamos juntos, completamente, y vamos a amar a esos bebés. Mi mamá ya estaba preguntando cuando podría hacer un viaje para conocerte a ti y al bebé y estar aquí para ayudar. Ni siquiera estaremos solos en esto si no queremos estarlo.</p><p>—Eres increíble, Louis —susurró mientras tocaba mi mejilla—. Planeaste toda esta tarde para mí, me diste espacio para pensar sin problemas, y estás tomando esto muchísimo mejor que yo. Temo estar perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué pasa si no podemos manejar tres? ¿Y quién sabe si son tres? ¿Qué pasa si son cuatro o cinco?</p><p>—Entonces tendremos que comprar muchas más cunas —dije con una sonrisa—. Podemos hacer esto, Harry.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —No lucía convencido, pero sí menos asustado.</p><p>—Nop, pero creo que podemos lograrlo. No voy a mentirte y decirte que esto va a ser fácil y no tendremos dudas, pero creo en nosotros. Y creo que tú te estás sintiendo abrumado, hormonal, y completamente emocional. Todo eso es de esperarse. Pero creo que hay algo que no estás diciéndome que está fastidiándote.</p><p>—Es tonto —respondió Harry y puso su espalda en la bañera para que pudiéramos quedar frente a frente.</p><p>—Yo juzgaré eso —dije con firmeza y alcé una ceja.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa si ya no me quieres cuando me ponga gordo? Quiero decir, especialmente con tres, voy a ponerme tan gordo como una ballena, y sé cuánto te gusta mi estómago plano.</p><p>—Oh, dulzura. —Me reí entre dientes y me acerqué más a él. Me arrodillé entre sus muslos y tomé su rostro en mis manos—. Sí, creo que tienes el cuerpo de un dios, y eso me pone caliente. —Se sobresaltó e iba a alejarse—. Pero esa no es la razón por la que me estoy enamorando de ti, Harry. Para mí eres más que un sueño húmedo. Y no vas a ponerte gordo. Estás embarazado, cariño. El peso desaparecerá.</p><p>—¿Y cuando mi estómago esté tan grande que ya no pueda ver mi pene?</p><p>—Entonces me arrodillaré, lo adoraré, y le tomaré fotos para que sepas que sigue siendo igual de magnifico.</p><p>—¿Y si no estoy de humor para tener sexo?</p><p>—Tendré que masajear tus pies y cuidar de mi pareja. ¿Qué dijo el Anciano Flores sobre las reglas de consumación?</p><p>—Dijo que la magia del hechizo reconoce cuando alguien está embarazado y nos indultará automáticamente. También tenemos unas cuantas semanas después de que dé a luz.</p><p>—Entonces esa es una cosa menos por la cual preocuparse, y podemos tener sexo sólo cuando estés de humor.</p><p>—¿Y si estoy de humor ahora? —preguntó, sus ojos dilatándose con lujuria mientras lamía sus labios.</p><p>—¿No les pasa nada a los bebés si te penetro? ¿O yo debería estar abajo todo lo que dure?</p><p>—Estoy bien por los primeros dos meses, y luego sólo tendré que tomarte cuando me golpeen las ganas. —Harry se inclinó y me dio un beso suave—. ¿Me haces el amor?</p><p>—Oh, sí —ronroneé y luego me puse de pie. Tomó mi mano con una gran sonrisa. Nos secamos y vaciamos la bañera antes de ir a la cama. Tomé a mi pareja lenta y dulcemente hasta que alcanzamos nuestros orgasmos juntos. Estaba feliz con la forma en la que había ido la fase tres. Muy, muy feliz.</p><p>Después de que hube terminado de limpiarnos a ambos, salí de la cama mientras Harry me miraba con las cejas levantadas. Le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí a mi oficina para agarrar mi laptop. Luego volví a acurrucarme en la cama con él, nuestras espaldas apoyadas contra la cabecera, y abrí unos cuantos sitios.</p><p>—Pensaste en todo, ¿cierto?</p><p>—Lo intenté. —Me reí entre dientes mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de mi hombro.</p><p>Lo primero que hicimos fue ordenar unos libros de paternidad y nombres de bebé de Amazon. Luego nos registramos para una clase de paternidad y nacimiento en el hospital en el que trabajaba Harry. Por último, me metí en unas de esas cadenas de tiendas de bebé que tenían un software de planeamiento de guardería.</p><p>—Me gusta el verde —dijo Harry mientras yo revisaba las opciones. Escogimos los muebles que queríamos y nos registramos, ya que mi pareja me dijo que a las enfermeras del hospital les encantan hacer babyshowers.</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>—Por supuesto, bebé —respondió mientras señalaba algo más para que lo escogiera.</p><p>—¿En dónde están tus padres? —Me sobresalté cuando Harry exhaló una respiración temblorosa. Obviamente este no era un buen tema para mi pareja. Juraba que yo estaba tratando de sabotear esta noche inconscientemente. Quería golpearme a mí mismo en la cabeza por causarle estrés después de haber pasado tanto tiempo relajándolo y consintiéndolo.</p><p>—Para ser honesto, no lo sé —dijo suavemente mientras yo cerraba mi laptop y la dejaba en la mesita de noche. Regresé a donde estaba y sonreí cuando puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Dejé de sonreír cuando me di cuenta de que estaba temblando—. Los brujos nacen, así como cualquier cambiaforma o vampiro. Pero como cualquier especie, incluso humanos, no todos son buenos. Hay brujos que practican magia oscura o negra.</p><p>—Esta no va a ser una historia feliz, ¿cierto?</p><p>—No, ni un poquito.</p><p>—No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres, cariño. —Lo abracé y pasé mi mano por su espalda de una manera calmante.</p><p>—Es mejor decirlo ahora para que así sepas con qué tipo de familia te metió este apareamiento.</p><p>—Que se joda tu familia. Me apareé contigo, y tú eres tú. Nada de lo que ellos hayan hecho cambia quién eres o refleja la persona que eres.</p><p>—Hay muchas personas que piensan diferente —dijo con un triste suspiro—. Es por eso que nunca seré un líder de aquelarre o incluso un Anciano. También es la razón por la que no tengo un aquelarre y vivo solo a una hora de cualquier aquelarre.</p><p>—Me preguntaba por qué el Anciano Flores no pudo deshacer esas hemorroides regaladas a pesar de que era un Anciano. Eres más viejo que todos los otros brujos que están en el poder. Es por eso que realmente te temen, Harry. Puede que hayan sido tus lazos familiares en el pasado, pero ahora simplemente eres jodidamente poderoso.</p><p>—Honestamente, no tengo deseos de liderar. Tal vez hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera crecido como crecí, pero hay cosas que no puedes cambiar.</p><p>—Entiendo a lo que te refieres —dije con tristeza, pensando en la tragedia de mi propia vida. Aunque ahora mismo era sobre mi compañero. Podríamos hablar de mí más tarde—. ¿Entonces tus padres no eran la gente más amable?</p><p>—Eso es una subestimación —resopló con furia—. Cuando era niño, no tenía idea de lo terrible que era lo que estaban haciendo, por supuesto. Pero creo que una parte de mí, sin importar que fueran mis padres, sabía que algo estaba mal.</p><p>—¿Cómo qué? —Sabía que él necesitaba sacar esto del camino, y si eso ayudaba, estaba más que dispuesto a guiarlo.</p><p>—Sacrificios humanos —susurró Harry—. La magia negra puede ser más poderosa que la magia común, pero dado que es tan oscura y proviene de fuentes externas en lugar de energía interna, requiere sacrificios. También altera el equilibrio de la naturaleza y puede volver loco al portador.</p><p>—¿Fuiste testigo de esto? —Jadeé, incapaz de contenerlo—. ¿Cuántos años tenías?</p><p>—Desde que puedo recordar, honestamente. —Me sentí mal por mi pareja. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que mi mente pudiera imaginar los horrores por los que obviamente había pasado—. Recuerdo haberme escondido debajo de la cama cuando tenía unos seis años porque había una mujer humana gritando en la sala de rituales que tenían mis padres. Cuando ese horrible ruido se detuvo, fui a verificar que todos estuvieran bien. Encontré a mis padres y otras personas del aquelarre oscuro teniendo una orgía de sangre. La humana estaba muerta.</p><p>—Jesús, Harry —dije, mi voz se llenó de tristeza por el niño que había sido y por el hombre que yacía aquí conmigo. Tenía la sensación de que los pecados de sus padres habían caído sobre sus hombros y es por eso que era tan inseguro de sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo.</p><p>—Sí, y me gustaría poder decir que fue la única vez, pero simplemente no fue así. Y, sinceramente, estoy bastante seguro de que nunca me quisieron. Nunca me pegaron ni golpearon, pero no parecían preocuparse por mí de una u otra manera. Yo era casi invisible para ellos.</p><p>—Obviamente no tenían moral, entonces ¿por qué no renunciar a ti?</p><p>—Lo creas o no, solo hay algunas reglas que los brujos no rompen — dijo con una risa amarga—. Abandonar a un niño, o renunciar a él por razones egoístas, mancha el poder de un brujo, casi como perjudicarse a sí mismos. Creo que no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a que eso realmente pudiera suceder.</p><p>—Pensaría que entregarte a otro aquelarre o a otra pareja hubiera sido la cosa más desinteresada que podrían haber hecho en lugar de someterte a eso.</p><p>—Honestamente, nunca pensé en eso de esa manera —Harry respondió lentamente como si tratara de pensar en lo que había dicho—. Tiene sentido, pero creo que tendrían que haber pensado en alguien más que ellos mismos y su poder para que se les hubiese cruzado por la mente. Era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado asustado como para saber qué hacer además de mantenerme alejado y esconderme.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué pasó con ellos?</p><p>—Cuando tenía catorce años, algunos aquelarres se aliaron para derrocar el aquelarre de mis padres. Fueron bastante despiadados, aunque no puedo decir que los haya culpado. Cuando fui mayor, me enteré de que mis padres los habían estado amenazado y exigiendo dinero de otros aquelarres en el lugar donde vivíamos en Irlanda. Mis padres pudieron escapar, y nunca los volví a ver. Los aquelarres mataron a todos los demás y en realidad estaban a punto de quemarme con ellos cuando una mujer me ayudó a escapar.</p><p>—¡Pero eras solo un niño! —Exclamé en estado de shock—. ¿Cómo podrían meterte con el resto de tu aquelarre?"</p><p>—Cuando era joven, no era como ahora, Louis. Estamos hablando de hace dos milenios. A los catorce años, yo era un adulto.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —pregunté, completamente cautivado por la historia. Tenía que seguir recordándome a mí mismo que no estaba leyendo un libro de misterio. Esto era lo que había vivido mi compañero.</p><p>—Escapé y saqueé la casa de mis padres antes de que los aquelarres la encontraran. Agarré todo lo que pude, centrándome en las cosas más valiosas para poder cambiarlas por lo que necesitaría para sobrevivir. Di un estirón tardío, así que en realidad tenía más o menos tu talla en ese entonces, y no tenía tu fuerza de cambiaforma, así que honestamente no era mucho.</p><p>—Sabía que pensaban que yo era inocente de los sacrificios y la magia negra, pero pensaron que, dado que estaba tan cerca del influjo mágico de poder que causaban esos hechizos, me habían contaminado. Eso y que podría haberme hecho mucho más poderoso que la mayoría de los brujos. Pensaron que podría buscar retribución en nombre de mis padres algún día y que serían incapaces de detenerme.</p><p>—¿Entonces básicamente intentaban sacarte de la escena por la posibilidad de que quisieras hacer lo mismo en un futuro lejano? Eso no parece correcto.</p><p>—No, no lo es, pero cada pueblo o tribu tenía sus propias leyes. No era como si pudiera llamar a la policía y decirles lo que estaba pasando. Diablos, en ese entonces ni siquiera había una UPAC o Ancianos.</p><p>—¿A dónde huiste? —Puse unos suaves besos en su cabello y luego en la sien para recordarle que estaba aquí con él y que simplemente era un recuerdo.</p><p>—Lo que ahora es Londres —dijo con un suspiro y frotó su mejilla contra mi pecho desnudo—. Viví allí durante siglos, mudándome cada década a un pueblo diferente para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no envejecía. No es como hoy en día donde la gente simplemente piensa lo que quiere y probablemente asuma que me he hecho una cirugía estética ya que no he envejecido y he trabajado en el hospital por veinticinco años.</p><p>—Y luego de unos siglos, había acumulado suficiente riqueza para construir una casa en una parte más recóndita del país. Después de un tiempo más, me puse en contacto con un aquelarre que era más pequeño y que no formaba parte de lo que les sucedió a mis padres.</p><p>—Al menos ya no estabas solo —le respondí, con la esperanza de que su historia mejorara de aquí en adelante. No podría haber estado más equivocado.</p><p>—Sí, pero ojalá lo hubiera estado —susurró, y sentí que se me humedecía el pecho debido a sus lágrimas. Lo rodeé con ambos brazos e intenté poner todas mis fuerzas en él, ya que parecía necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.</p><p>—¿Que te hicieron?</p><p>—Yo era un brujo poderoso incluso cuando recién comencé. No sé si los aquelarres que mataron el aquelarre de mis padres tenían razón o si solo venía de un linaje fuerte. Pude completar hechizos más complicados de lo que debería haber sido capaz alguien con mi reducido conocimiento. Y el aquelarre con el que estaba era un aquelarre muy primitivo que ni siquiera estaba al tanto de las novedades de aquel entonces. Creían que la copulación era una forma de ganar poder, especialmente con alguien más fuerte que ellos.</p><p>—Así que tuviste mucho sexo —le dije encogiéndome de hombros, sin entender realmente el problema.</p><p>—No por elección, Louis. La mayoría de los brujos tenían relaciones sexuales con humanos, pensando que podían extraer poder de su fuerza vital. Los brujos de ese aquelarre no tenían relaciones sexuales porque pensaban que estarían dando su poder en lugar de tomar el poder del otro. No estaban dispuestos a que uno ganara ventaja del otro y ni siquiera tuviera un intercambio equitativo.</p><p>—Mierda, Harry —jadeé mientras lágrimas ardientes llenaban mis propios ojos. ¿Cómo no llorar después de escuchar todo el dolor que mi pareja había sufrido? Y aún no había terminado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo duró eso? ¿Cómo comenzó?</p><p>—Al principio todos fueron realmente amables conmigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Sabía lo que sentían sobre el sexo, pero yo todavía era virgen y no quería abrazar ese lado de sus métodos.</p><p>—¿Eras virgen? —Estaba sumando los años en mi cabeza y supuse que para entonces debía tener unos ciento cincuenta al menos.</p><p>—No quería volverme cercano a nadie y prácticamente estaba asustado de mi propia sombra. Así que sí, ni siquiera me habían besado. Además, sabía que las mujeres no eran lo mío, y a menos que fueras de la realeza y pudieras pagar por el silencio, ser gay no era una opción.</p><p>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —respondí asintiendo. Maldita sea, esto era mucho que procesar. Seguía olvidando que esto era más o menos en la época de los cristianos de Jesucristo y no se acercaba a la vida como era ahora.</p><p>—Después de entrenar un poco y de que se dieran cuenta de cuánto poder tenía, la siguiente luna llena me drogaron. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba atado en un altar y todos los mayores de edad en el aquelarre me violaron esa noche y cada luna llena después. Pensaron que tenían que darme tiempo entre orgías para recargar mis baterías de poder. Y pensaban que no tomaría nada de su poder a partir del sexo ya que todos me estaban tomando y nunca me dejaron estar arriba.</p><p>—Algo así como cuando me transformo demasiadas veces en un corto período de tiempo, me toma alrededor de un día recuperarme por completo.</p><p>—Sí, cualquier magia es agotadora, así que me dieron el resto del mes libre. Intenté escapar, pero me vigilaban como halcones.</p><p>—Puede ser frío que pregunte, pero tengo que saberlo —dije lentamente. Esperé un par de segundos, y luego él asintió con la cabeza para que continuara—. ¿Funcionó? ¿Realmente se volvieron más poderosos después del infierno por el que te hicieron pasar?</p><p>—Creo que en sus mentes lo hicieron, como un efecto placebo — respondió Harry después de unos momentos—. Pensaron que funcionaría, por lo que en sus mentes así fue. Nunca vi ninguna evidencia real de que funcionara, pero una vez más, estaba tan perdido en mi propia cabeza y miseria que no puedo decir que yo sea una fuente muy objetiva.</p><p>—Por supuesto —susurré en su pelo—. Lo siento mucho,Harry. Sabes que nada de eso fue tu culpa y no merecías eso, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Lo hago ahora, pero en ese momento realmente pensé que estaba pagando por mis pecados.</p><p>—¿Qué pecados?</p><p>—Todos esos sacrificios humanos que ocurrieron en mi propio hogar y nunca hice nada, Louis. Nunca los detuve ni defendí a esa pobre gente. Quiero decir, traté de contarle a alguien una vez, pero fueron a hablar con mis padres, quienes, por supuesto, lo negaron todo, y nunca más me dejaron salir de la casa.</p><p>—Harry, escúchame —le dije firmemente, moviéndome para poder darme vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos. Tardó un segundo en abrir los suyos y concentrarse en mí, pero lo hizo, y sentí el escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de lo molesto que estaba. Y yo estaba... estaba furioso.</p><p>¡Cómo se atreven a joder su cabeza de esta forma y atormentarlo! Por no mencionar el infierno por el que el otro aquelarre lo hizo pasar al violarlo. Me estremecí ante la idea de cómo todo se redujo a que mi pobre pareja tuviera que enfrentarse a un aquelarre entero.</p><p>—Lo que hicieron tus padres no es tu culpa, y admito que no sé nada sobre brujos y magia. Pero sí te conozco lo suficiente como para decir sin lugar a dudas, que no hay nada malvado dentro de ti. No creo ni por un segundo que la magia negra de tus padres se filtrara en ti de alguna manera. — Pude escuchar la fría determinación en mi voz. Todo lo que quería era que él me creyera.</p><p>—He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de demostrarme eso a mí mismo —susurró mientras le limpiaba el rastro de una lágrima—. Dejé de luchar contra ellos y de intentar irme, fingiendo que estaba bien con lo que estaban haciendo para que siguieran permitiéndome entrenar. Leí todo lo que pude sobre hechizos que podrían sacarme de ese infierno. E hice cada trabajo en la aldea que me ayudara a sacar musculo, así que ya no era un tipo flaco y larguirucho.</p><p>—Eres una buena persona, Harry —le dije suavemente. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y acaricié su cuello mientras continuaba.</p><p>—Me tomó un año llegar a donde tenía que estar, pero luego hice algo horrible, Louis. No soy una persona tan amable como piensas.</p><p>—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunté, asegurándome de que sonaba más seguro de que no era tan malo como lo que sentía por dentro.</p><p>—Hice un hechizo de éxtasis el día de la próxima luna llena justo antes de que comenzara la orgía —dijo en voz tan baja que apenas lo escuché—. Los congelé a todos por siete horas. Ya había reunido algunos de sus mejores libros de hechizos. Sé que fue un error robar, pero pensé que después de casi dos años de violarme y usarme para lo que querían, podría tomarlos como pago.</p><p>—Eso no es gran cosa.</p><p>—Uno de los hombres del aquelarre fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper mi hechizo. No había contado con que al hechizar a veinticinco adultos se podría debilitar tanto la influencia sobre ellos. Estaba cargando uno de los caballos cuando me atacó. Agarré mi espada y lo maté. Podría haberlo herido, haberlo noqueado o algo así, pero cuando pensé en todas las veces que me lastimó, me volví loco.</p><p>—La mayoría de las personas del clan no eran crueles cuando me violaban. Creo que la mayoría pensaba que realmente lo disfrutaba ya que me vine a veces. Mi cuerpo respondió por toda la atención incluso cuando mentalmente me estaba muriendo por dentro. Pero él era malvado, Louis. Me lastimó intencionalmente, me rasgó, me golpeó y me dejó ensangrentado y listo para morir. Y siempre se aseguraba de ser el último, así que para cuando fuera su turno, estaba tan débil que no podía pelear y la mayoría no prestaba atención.</p><p>—Se merecía su muerte y mucho peor, Harry.</p><p>—No me correspondía decidirlo —susurró y comenzó a temblar. Sabía que no era por la temperatura de la casa. Algunas emociones dejaban a una persona tan fría que lo sentían hasta en sus huesos. Me di la vuelta y lo atraje hacia mí para que estuviéramos en nuestras posiciones originales—. Maté a ese hombre, y como había un hechizo de congelación en el pueblo, incluyéndolo a él, absorbí sus poderes.</p><p>—¿Sabías que eso sucedería?</p><p>—No, no tenía ni idea —dijo Harry con un suspiro.</p><p>—Entonces eso no es lo mismo que un sacrificio de sangre —le respondí con firmeza—. Él te atacó, y no solo esa noche. Los tribunales han dictaminado autodefensa por menos que eso, cariño. Todavía eres el hombre maravilloso que sé que eres.</p><p>—¿Esto no cambia lo que sientes por mí?</p><p>—Solamente te respeto y me preocupo más por ti. No puedo imaginar lo que pasaste, cariño, y eres un hombre maravilloso. Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.</p><p>—Después de que los dejé, ganando varias horas de ventaja, decidí dedicarme a la magia curativa. Pensé que, si podía salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible y ayudarlos, compensaría la vida que tomé.</p><p>—Puedo ver cómo sentirías la necesidad de enmendar lo sucedido, pero creo que es más que eso. —Froté mis manos sobre su espalda y miré hacia abajo. Él me miró con sus cejas juntas interrogativamente—. Creo que simplemente eres una buena persona, Harry. Tienes un gran corazón y quieres ayudar a la gente. Puede que hayas decidido mentalmente que necesitas usar tu poder para el bien, pero creo que lo habrías hecho de todos modos incluso si no hubieras pasado por todo eso.</p><p>—Tal vez —susurró y acurrucó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. No parecía muy seguro de eso, pero ahora no era el momento de presionar sus botones. Sentí su cuerpo relajarse, y supe que el tiempo para aprender más sobre mi compañero había terminado. Había compartido tanto, que después de haberlo divulgado cualquiera se sentiría como una esponja húmeda usada—. Nunca le había contado a nadie todo eso.</p><p>—Gracias por confiar en mí. Significa muchísimo para mí.</p><p>—Te diré en otra ocasión por qué los brujos y los Ancianos actuales todavía no confían en mí. Pero tengo una pregunta ahora.</p><p>—Por supuesto, cariño. —Besé su sien de nuevo, tratando de dejar que mis caricias y amor se filtraran en mi pareja.</p><p>—¿Qué le pasó a tu papá? Hablas de tu madre, pero nunca te escuché mencionarlo.</p><p>—Él y mi madre no estaban apareados —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Pasaban el rato juntos, y cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, él se había ido de la ciudad. Supongo que estaba viajando o algo así. Ella dijo que trató de rastrearlo para que él lo supiera, pero tengo la sensación de que no hizo todo lo posible o que hay más en la historia. Por lo que sé, ella ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Fue a principios de los años ochenta.</p><p>—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste acerca de él?</p><p>—Sí, pero más de forma pasajera ya que tenía muchos modelos masculinos en nuestra manada a medida que crecía. Lo que más deseaba era que mi madre encontrara una pareja y sentara cabeza. Ella merece ser feliz, especialmente después de criarme sola. Sigo esperando que al sólo trabajar a tiempo parcial y ayudar a las parejas más jóvenes en la manada tal vez encuentre a alguien para ella.</p><p>—¿Cómo es solo a tiempo parcial? ¿Es muy vieja?</p><p>—Naw, sólo tiene como cincuenta, pero yo gano suficiente dinero como para comprarle una casa hace un par de años, así que no tiene muchos gastos. Pensé que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo lo que sacrificó por mí. Ahora puede enfocarse en ella por una vez en su vida.</p><p>—Eres tan lindo —susurró Harry e inclinó la cabeza para besarme—. Creo que es maravilloso que hayas hecho eso por tu madre.</p><p>Le sonreí, mi corazón se calentó ante sus palabras y agradecido de haber cambiado a temas mejores. Lo que aprendí esa noche sobre Harry me hizo comprender mucho mejor por qué actuaba de la forma en que lo hacía. Ahora sólo necesitaba trabajar en ayudarle a sanar sus heridas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Harry y yo caímos en un cómodo patrón diario. Él no tenía un trabajo de lunes a viernes, pero yo tampoco, así que éramos muy buenos siendo flexibles. Como su puesto era principalmente administrativo como jefe de todos los enfermeros del hospital, al menos trabajaba en turnos de día.</p><p>Se levantaba antes que yo los días que en los que trabajaba, preparaba el café y desayunábamos juntos rápidamente. Luego, la mayoría de los días le llevaba el almuerzo y me tomaba un descanso de mi trabajo. Y para cuando llegaba a casa, yo ya tenía la cena esperándole, incluso si hacía trampa y unas cuantas veces pedía comida para llevar. Luego nos relajábamos, hablamos sobre los bebés, planeamos la guardería y luego hacíamos el amor hasta la hora de dormir. Era mi propio pedacito de cielo.</p><p>Un día le sorprendí al pintar la guardería antes del fin de semana en el que dijimos que íbamos a hacerlo juntos. No era un trabajo duro, y él era más que capaz de hacerlo, pero me ponía nervioso por estar rodeado por el fuerte aroma de la pintura cuando esperaba a uno o más de nuestros bebés.</p><p>Había tomado el gesto con gracia por la intención que había tenido. Y recibí un agradecimiento especial en forma de la mejor mamada del mundo y diversión con un juguete. Me gustaba cómo mi pareja apreciaba lo que hacía y me correspondía. Oh sí, siempre me agradecía.</p><p>Así que me sorprendí cuando escuché su auto entrando en el garaje y luego la puerta cerrándose de golpe a las diez de la mañana. Salí corriendo de mi oficina, bajé las escaleras y patiné hasta detenerme cuando vi la expresión de Harry. Decir que parecía enfadado era probablemente la mayor subestimación del año.</p><p>—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó, cariño? —le pregunté vacilante mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y extendía mi brazo hacia él.</p><p>—No puedo —respondió con los dientes apretados—. Aún no. Primero necesito...</p><p>—¿Qué necesitas? —Sus ojos brillaron con lujuria mientras le echaba una mirada a mi cuerpo, y entendí que estaba tratando de convertir su rabia en sexo en un esfuerzo por calmarse.</p><p>—A ti, Louis. Te necesito. —Harry gruñó y se quitó la camisa. Asentí sin decir una palabra mientras me quitaba mi propia camisa y me acercaba. Esta podría no haber sido la forma más saludable de lidiar con lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza, pero se suponía que Harry no debía estar bajo ningún estrés indebido al estar embarazado y todo eso.</p><p>—Siempre vas a tenerme, Harry —le dije suavemente mientras pasaba las manos por su suave pecho. Él me gruñó, agarró mis hombros, y me hizo girar para que mi cara se estuviera presionando contra la puerta de entrada. Jadeé en estado de shock por lo rápido que se movía y cuando literalmente me arrancó los jeans. Me alegré de no haberme molestado con los zapatos esa mañana.</p><p>—No. Te. Atrevas. A. Moverte. —Me estremecí de miedo por el tono frío de su voz, pero asentí con la cabeza. Estaba doblado hacia un lado, por lo que al menos pude ver por encima de mi hombro cuando entró en la sala de estar y sacó la botella de lubricante que teníamos allí para cuando nos necesitábamos y no alcanzaríamos a llegar a nuestra habitación.</p><p>Sinceramente, tenía más miedo de las noticias que habían dejado así a mi pareja. Sabía en mi corazón que el hombre que amaba nunca me lastimaría. Hace un par de días me di cuenta de que amaba a Harry con toda mi alma y me moría de ganas de contárselo. Ahora no era el momento, sin embargo. Lo entendía.</p><p>Harry se quitó los pantalones y se quitó los zapatos mientras caminaba hacia mí. Se inclinó y mordió mi hombro con fuerza, al mismo tiempo me dio un golpe en el trasero, causando que saltara a causa de ambos puntos de dolor.</p><p>—¿A quién le perteneces? —gruñó en mi oído. Estaba tan sorprendido por sus acciones que no respondí de inmediato, y eso me mereció varias palmadas más duras que fueron tan rápidas que apenas las registré, excepto por el escozor—. ¿Por qué no lo dices? ¿A quién diablos perteneces para toda la eternidad?</p><p>—Harry Styles —exclamé mientras me metía tres dedos en el culo. No era que estuviera en contra de un pequeño juego brusco durante el sexo, y Harry había estado arriba la noche anterior, así que no estaba tan apretado. Estaba congelado por la conmoción y la confusión al ver este lado nuevo y salvaje de mi pareja—. ¡Te pertenezco para siempre, Harry!</p><p>—Buena respuesta —gimió y aplastó su boca con la mía en un beso brutal que hizo que nuestros dientes chocaran—. Lamento esto. Dime que pare y encontraré otra manera de tratar de calmarme. Simplemente no puedo controlar mi ira y mis emociones.</p><p>—No lo lamentes —jadeé cuando me mordió de nuevo y empujó un cuarto dedo antes de que mi culo estuviera listo—. Estoy aquí para ti, cariño. Toma lo que necesitas de mí. Puedo manejarlo.</p><p>—Gracias —susurró y sollozó.</p><p>Okay, ¿acababa de pasar de rabia ciega a sollozar? ¿Esto era una cosa hormonal a causa del embarazo?</p><p>—Mierda —siseé cuando sus dedos se alejaron de mí y su enorme y dura polla chocando en mí me arrancó de mis pensamientos.</p><p>—Mío —gruñó mientras empujaba hacia mí fuertemente. No tuve la oportunidad de responder cuando agarró mis caderas bruscamente y comenzó a embestir mi agujero apenas preparado. Mi cuerpo estaba al ras contra la puerta, por lo que el ángulo era agudo e hizo que mi cuerpo estuviera más apretado de lo normal, lo que pareció romper cualquier apariencia de control—. ¡Eres todo lo que me queda! ¡Y no voy a cederte! ¡Eres mío para siempre!</p><p>—Sí, Harry, todo tuyo —gruñí entre embestidas. Deseaba moverme desesperadamente para que mis manos estuvieran apuntalando mi cuerpo en lugar de mis hombros y mi polla no estuviera rozándose contra la puerta áspera. Pero parece que no puedo obtener suficiente influencia bajo las arremetidas de su cuerpo mucho más grande y mucho más fuerte.</p><p>—¡Admite que me amas! —exigió mientras me follaba aún más fuerte y más rápido. Maldita sea, no sabía que pudiera moverse así—. No me importa si estás mintiendo ahora mismo. Solo dilo. —Luego comenzó a puntuar sus palabras con cada fuerte empuje lo cual casi me hizo estrellar contra la puerta—. Dime. Que. Me. Amas. ¡Ahora!</p><p>—Te amo —grité mientras parte de mi corazón se rompía. No estaba mintiendo. Era como realmente me sentía, pero no era así como quería decírselo. Este no era el momento romántico con el que siempre había soñado cuando mi pareja y yo intercambiáramos palabras de amor—. Nunca te dejaré, Harry. Te amaré por siempre.</p><p>Harry rugió mi nombre mientras se disparaba profundamente en mi cuerpo ligeramente maltrecho. Él montó su clímax cuando me quedé completamente quieto. Luego se desplomó sobre la puerta y me aplastó en el proceso.</p><p>—Yo también te amo —susurró mientras se movía ligeramente y acariciaba mi cuello. Me tragué las lágrimas de tristeza, confusión y un poco de ira, todo en uno. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, y mucho menos entender lo que quería decir, se apartó de mí e hizo que me girara.</p><p>Gemí mientras él aplastaba su boca contra la mía, mucho más suave esta vez. Me levantó, e instintivamente envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Harry se giró y me presionó contra la pared junto a la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirar una de las fotos y los objetos de la mesa del vestíbulo.</p><p>Volvió a embestirme y me sorprendió que todavía estuviera duro y listo para empezar. No es que tuviera un largo tiempo de recuperación entre rondas, pero esta vez estaba bastante seguro de que nunca se suavizó. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?</p><p>No tuve la oportunidad de preguntar, ya que comenzó a embestirme fuerte y rápido. No tanto como cuando estaba contra la puerta, pero lo suficiente como para que realmente no me quedara mucho aire para hablar. Y ahora mi polla y saco dolían tanto debido a la necesidad de liberación que dejé escapar un patético gemido.</p><p>—¿Mi dulce pareja necesita venirse? Ruega por ello, bebé —dijo Harry firmemente entre besos encima de donde había mordido.</p><p>—Por favor, Harry. Por favor, déjame venirme. Me duele —rogué, gimoteando y suplicando con todo lo que tenía. Él me sonrió perversamente y se inclinó hacia adelante para que su creciente estómago frotara mi pene a la perfección—. ¡Harry!</p><p>—Bien, pareja, dame lo que quiero —ronroneó en mi oído. Oh, chico, como si pudiera contenerme. Me vine tan fuerte que pensé que la parte superior de mi cabeza podría salir volando. Sentí que nunca terminaría mientras cubría ambos estómagos con más semen de lo que creía que mis bolas podían contener—. Te amo, Louis.</p><p>Y esas simples palabras comenzaron un orgasmo completamente nuevo en medio del que ya estaba teniendo. Minutos u horas después, no estoy muy seguro de cuál, sentí a Harry ponerse rígido y gritar su liberación mientras llenaba mi agujero hasta el borde. Sabía que debería haberme sentido culpable de haber disfrutado esto cuando él estaba tan molesto por algo, pero era demasiado bueno como para concentrarse en algo más.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, mi amor —Harry susurró contra mi cuello unos momentos más tarde cuando sus piernas cedieron, y nos dejó deslizarnos hasta el suelo. Parecía perdido en sí mismo y comenzó a repetirlo una y otra vez. Se lo permití cuatro veces antes de que realmente empezara a asustarme y pasé de frotar suavemente su espalda a alejarme para poder ver su rostro.</p><p>—¿Que pasó cariño? Tienes que hablar conmigo porque realmente estás empezando a asustarme.</p><p>—M-Me despidieron —farfulló mientras sus ojos comenzaban a desbordarse de lágrimas.</p><p>—Dios mío, ¿por qué? —Emití un gritito de asombro. Y luego me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos—. ¿Porque revelaste que eras un brujo?</p><p>—Pero dijeron que estaba robando medicamentos —dijo Harry patéticamente, aparentemente completamente deprimido y asintió—. Yo nunca haría eso, Louis. De hecho, estoy licenciado como médico y podría obtener medicamentos si quisiera. Y no tiene sentido el lugar de dónde dijeron que supuestamente los robé.</p><p>—Explícamelo —No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con eso, y tuve la sensación de que era información crucial.</p><p>—La mayoría de los empleados solo tienen acceso a ciertos armarios de suministros y gavetas médicas en donde guardamos los medicamentos recetados. De la misma forma que los médicos y las enfermeras que trabajan en pediatría no tienen acceso a los suministros de neurología.</p><p>—Está bien, eso tiene sentido. Eso reduciría la confusión.</p><p>—Correcto, y esa era mi maldita idea hace años —dijo con tal veneno en su voz que supe que se estaba enojando de nuevo. Froté mis manos en sus brazos, y eso pareció calmarlo un poco—. Yo y sólo algunos otros, tenemos acceso a todas las áreas diferentes porque estamos a cargo de ellas o rotamos las ubicaciones. Merodeaba mucho para llenarlas y revisarlas todas aleatoriamente para asegurarme de que coincidan los informes de stock.</p><p>—De nuevo, parece lógico. —Le di una débil sonrisa, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrarle que, por encima de todo, estaba de su parte.</p><p>—Bueno, los medicamentos robados fueron un gran montón de oncología, de la que todos saben que me mantengo alejado como la peste. — Harry no me miró a los ojos y se puso de un intenso tono rojo.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿tu exnovio trabaja en el hospital? —pregunté, rodando los ojos ante lo complicado que se estaba poniendo esto.</p><p>—Sí, él es, amm, bueno, jefe de oncología.</p><p>—Me imaginé —gemí—. Está bien, entonces este enorme alijo de medicamentos desaparece de repente y te relacionaron eso, ¿cómo?</p><p>—Bueno, la esposa de Jake también trabaja allí. Así es como se conocieron en realidad. Ella es enfermera en esa ala.</p><p>—Déjame adivinar —comencé a decir y luego me detuve para tomar una respiración profunda. Estaba listo para revelar la imagen que estaba imaginando y esos imbéciles lastimando a mi pareja. Pero no nos haría ningún bien a los dos enfurecernos en ese momento, y mi fastidio volvería a alejar a Harry—. ¿Simplemente dijo que te vio allí justo antes de que desaparecieran los medicamentos?</p><p>—No estoy seguro si ella fue tan específica. Todo lo que me dijeron fue que me habían visto en ese piso temprano el día de ayer, y ella pensó que era extraño ya que nunca estoy allí. Y luego la enfermera a cargo fue a buscar algo más tarde y vio sus suministros habían sido robados.</p><p>—¿Les dijiste que no eres un idiota? —pregunté mientras me ponía de pie.</p><p>Ambos gemimos cuando su polla se deslizó fuera de mí. Ayudé a Harry a ponerse de pie y vi que me estaba mirando como si me estuviera creciendo otra cabeza. —Harry, si fueras a robar y tuvieras acceso a todas las ubicaciones diferentes: ¿por qué vaciarías un solo lugar? Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para robar lentamente un poco de todas partes para despejar las sospechas.</p><p>—Sí, en realidad no pensé en eso —dijo con tristeza mientras se desplomaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. Fui al fregadero a mojar algunas toallas de papel. Esta no era una conversación que debíamos tener mientras el semen de mi pareja se escapaba de mi culo—. Estaba tan sorprendido de que pensaran que robaría. He vivido y respirado ese lugar básicamente desde que se abrió.</p><p>—Harry, cariño, no creen que hayas robado una mierda —le contesté suavemente mientras exprimía las toallas. Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé entre sus piernas abiertas. Lo limpié suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Tengo dos conjeturas realmente buenas. O querían que te fueras por lo que eres o porque tu exnovio te está incriminando. ¿Han estado separados por mucho tiempo? ¿Podría haber descubierto que estabas embarazado y nunca le dijiste que podrías tener bebés?</p><p>—Oh, por los dioses —jadeó lentamente. ¡La luz se hizo en su cabeza! Él nunca pensó que lo estaban incriminando—. Sólo pensé que había un error o alguien más los robó y yo era un chivo expiatorio conveniente. ¿Crees que Jake podría haber estado detrás de esto?</p><p>Quería darle un golpe en la cabeza. Para alguien tan viejo como Harry, a veces también era muy, muy ingenuo. Supuse que era debido a la forma en que fue criado y la forma en que su propia gente lo evitó, que no tenía mucha inteligencia interpersonal.</p><p>—Creo que ahora mismo necesitas acostarte y relajarte —le dije lo más uniformemente que pude. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo, y mi pareja ya había tenido suficiente estrés por hoy, y estaba preocupado por su cuerpo y estado emocional—. Quiero que tomes una siesta antes del almuerzo, e idearemos un plan. ¿De acuerdo?</p><p>—Estás enojado —susurró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos—. Lo siento, fui tan rudo contigo. No debería haberme desquitado contigo.</p><p>—No voy a mentir y decir que no estoy enojado y herido, aunque quiero hacerlo para que te calmes y descanses. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy enojado, Harry. Me diste la opción de decir que no, y te di la luz verde. Demonios, tuve uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida. Es posible que camine un poco raro entre hoy y mañana.</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué? —gimoteó cuando me levanté. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de pensar qué decir que pudiera aplacarlo hasta que tuviera tiempo de pensar sin mentir o estresarlo más. Agarré algunas toallas de papel más después de tirar las otras y me limpié—. Lo siento, Louis. Por favor, dime lo que hice.</p><p>—Por un lado, creo que deberías haberme dicho que tu exnovio y su esposa trabajaban en el mismo hospital que tú, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo terminaron las cosas. Además, he ido a visitarte allí casi todos los días en los que trabajas, Harry. Podría haberme topado con él y ni siquiera haberme percatado. ¿No crees que él estaría enojado y lo dirigiría hacia mí una vez que supiera que estabas embarazado de otro hombre?</p><p>—No pensé en eso —susurró y miró sus manos. Apoyé mi trasero contra la encimera, realmente deseando estar vestidos para esta conversación—. Estaba bastante seguro de que debería decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías, y las cosas han ido tan bien que no quería molestarte.</p><p>—No podría reclamarte ni una mierda si él todavía trabaja allí porque sé que se acabó entre ustedes. Me importa que me lo hayas ocultado, y realmente explica mucho. ¿Me pusiste como tu contacto de emergencia?</p><p>—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Harry con una mirada triste y confusa que era más que un puchero adorable que me hacía querer arrastrarme sobre su regazo y consolarlo. Y él ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo, por lo que se me hacía más difícil ignorarlo—. No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso.</p><p>—He estado recibiendo llamadas al azar, y al menos tres veces juré que alguien me estaba siguiendo después de dejar el hospital. Te lo dije.</p><p>—Cierto, pero me imaginé...</p><p>—¿Imaginaste qué? —prácticamente gruñí.</p><p>—Escuché a algunas doctoras hablar de lo sexi que eras, y pensé que tal vez una de ellas simplemente te había perseguido para echarte una buena mirada o algo así. Supuse que las llamadas eran números equivocados o algo así. —Se encogió de hombros y me lanzó sus ojos de cachorro como si me suplicara que volviera a consolarlo.</p><p>—Necesito pensar y tienes que acostarte.</p><p>—¿No te acostarás conmigo? —Su voz era tan triste que sentí que lo estaba golpeando. Negué con la cabeza otra vez y caminé con mucha más calma de lo que sentía hacia nuestra habitación. Él me siguió, sentándose en la cama y mirándome mientras me ponía algo de ropa. Necesitaba aire, y no necesitaba estar allí con él en ese momento—. Aunque vas a volver, ¿cierto?</p><p>—Sí, Harry —le dije suavemente. Me acerqué a él y me paré entre sus piernas. Moví mi mano debajo de su barbilla hasta que me miró—. Seré honesto. No soy fan de cómo dijimos que nos amamos por primera vez. Esas son las dos cosas que me molestan, pero no hay motivo para no volver a casa, porque te amo.</p><p>—Lo siento —respondió y comenzó a alejarse—. Soy un compañero horrible.</p><p>—No lo eres —le dije firmemente y agarré sus hombros fuertemente para evitar que se alejara—. Te amo y regresaré a casa. Necesito pensar, y para un mono, el aire fresco y el aire libre son la mejor manera de hacerlo. Por favor, cálmate y déjame pensar.</p><p>—Bien, okay. —Tragó ruidosamente y asintió como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente volvería—. Has sido más que paciente conmigo, y puedo darte un poco de espacio. No quiero abrumarte. Solo estoy asustado, frustrado, herido y confundido y casi todas las demás emociones se arremolinan en mi mente a la vez. Lo juro, me estoy volviendo loco.</p><p>—No te estás volviendo loco —le dije suavemente y palmeé su cadera. Él entendió la idea y se movió para poder retirar las sábanas. Logré que se arrastrara debajo de ellas y se sentara en la cama—. Estás hormonal y embarazado y tu mundo ha sido sacudido demasiadas veces en menos de un mes. Ahora mismo necesitas relajarte mientras voy a caminar. Y luego traeré a casa los sándwiches que te gustan del deli, y hablaremos.</p><p>—Te amo con todo mi corazón, Louis. Lamento que así sea como te lo dije por primera vez.</p><p>—Sé que sí, cariño. —Me incliné y le di un beso suave y casto antes de arroparlo—. Descansa un poco y estaré en casa en unas horas.</p><p>—'Kay —dijo bostezando, y supe que estaba exhausto, mental y físicamente después de dos rondas de sexo vigoroso. Le di una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación. Por un capricho, agarré uno de mis muchos cuadernos que había en mi oficina y un bolígrafo. Sabía que una vez que resolviera algunas cosas iba a tener preguntas, y me gustaba organizarme cuando tenía tantas cosas en mi mente.</p><p>Agarré mis llaves y salí. Honestamente, no tenía idea de hacia dónde iba hasta que salté en la I-25 y vi las señales de Jardín de los Dioses. Bueno, si eso no era solo un mensaje de los poderes fácticos, entonces no sabía lo que era. Paré ahí mismo y seguí las señales.</p><p>Al principio no fue gran cosa. Colorado Springs era uno de los lugares más pintorescos que había visto en mi vida, con montañas y naturaleza rodeando la ciudad. Pero a medida que me acercaba, vi las formaciones rocosas más impresionantes que ni siquiera sabía que podían existir. Aparqué en el estacionamiento principal y salí de mi auto. Sabía que probablemente parecía un bobo con la boca abierta, pero era tan hermoso.</p><p>Caminé durante unos buenos veinte minutos mientras procesaba todo lo que Harry me había dicho. Por ahora, ignoraría mis sentimientos sobre cómo admitimos que nos amábamos porque era algo que podríamos superar. El problema más grande fue el dolor y la traición que estaba sintiendo en este momento.</p><p>Llegué a la mitad de la parte principal del parque y me dejé caer en un banco. Maldita sea, estaba cansado. Definitivamente, eso no estaba al nivel de una caminata. Había colinas y laderas que me hicieron desear estar en mejor forma.</p><p>Además, todavía me estaba adaptando al cambio de altura de vivir aquí versus Orlando. Sin embargo, vivir en algún lugar rodeado de montañas hace que una persona se dé cuenta de que está fuera de forma.</p><p>Mientras estaba sentado allí, comencé a apuntar preguntas para Harry. Y aunque sabía que había una manera de demostrar que era inocente, no estaba tan preocupado por recuperar su trabajo como lo estaba de limpiar su nombre. Si el hospital informaba esto a cualquier funcionario, mi pareja podría estar en riesgo de perder sus licencias médicas. Y no importa qué, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.</p><p>Simplemente no veía a Harry queriendo volver al trabajo en el hospital una vez que el polvo se asentara y les hiciera morder el polvo. Él creía mucho en la confianza, y estaba seguro de que, después de todo, nunca volvería a confiar en ellos. Esta fue una gran traición después de todo. Ni siquiera parecían tener una consulta formal o incluso una suspensión. Creía que saltar directo al despido era un maldito "¡jódete, brujo!" por parte de la administración.</p><p>Mi única pregunta era si esta era una completa conspiración o si tuvieron ayuda de Jake. Tenía la sensación de que allí pasaban muchas más cosas de las que alguno de nosotros sabíamos. Quiero decir, ¿quién despide a un maravilloso empleado y Jefe de Enfermeros después de veinticinco años de empleo por un rumor?</p><p>Saqué mi teléfono e hice algunas llamadas. Necesitaba algunas respuestas externas antes de elaborar un plan. Conseguí un muy buen comienzo con uno de los principales y más poderosos Ancianos de la UPAC. El Anciano Rice prometió hablar con uno de sus herbívoros y volver a hablar conmigo.</p><p>Una hora más tarde, estaba seguro de que no solo tenía un plan para limpiar el nombre de Harry, sino también averiguar a dónde iría desde aquí. Porque incluso como pareja de Harry, no quería que volviera a ese jodido hospital. Si lo apuñalaban así por la espalda, entonces no lo merecían.</p><p>Anoté algunas notas y preguntas más antes de hacer una última llamada a mi editor mientras volvía a mi automóvil. Eso salió incluso mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado y me dejó sonriendo mientras conducía de regreso a casa. Sí, vi el Jardín de los Dioses convirtiéndose en mi lugar habitual para pensar y estar en comunión con la naturaleza cuando necesitaba inspiración.</p><p>Mientras conducía hacia la salida, casi dejé caer el teléfono unas cuantas veces a causa de las vistas. Había varias formaciones rocosas grandes que no podía creer que aún no se hubieran caído. ¿Cómo diablos se mantenían erguidas sin aparatos ortopédicos o algo así? Además, me encantó la forma en que se veía el rojo terroso.</p><p>Colgué con mi editor cuando entré en la tienda de delicatessen y obtuve a mi pareja su comida favorita. También me aseguré de obtener pepinillos y galletas de chocolate extra ya que sabía que necesitaba sonrisas extra en ese momento. Después de pagar y conducir de regreso a casa, me di cuenta de manera indirecta de que lo que le sucedió a Harry podría haber sido una bendición para él y para todos los paranormales en el área tri-estatal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entré en la cocina desde la puerta del garaje y no pude evitar sonreír. Mi muy hermosa pareja usaba nada más que pantalones de pijama, sacudiendo sus caderas mientras hacía plátanos cubiertos de chocolate. Me tomó un segundo reconocer que estaba cantando "How We Operate", de Gomez, y que los dioses me ayuden, era incluso más sexy que cuando Owen lo cantó en Anatomía de Grey esa temporada.</p><p>Justo cuando la letra de la canción decía "turn me", se giró y se congeló. ¡Supongo que no me había escuchado!</p><p>—Estaba trabajando en una forma de pedir perdón —dijo Harry tímidamente cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.</p><p>—No te detengas por mí. —Sonreí y me apoyé contra la encimera—. Estaba disfrutando del espectáculo y tienes una gran voz.</p><p>Me miró un momento y luego dijo bruscamente: —No iba a intentar drogarte con plátanos para que me saltaras encima o algo así. Solo pensé que después de lo que pasó... dijiste que eran tus favoritos.</p><p>—Lo sé, cariño. —Me reí entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia él y dejé el almuerzo en la mesa de la cocina. Luego tomé su mano en la mía y lamí lentamente de sus dedos el chocolate caliente derretido mientras sostenía su mirada.</p><p>—Me voy a poner los pantalones —gimió pero no se apartó.</p><p>—Me gustaría ver eso.</p><p>—¿Esto significa que estoy perdonado? —Harry tragó saliva mientras lo miraba. ¿Lo estaba? ¿Todo estaba solucionado?</p><p>—Sí. Con una condición.</p><p>—Cualquier cosa —jadeó cuando solté su mano y di un paso atrás.</p><p>—Voy a olvidar lo que nos declaramos el uno al otro durante el sexo — le dije, levantando una mano cuando fue a interrumpirme—. Todavía me siento de esa manera, pero me mató que así fuera como nos lo dijimos el uno al otro. Por lo tanto, en mi opinión, no lo hicimos, y de esa manera podemos hacerlo bien en otro momento.</p><p>—¿Decir qué?</p><p>—Dijimos... —Comencé a responder y luego me di cuenta de que lo decía como una manera de reconocer mi petición de que eso nunca había pasado—. Gracias.</p><p>—¿Y todo lo demás? —Dioses, me desgarró lo asustado y perdido que parecía.</p><p>—Vamos a comer, y tengo algunas preguntas. —Él asintió y tomó un par de gaseosas de la nevera mientras yo abría la bolsa y dividía la comida.</p><p>Harry era una de esas personas casi demasiado molestas que eran súper saludables. Pero durante su embarazo, comenzó a desear el azúcar y las gaseosas como si nada más importara. Supuse que entonces yo obtendría un respiro y volveríamos al té helado sin azúcar después de que él diera a luz.</p><p>—¿Jake o su esposa tendrían acceso a tus registros personales y sabrían que cambiaste tu contacto de emergencia?</p><p>—Sí —respondió de inmediato y luego tomó una gran mordida de su sándwich, mirando hacia otro lado.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás apartando la mirada? ¿Estás escondiendo algo?</p><p>—¡No! —explicó e inadvertidamente escupió algo de carne asada. No pude evitar reírme de eso. Harry masticó y tragó rápidamente antes de volver a intentarlo—. No quería verte enojado conmigo por no haber pensado que eso podría causarnos problemas.</p><p>—Ya se me ha pasado, cariño —le dije suavemente, dándome cuenta de que mientras me había acomodado mucho en mi cabeza con mi salida, Harry no lo había hecho y todavía estaba enloqueciendo—. Mientras me prometas que nunca volverás a tener algo como esto oculto de mí, estamos bien.</p><p>—Te lo juro, Louis —respondió, luciendo años más joven y como si un gran peso se levantara de sus hombros—. Iba a decírtelo. No es como si realmente lo estuviera escondiendo. Simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo, y las cosas han sido tan grandiosas que no quería que mi mierda lo jodiera todo.</p><p>—Pero ves que no decirme podría habernos jodido mucho peor que simplemente haciéndomelo saber.</p><p>—Sí —susurró Harry y agachó la cabeza avergonzado—. Jake siempre fue tan celoso y enloquecía si alguna vez nombraba a otro hombre.</p><p>—Realmente no soy celoso. —Me encogí de hombros. Yo no lo estaba—. Y confío en ti, cariño.</p><p>—¿De verdad?</p><p>—Por supuesto —le dije con los ojos muy abiertos y luego hice un gesto hacia su estómago distendido—. ¡Nunca tendría hijos con alguien en quien no confiara! —Él sonrió hasta que dije lo que venía después en mi lista de cosas para manejar—. Llamé a un abogado de derechos civiles que trabaja en casos paranormales. Nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos y él conoce a un par de jueces que aún ocultan lo que son y que lo ayudan de vez en cuando, mientras la mayoría de los jueces ponen los ojos en blanco ante sus peticiones.</p><p>—¿P-por qué necesito un abogado? —Parecía que iba a cagar un ladrillo.</p><p>—Harry, fuiste acusado falsamente de robar y despedido sin ninguna prueba —respondí con cuidado, no queriendo alterarlo aún más—. En este momento él está recibiendo una orden judicial para las cintas de seguridad del hospital, con suerte, antes de que piensen en destruirlas. Eres bastante pasivo la mayor parte del tiempo, y apostaría a que no pensaban que pelearías contra esto.</p><p>—No quiero recuperar mi trabajo si así es como me van a tratar.</p><p>—Lo sé. —Mierda, aquí llegaba la siguiente bomba en la que estaba adivinando que no pensó—. Pero robar medicamentos es una gran acusación, cariño. Podrías perder su licencia médica por eso.</p><p>—El director del hospital juró que no presentaría cargos formales. — Los ojos de Harry eran del tamaño de platillos.</p><p>—Y eso me deja saber que no tienen pruebas y esta es una acusación de mierda. —Tomé otro bocado de mi sándwich y reflexioné sobre eso mientras masticaba—. Si pensaran que realmente lo hiciste, no querrían que ejercieras en ningún otro lado.</p><p>—Sí, comencé a preguntarme sobre eso cuando fuiste a caminar. Es un gran desastre, Louis.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero podemos arreglarlo. —Parecía tan derrotado que sabía que haría cualquier cosa para borrar esa mirada de su rostro, así que mordí la bala—. ¿Harry? —Él me miró y nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento—. Te amo —susurré—. Ya eres mi todo, y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, no quiero. Si viviera miles de años, no podría haber elegido una pareja más maravillosa que aquella que encontré por culpa de los engaños de la UPAC.</p><p>—Yo también te amo, Louis. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sonrió tan ampliamente que sentí que gran parte del dolor y la tensión abandonaban la habitación.</p><p>—Gracias por llamar a tu amigo y ayudarme.</p><p>—Oh, todavía no he terminado. —Solté una risita, sabiendo muy bien que tenía más trucos debajo de la manga. Me miró tan interrogante que continué—. ¿Sabías que la UPAC ha estado buscando abrir algunas clínicas paranormales? —Sacudió su cabeza y luego sus ojos se abrieron como si entendiera mi significado.</p><p>—¿Yo? —chilló.</p><p>—Sí tú. Tienes siglos de experiencia médica con todo tipo de personas y tantas licencias que ni siquiera sé qué significan. Serías perfecto para abrir y administrar una clínica. Estamos lo suficientemente cerca de Denver para que la gente pueda llegar fácilmente, y tenemos un aeropuerto internacional. Hablé con el Anciano Rice de los herbívoros, y pensó que Colorado Springs sería una excelente ubicación.</p><p>—Tiene a un chico haciendo averiguaciones, Shea Mayer, que estaba buscando expandir su compañía de laboratorio. Y dijo que ayudaría a financiar una de las clínicas si pudiera contratar a algunos técnicos que lo ayudaran en proyectos paralelos cuando su personal se sintiera abrumado. Es posible que no necesitemos personal de laboratorio a tiempo completo desde el principio, así no les pagarían por sentarse y mover los pulgares.</p><p>—Has estado muy ocupado. —Se rió entre dientes.</p><p>—Así es, pero también tengo más —dije con un guiño—. Necesito preguntarte otras cosas, empezando por algo que no puedo creer que no hayamos hablado todavía.</p><p>—Dinero, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¡Sí! —Todavía no podía superar el hecho de que habíamos estado apareados durante tres semanas y no tenía ni idea de la situación económica de Harry, ni él sabía más sobre mí a excepción de cómo me ganaba la vida.</p><p>—Nunca ha sido un problema. ¿Crees que debería financiar la clínica y obtener el sello de aprobación de la UPAC?</p><p>Mi mandíbula prácticamente golpeó la mesa en ese momento. Estaba hablando de financiar una clínica de la misma manera en que pensaría en comprar un nuevo DVD. Eso y él cambiaba al modo profesional y actuaba con confianza nuevamente, lo cual me excitaba.</p><p>—Sí, tengo mucho dinero. —Harry se rió entre dientes y trasladó sus dedos debajo de mi mandíbula para cerrarla—. Vas a atrapar moscas de esa manera, bebé.</p><p>—¿Tienes lo suficiente para financiar una clínica por capricho? — espeté con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Cómo?</p><p>—Oh, de muchas maneras diferentes. —Él rió disimuladamente, pero luego se puso serio—. Todas son legales, Louis. Nunca usé magia negra ni nada.</p><p>—¡Nunca pensé que lo harías! —Dije, dejando que mi sorpresa se reflejara en mis palabras—. Nunca le harías daño a la gente, Harry. Solo tenía curiosidad, pero no tienes que decirme.</p><p>—No, no lo estoy ocultando, pero después de vivir unos miles de años, hay tantas maneras diferentes que me tomaría una semana enumerarlas todas.</p><p>—Solo concédeme una porque me muero por saber. —Me sentí mareado. ¿Qué cosas geniales había hecho mi pareja a lo largo de los años?</p><p>—Bueno, no puedo decir que siempre fui legal en realidad —dijo pensativamente mientras se recostaba en su silla—. Fui pirata durante algunas décadas e hice mucho dinero de esa manera. Pero no lo hice por el dinero. Estaba en contra de la esclavitud. —¿Totalmente genial?— Tenía dinero en ese momento, incluso si no lo alardeaba y actuaba como imbécil de primera. Compré algunas naves rápidas y contraté algunas tripulaciones para ayudar a interceptar barcos de esclavistas cuando llegaban a América.</p><p>—Hice que algún miembro de la tripulación los liberara y llevara a los pobres secuestrados a casa, pero nos quedábamos con todo el resto del botín. De hecho, todavía hay un pueblo en el sur de África llamado Styles. Envié hombres para construir el lugar como un refugio para los esclavos desplazados.</p><p>—¡Santa mierda! —emití un grito ahogado.</p><p>—Entonces daba la vuelta y vendía el barco que robamos a Inglaterra o Francia. Oh, solía ayudar a los museos en excavaciones a principios del siglo XX. Estaba vivo cuando las civilizaciones realmente estaban allí, así que sabía dónde estarían las mejores ruinas y reliquias. Cobraba una gran tarifa y comisiones sobre lo que encontraran. Hice varios millones de dólares de esa manera.</p><p>—¿Qué tan genial es tu vida?</p><p>—Puede ser —dijo lentamente, y luego sus ojos se suavizaron cuando alcanzó mi mano—. Pero no era feliz. Nunca fui feliz hasta que te conocí, Louis.</p><p>—Yo también —le susurré mientras le apretaba la mano, tratando de no ahogarme con las emociones que sentía. Entonces otra idea me golpeó—. Iba a preguntar si podría entrevistarte sobre la forma en la que te trató el hospital. Llamé a mi editor y él quiere ayudar y aprobar la historia, pero creo que, si te parece bien, deberíamos abarcarlo completamente. ¡Nunca pensé en cómo los antiguos paranormales conocerían tanta historia!</p><p>—¿Llamaste a tu editor, a la UPAC y a un abogado para que me ayudaran mientras estabas fuera? —Asentí con la cabeza, preocupado, porque pudiera estar molesto hasta que vi una cálida sonrisa cruzando su rostro—. ¡Eres la mejor pareja del mundo!</p><p>—Me alegra que pienses así. —Solté una risita, sonrojándome por su alabanza—. ¡Oh, por los dioses!</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó, sus ojos llenos de emoción.</p><p>—He tenido algunos editores que pidiéndome que escriba libros sobre historias de paranormales, pero nunca tuve el impulso y me sentía cómodo con lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Tal vez deberíamos hacer eso? Podríamos donar los ingresos a un fondo para ayudar a establecer otras clínicas paranormales.</p><p>¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántos no buscan servicios médicos básicos porque temen que los descubran? Así es como comenzó esta idea de la UPAC.</p><p>—Y dices que yo soy un hombre amable —dijo y negó con la cabeza. Luego me miró con tanto amor en los ojos que lo sentí como una cálida manta—. No tienes idea de lo increíble que eres, Louis. Ayudo a la gente médicamente, pero apuesto a que nunca ves cuánto los ayudas con tus historias y tus escritos.</p><p>—Creo que nunca pensé en eso de esa manera —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Simplemente creo que la gente debería saber sobre la injusticia en el mundo. Quiero decir, ¿cómo podrá cambiar algún día, o la gente sabrá que no está sola si no saben al respecto?</p><p>Quería decir más, pero un golpe en la puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación. Hice un gesto a Harry para que se quedara sentado y corrí para ver quién era. Cuando miré a través de la mirilla, vi a una dama bien vestida que no parecía imponente. Chico, cuán equivocado estaba.</p><p>—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunté después de abrir la puerta y pasar el umbral. Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, ella me abofeteaba.</p><p>—Mi esposo no va a regresar con ese maldito brujo, así que dile que deje de intentar robármelo.</p><p>—Vigila lo que dices, perra —gruñí y me acerqué a ella. Supongo que pensó que no tomaría represalias. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque era una mujer? Que se joda, ella acaba de atacarme—. Te apareces en nuestra casa e insultas a mi pareja, sin mencionar que me atacas. Yo que tú sería muy cuidadosa con mis próximas palabras porque podrían ser las últimas.</p><p>—Oh, por favor, eres como un metro veinte —se burló, recuperando esa actitud esnob. De acuerdo, bien, quizás ella medía unos centímetros más que yo. ¿Pero en serio? ¿Un metro veinte? ¡Oh, vamos!—. Podría patearte el culo con una mano atada a la espalda.</p><p>—Uno pensaría que hoy en día los humanos dejarían de suponer que todos los demás en el mundo son humanos. —Eso obtuvo la reacción que yo quería, y tragó ruidosamente—. No tienes idea de en qué animal me convierto, y si bien soy pequeño, soy mucho más fuerte que un humano del doble de tu tamaño y mucho más difícil de matar.</p><p>—¡S-sólo mantén a ese brujo lejos de mi esposo!</p><p>—Él no quiere a Jake —gruñí—. Jake ha estado empezando los problemas con nosotros, señora...</p><p>—¿Qué significa esto, Yolanda? —Preguntó Harry con una voz fría y firme por encima de mi hombro—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?</p><p>—¡Aléjate de Jake! —Dio un paso atrás mientras gritaba, dándose cuenta de que era superada en número—. Has jodido su cabeza ahora que sabe lo que eres y que puedes tener hijos.</p><p>—¡Eso no es culpa de Harry! Nuestro apareamiento y nuestros bebés no tienen nada que ver contigo o con Jake —gruñí, sintiendo que nuestro apareamiento estaba siendo amenazado.</p><p>—Claro —dijo mientras levantaba un lado de su cadera y ponía la mano sobre ella dramáticamente—. Como si a los enfermos como vosotros no les encantaría tener a alguien más en su cama. Bueno, no podéis tenerlo.</p><p>—¡Jódete! No lo queremos, y tú no estarías aquí si tu hombre fuera heterosexual —le grité y me enfrenté a su cara—. ¿No puedes complacerlo de la misma forma que una polla en su culo? Estás aquí porque estás buscando a alguien a quien culpar. Ve a culpar a tu marido enfermo de la cabeza.</p><p>—Te mataré si sigues metiéndote con nosotros —le gritó a Harry.</p><p>—Yolanda, yo no... —Harry comenzó a decir, y pude escuchar el dolor en su voz. Ahora había cruzado el límite, nos amenazó a nosotros, y a Harry le dijo que lo mataría y lo hizo sentir mal. No podría haber detenido la transformación aún si quisiera. Mi mono se hizo cargo, y yo cambié allí en el porche delantero.</p><p>—¿Eres un mono? —Ella se rió y señaló—. ¡Me estabas amenazando con tu gran y terrible animal y eres un maldito monito! Realmente son fenómenos.</p><p>Incliné mi cabeza después de quitarme la ropa y sentí una sonrisa malvada cruzando mi rostro.</p><p>—Deja en paz a Louis, Yolanda. —Harry gruñó y dio un paso al frente—. Siempre he sido bueno contigo, te felicité cuando te casaste con Jake porque me agradabas. Y no importaron mis antiguos problemas con Jake, no tenían nada que ver contigo, así como esto no tiene nada que ver con Louis.</p><p>Ella iba a levantar la mano para golpear a Harry, y sabía que, a diferencia de mí, él nunca golpearía a una mujer. Pero ese era mi pareja, y él estaba llevando a mi hijo. ¡De ninguna manera!</p><p>Así que hice lo que cualquier mono hace cuando son amenazados... Expuse mis dientes y le arrojé caca. Ella gritó como si la hubiera apuñalado en vez de lanzarle una mierda en la cara.</p><p>De acuerdo, bien, no fue caca de verdad. Fue barro. Pero ella no sabía eso. Todo lo que estaba viendo era que yo alcanzaba detrás de mi espalda y le lanzaba cosas marrones. Simplemente no se dio cuenta de que estaba sacándolo de la maceta que había regado en el porche esta mañana.</p><p>—¡Animal! —Chilló cuando lancé otro puñado—. Maldito animal demente.</p><p>—Lárgate, Yolanda, y nunca vuelvas a nuestra casa —dijo Harry con firmeza mientras me tomaba en sus brazos—. Desquita tu enojo por Jake con Jake y dile que nos deje en paz. Amo a Louis, y somos felices juntos. No quiero a Jake. Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca lo amé. Estaba desesperado porque alguien me amara. Ahora tengo eso, y él es diez veces el hombre que Jake fue alguna vez.</p><p>—Ambos están enfermos —se burló y luego giró sobre sus talones. Vimos como ella subió a su automóvil con barro por toda su cara y su ropa, y se largó de nuestra entrada. Estaba acurrucado en los grandes brazos de Harry, ronroneando casi como un gatito mientras me acariciaba mi pelaje suavemente. Lo hacía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y no creo que lo haya estado haciendo conscientemente.</p><p>—¿De verdad le arrojaste heces? —Se rió entre dientes y me llevó dentro. Sonreí con mi sonrisa de mono hasta que él me dejó en el suelo y fue a cerrar la puerta de entrada. Entonces me moví hacia atrás, me senté allí con mis piernas separadas para que supiera cuánto me gustaban las caricias.</p><p>—No, era barro de la maceta. —Solté una risita. Harry soltó una carcajada mientras giraba el cerrojo y luego se detuvo tan de repente cuando se dio la vuelta y vio mi erección chorreante.</p><p>—¿Eso te excitó? —Preguntó en un susurro mientras miraba mi polla.</p><p>—Defendí y protegí a mi pareja —le contesté con una sonrisa furtiva. Me incliné y comencé a acariciarme mientras sus ojos seguían los movimientos de mi mano—. Mi mono se está muriendo por reclamar lo que es nuestro. Pero también dijiste algunas cosas que entibiaron mi corazón y me defendiste, lo que excita mi lado humano.</p><p>—¿Quieres un plátano? —Ronroneó mientras se arrodillaba entre mis piernas.</p><p>—Si me das uno ahora con lo caliente que estoy... —gemí cuando él tomó mi saco y lo rodó en su mano—... estaré enterrado en tu trasero por días.</p><p>—Me gustaría eso —gimió y de repente me levantó en sus brazos y se puso de pie—. Me gustaría mucho.</p><p>Me reí como un lunático mientras corría hasta nuestra habitación para aceptar mi oferta. Y decir que tuvimos sexo como monos no parece cubrir lo que sucedió en nuestra cama durante las próximas dos horas.</p><p>Justo cuando salíamos de nuestra habitación después de tomar una tierna ducha juntos, mi teléfono sonó. Como Harry había movido mi ropa a la sala de estar cuando me transformé en el porche delantero, estaba en mis jeans en el primer piso. Bajé corriendo y respondí justo a tiempo.</p><p>—Tengo las cintas de video, y no creerás esta mierda. —Mi amigo abogado, Ralph, gruñó en el teléfono. Nunca me sorprendió que fuera un hombre lobo por la cantidad de veces que gruñía.</p><p>—Y hola a ti, mi peludo amigo. —Le guiñé un ojo a Harry y luego le dije "abogado" para que supiera con quién estaba hablando. Él asintió y sonrió, haciéndome saber que apreciaba la consideración.</p><p>—No eres quién para hablar —Ralph rió disimuladamente—. ¿Tienes tu computadora portátil?</p><p>—Sí, espera. —Corrí escaleras arriba para agarrarlo y luego a la sala de estar donde Harry estaba relajándose para que también pudiera ver lo que fuera que Ralph me estuviera enviando—. Está bien, encendiendo.</p><p>—Hazle saber a tu pareja que ya envié una copia de esto al consejo médico junto con un breve informe de lo que le sucedió. Así que les dejaré saber cuándo oiga algo al respecto.</p><p>—En serio no te andas con mierdas. —Me reí entre dientes mientras cargaba el video que me había enviado en un correo electrónico. Escuché a Harry jadear mientras veíamos a un hombre con bata de doctor entrando en la sala de suministros y saliendo unos minutos después con los brazos llenos de cajas y botellas de medicamentos—. ¿Jake?</p><p>—Sí —susurró mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro—. Realmente me tendieron una trampa. Esto no fue apuntar con el dedo accidentalmente a la persona equivocada.</p><p>—Lo siento, cariño —le respondí suavemente mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros encorvados. Iba a arrancarle las bolas a Jake y disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo por hacerle pasar esto pasar a mi pareja. Toqué el botón de mi teléfono para que Ralph hablara en altavoz—. Ralph, tengo a mi pareja Harry aquí conmigo.</p><p>—Oye, hombre, lamento que te estén jodiendo así —dijo Ralph en su mejor voz de "profesional comprensivo"—. Vamos a corregir esto.</p><p>—¿Y ahora qué? —le pregunté cuando Harry simplemente asintió y no parecía poder encontrar las palabras.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora el hospital sabe que sabemos esto, así que mi mejor suposición es que intentarán recuperar a Harry y alegar que todo fue solo un gran error. Pero digo que presentamos una demanda por despido injustificado y prejuicio paranormal para que vean que hablamos en serio.</p><p>—Está bien, pero no quiero el dinero —dijo Harry en voz baja después de unos momentos de reflexión—. Podemos establecer un fondo para la clínica y poner lo que consigamos allí. Además, Louis también estaba hablando de escribir un libro o libros para ayudar.</p><p>—¿De qué vas a escribir? —Preguntó Ralph. Era un abogado que conocí a través de la revista y me hice amigo de él—. ¿Necesito revisar algunos contratos?</p><p>—Ofreces el paquete de servicio completo —bromeé con una sonrisa—. Mi pareja tiene miles de años y tiene algunas historias geniales sobre la historia que vivió. Creo que serían unos libros fascinantes.</p><p>—¿La UPAC está metida en la creación de la clínica?</p><p>—El Anciano Rice me iba a avisar, pero me dijo que lo llamara una vez que tuviera pruebas de la inocencia de Harry, porque eso realmente ayudaría a poner la pelota en marcha. Él ha estado tratando de hacer funcionar esta idea, pero algunos Ancianos todavía están arrastrando los pies. Pero Harry y yo no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar al respecto, por lo que todavía no estamos seguros de lo que está pasando.</p><p>—Está bien, los dejo, entonces. Espero verte pronto, Harry. Cuida a la "bola de pelos" que tengo por amigo.</p><p>—Lo haré —dijo Harry mientras se acurrucaba contra mí después de poner la computadora portátil en la mesa de café—. Lo amo, y él es lo mejor que me ha pasado.</p><p>—Grandes palabras viniendo alguien que ha vivido tanto como tú — respondió Ralph con un tono de asombro. Terminamos nuestras despedidas y colgamos. Pensé en lo que Harry había dicho y en la respuesta de Ralph. Él estaba en lo cierto. Ese era un gran cumplido de parte de alguien tan viejo como Harry. Y maldición, eso me hizo sonreír como un idiota por el resto del día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Y una vez que conseguimos el libro a través de ediciones, podemos... —alguien de la editorial divagó mientras yo firmaba mi nombre.</p><p>Pero yo no estaba escuchando. Estaba pensando en las últimas semanas que pasé trabajando en todo lo que comencé desde mis llamadas telefónicas el día en que Harry fue despedido. Ralph tenía razón. El hospital había llamado al día siguiente y le había pedido perdón a Harry e incluso le había ofrecido un aumento si volvía. Lo que no harían sería despedir a Jake. Si eso no gritaba conspiración, no sabía qué lo hacía.</p><p>La junta médica, sin embargo, no fue tan amable al respecto. Iban tras el hospital y tras Jake para requisar sus licencias y tomar medidas criminales. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor acerca de las personas a cargo de quién era un profesional médico con licencia en este país. —Debo llamar al Anciano Rice y verificar la última transferencia bancaria —murmuré cuando terminé y saqué mi teléfono.</p><p>—¿Siquiera me estabas escuchando? —preguntó ella. Creo que ella era la agente. No, ¿la editora? De acuerdo, entonces podría haber estado distraído, pero asentí con la cabeza porque había estado prestando atención mientras pensaba en nuestro mayor seguidor de todo esto.</p><p>El Anciano Rice había llegado del lado de UPAC. Después de que Harry aceptara dirigir la clínica si la aprobaban y yo le envié la prueba de su inocencia, el Anciano nos había llamado con buenas noticias. La UPAC lo había aprobado, dando el financiamiento total para la construcción del edificio, mientras que ese herbívoro, Shea Mayer, estaría suministrando todo el equipo médico.</p><p>Ese era el trato siempre y cuando Harry fuera quien lo administrara y lo supervisara todo para que no tuvieran que enviar personas para manejarlo.</p><p>Eso, y él haría toda la contratación de personal y médicos una vez que estuviera construido.</p><p>Al menos descubrí por qué a la mayoría de los Ancianos no le agradaba Harry además del asunto de sus padres. Parece que cuando era más joven y poderoso él no era fanático de sus comentarios sarcásticos. Realmente deberían haber visto venir las hemorroides.</p><p>—¡Okay, gracias! —Dije alegremente y la interrumpí de nuevo—. Tengo una pareja embarazada. —Guardé todo y suspiré mientras me imaginaba a Harry en mi cabeza.</p><p>Mi pareja estaba fascinado con todo. Por supuesto, mi editor estaba igual de emocionado cuando descubrió que le daríamos la historia exclusiva de todo esto para ayudarnos a encontrar el personal adecuado.</p><p>Nos preparamos para tener listo todo, para que la construcción pudiera comenzar justo cuando Harry debiera estar en trabajo de parto, ya que de todos modos no sería de mucha ayuda. Había un terreno que podíamos comprar, obtener permisos de construcción, encontrar contratistas, y así sucesivamente.</p><p>Además, aún estábamos preparándonos para los bebés que íbamos a tener. Descubrimos que había cuatro. Sí, cuatro. Los dos tuvimos un pequeño colapso cuando lo descubrimos. Pero como mamá moderna, la mía había volado la semana anterior a la fecha de parto de Harry para ayudar con los detalles de último minuto. También nos contactó con alguien de nuestra manada que nos podría conseguir la leche de mono que necesitaríamos.</p><p>Estaba conduciendo de regreso después firmar los contratos del libro. Revisaban los bosquejos que había presentado para una historia sobre lo que Harry vivió cuando recibí la llamada.</p><p>—Es hora —chilló mi madre en el teléfono.</p><p>—¡Es un día antes! —Rápidamente encendí mi intermitente y giré para poder ingresar a la I-25 para llegar al hospital.</p><p>—Sí, los bebés no tienen calendarios por allá. —Ella rió disimuladamente.</p><p>—Isabel, dile a Louis que lo amo. —Escuché a Harry en el fondo, sonando mucho más dolorido de lo que quería que mi pareja volviera a sentir.</p><p>—Yo también lo amo —dije antes de que pudiera retransmitírmelo—. Estoy a unos veinte minutos de distancia, pero llegaré pronto.</p><p>—Está bien, niño. Solo respira profundo y no sufras ningún accidente. He pasado por esto antes y todo va según lo planeado.</p><p>—Gracias, mamá —respondí y luego colgamos. Tomé su consejo en serio, relajándome tanto como pude. Pero hablando en serio, pensé que ahora podría ser un buen momento para comenzar a fumar. Porque nunca tuve un cigarrillo en mi vida, pero de repente pensé que tal vez debería comenzar. Quiero decir, cuatro bebés. ¡Santa mierda!</p><p>Todavía estaba debatiendo el concepto y tratando de no entrar en pánico cuando llegué al estacionamiento veinticinco minutos después. ¡Maldito tráfico de viernes por la tarde!</p><p>Esa es la única excusa que tuve para no prestar atención a quién y qué estaba a mí alrededor. Oí un sonido y me volteé, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que algo muy duro se estrelló en mi cabeza. No estaba seguro, pero estaba bastante convencido de que era de metal porque caí como una tonelada de ladrillos y me desmayé antes de llegar al pavimento.</p><p>Y luego me desperté un tiempo después en un edificio abandonado, encadenado a la pared. Me tomó unos minutos para que mis ojos se adaptaran al dolor palpitante en el lado derecho de mi cabeza. Sentí como si mi sien fuera a salirse por el otro lado.</p><p>—¡Esos deberían ser mis hijos! —Me gritó Jake en la cara. Sí, eso ayudó. Miré al lunático que tenía enfrente, ya que solo lo había visto en ese video y algunas fotos después en los periódicos—. Él nunca me dijo que podría darme hijos. Esa fue la razón por la que me casé con esa víbora. Ella podría ser la esposa de un buen doctor y darme muchos bebés. ¡Pero la mala suerte siempre me persigue!</p><p>—Oh, Dios mío, ella es infértil —adiviné por el veneno en su voz—. ¡Eso es perfecto! De todos modos, las personas como tú no deberían estar procreando. Me estremecí ante la idea—. Y solo para que conste, eres un maldito imbécil.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué dirías eso? —Él se burló de mí y se veía incluso más feo de esa manera.</p><p>—¿Tu esposa te dijo que tipo de cambiaforma soy?</p><p>—Por supuesto, aunque obviamente no puedo confiar en lo que dice— respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. No estaba seguro de si fue por interrumpir su diatriba o por causa de ella. Realmente no me importaba.</p><p>—Entonces eres un maldito idiota —dije de nuevo, levantando mis manos en las cadenas—. Esto no funcionará, y por mucho que me gustaría quedarme y decirte todo lo que quiero antes de sacarte la mierda... mis hijos están naciendo en este momento.</p><p>Sin decir otra palabra, me transformé. Cualquier otro día me hubiera reído de su cara de asombro cuando las cadenas cayeron al suelo a mi alrededor cuando me convertí en un pequeño mono araña. Cualquier otro día hubiera querido patearle el culo y descubrir qué había estado pensando. Cualquier otro día habría intercambiado insultos hasta que estuviera llorando en la esquina.</p><p>Pero este no era cualquier otro día. Era hoy, y me estaba perdiendo el nacimiento de mis hijos y cuando Harry más me necesitaba.</p><p>Le di un pequeño saludo al imbécil y salí corriendo del edificio. Y me encontré en el centro de Colorado Springs. ¡Qué idiota! Sí, podría haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para convertirse en médico, pero ¿qué idiota secuestra a alguien y lo mantiene en un área poblada?</p><p>Encontré un coche de policía a los dos minutos de mi escape, aunque estaba vacío. La gente gritaba y unos pocos chillaban mientras saltaba sobre el capó, golpeaba mi pecho y chillaba para llamar la atención del oficial. Efectivamente, segundos después uno corrió hacia mí. Esperé hasta que estuvo de pie al lado de la patrulla y luego retrocedí.</p><p>—Fui secuestrado —le dije, tapándome la ingle con una mano mientras señalaba mi cabeza empapada de sangre—. Conozco al tipo que lo hizo, y me llevó a ese edificio. —Señalé detrás de mí—. Sé que hay mucho que hacer y declaraciones que dar, pero me sanaré y mis hijos están naciendo. Mi pareja está en el hospital en trabajo de parto. ¡Por favor llévame con él!</p><p>—¿Él? —preguntó el tipo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.</p><p>—Sí, es un brujo, y yo soy un mono. —Realmente quería acelerar esta parte. Afortunadamente, los dioses estaban de mi lado en ese momento.</p><p>—Y yo soy un vampiro —dijo, mostrando el colmillo rápidamente para que solo yo pudiera ver—. Entonces estás de suerte hoy, monito.</p><p>—Estaba pensando lo mismo.</p><p>—Espera, tengo algo de ropa de gimnasia en el maletero para mi entrenamiento más tarde —dijo rápidamente mientras comenzaba a bajar del auto. Asentí y esperé, tratando de ignorar que mi culo estaba en llamas ya que el sol había salido y había calentado el capó del automóvil, y no pensé que hubiera estado estacionado allí por tanto tiempo.</p><p>Me lanzó unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas mientras agarraba el radio y transmitía lo que estaba sucediendo. Le dije el nombre y la dirección de Jake para que pudieran recogerlo. Y luego estábamos en camino. Nunca antes había estado en un patrullero, pero si me permitía llegar a Harry más rápido, no me importaba si tenía que viajar en el maletero.</p><p>Casi me río cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tan emocionado y lleno de adrenalina que mi cabeza apenas me dolía. No nos tomó ni diez minutos llegar al hospital con las sirenas en marcha. Salí del auto en cuanto él me abrió la puerta, y me di cuenta de que estaba pisándome los talones mientras corríamos por el hospital.</p><p>Llegué a la sala de maternidad y me estaba acercando a la estación de enfermeras cuando escuché mi nombre.</p><p>—¡Mierda! Louis, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó mi mamá mientras corría hacia nosotros. No podrías perderte a mi madre con su cabello espléndido, elegante y negro. Ella era tan baja como yo, pero la mujer era toda curvilínea. Cuando era niño solía avergonzarme que los otros chicos usualmente se dijeran que mi madre tenía las mismas medidas escandalosas que Barbie. Idiotas.</p><p>—Viviré, pero ¿cómo está Harry?</p><p>—Se está preparando para comenzar a pujar, así que salí al pasillo para llamarte nuevamente. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?</p><p>—Prometo explicar todo tan pronto como nuestros bebés estén aquí — exclamé por encima de mi hombro mientras me registraba en la habitación que ella señaló.</p><p>—¡Gracias, oficial!</p><p>—Estaré aquí —gritó el hombre—. Necesitamos obtener tu declaración una vez que hayas terminado.</p><p>—¿Puedes decirme por qué mi hijo está sangrando? —Le preguntó mi mamá al oficial de policía con voz gélida. Podía imaginarme al hombre temblando bajo la mirada de mi madre, pero no tuve tiempo de mirarlo en ese momento.</p><p>—Está bien, es hora de pujar, Harry —dijo el doctor mientras abría la puerta.</p><p>—No hasta que Louis esté aquí —gritó Harry cuando otra contracción lo golpeó.</p><p>—Estoy aquí, mi amor —le dije suavemente mientras me movía hacia un lado de la cama.</p><p>—Te voy a patear por llegar tarde —jadeó, pero parecía preocupado—. Pensé que coqueteaste conmigo e ibas a huir ahora.</p><p>—Nunca —le respondí con firmeza y me incliné para besar su frente. Tomé su mano en la mía y le sonreí—. ¿Estás listo?</p><p>—Sí, pero vas a explicar esa sangre en tu cabeza apenas haya terminado.</p><p>—Estoy bien y te contaré todo más tarde. —El doctor pareció horrorizado mientras nos miraba ir y venir—. Hagamos esto, doc.</p><p>Él me dio un rápido asentimiento y regresó a la tarea que tenía entre manos. Me enteré de que habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Jake me había noqueado, y me alegré de que Harry no estuviera teniendo uno de esos partos horriblemente largos.</p><p>Me encontré queriendo desmayarme un poco por el dolor que estaba atravesando mi pareja, pero aguanté. Luego, cuando vi la cosa que salió de él cuando sacaron al primer bebé... lo llamo cosa porque sé que había términos para eso, pero en serio, no quería saberlo. "Cosa" funcionaba mejor para mí en ese momento.</p><p>Una de las enfermeras que estaba de pie se llevó a nuestro bebé y anunció que era una niña antes de limpiarla. Harry expulsó a tres más, aunque cómo se las arregló, no tengo ni idea. Cuando todo hubo terminado, tuvimos dos hermosas chicas y dos hermosos chicos. Lloré al igual que ellos al verlos, cuando todo hubo terminado y todos estuvieron bien.</p><p>—Te amo tanto —le arrullé a Harry, tratando de no lloriquear.</p><p>—Yo también te amo, Louis —dijo con voz agotada—. ¿Tuviste un accidente? Si ese fue el caso, Isabel te va a patear el culo.</p><p>—No, llegué bien aquí, pero luego Jake me noqueó y me secuestró —le respondí en voz baja. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y pude ver las cien preguntas que quería preguntar flotando en ellas. Pero creo que en ese momento todo lo que importaba era que yo estaba a salvo, y él estaba demasiado agotado—. Me encadenó, así que cuando me desperté, me transformé y encontré a un policía muy agradable que me trajo aquí de inmediato.</p><p>—Quiero hablar con ese hombre en este momento —exigió Harry mientras colocaban a dos de nuestros bebés en sus brazos. Uno me fue entregado también, y le asentí a mi pareja. Harry conseguiría lo que quería durante mucho tiempo. Además, quería hacerle saber a mi madre que era abuela por cuatro. Habíamos mantenido esa parte en secreto y le escondimos dos de las cunas adicionales.</p><p>—Oh, abuela —canturreé cuando salí al pasillo. Mi madre jadeó y corrió los pocos pasos hacia nosotros. Vi al oficial al acecho y parecía un poco incómodo. Hice un gesto con la cabeza para que viniera mientras le entregaba a mi hijo a mi madre.</p><p>—¿En serio? La mayoría de las personas no confiarían en un vampiro alrededor de su bebé —espetó el hombre cuando se acercó a nosotros. Lo vi mirar a mi hijo y luego a mí—. Es un mocoso pequeño y simpático.</p><p>—No soy la mayoría de la gente, y creo que puedes controlarte. —Me reí entre dientes y rodé los ojos. La forma en que la gente pensaba de los vampiros me volvía loco. Sólo porque bebieran sangre no significaba que atacarían a cualquiera con sangre. Quiero decir, los humanos comían vacas, pero ¿les daban un mordisco cada vez que veían una? Estereotipos estúpidos—. Mi pareja quiere hablar contigo.</p><p>Él levantó una ceja hacia mí cuando abrí la puerta y les hice entrar a los dos. Era una gran suite para el parto, por lo que había un sofá y una silla junto con espacio más que suficiente para las cunas de los bebés y las enfermeras.</p><p>—¿Eres el hombre que salvó a mi pareja? —preguntó Harry mientras el oficial se acercaba a su cama.</p><p>—Se salvó a sí mismo, señor. —El chico rió disimuladamente. Me pregunté por lo respetuoso que sonó, pero luego supuse que, o bien era porque Harry acababa de dar a luz o que entendía cuánto más viejo era mi compañero que todos nosotros—. Sólo le di mi ropa de entrenamiento y un viaje en auto. Se escapó solo y comenzó a saltar en forma de mono sobre el capó de mi patrulla.</p><p>—Suena como mi hombre —respondió Harry con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>—Oficial Moran, Kyle Moran —respondió mientras miraba a los bebés—. No puedo creer que hayas sacado cuatro bebés de ti. Es irreal.</p><p>—Kyle. Me agrada Kyle —dijo Harry, mirándome.</p><p>—Sí, también me agrada Kyle —le dije con una sonrisa tan amplia que casi me partió la cara por la mitad.</p><p>—Gracias, a mí, em, también me agradan, chicos —respondió Kyle con una mirada confundida.</p><p>—Queríamos decir para uno de nuestros hijos. —Me reí cuando levanté a nuestro hijo que estaba en su cuna del hospital—. Mi pareja estaba diciendo que deberíamos llamar así a nuestro hijo en honor a ti por haberme traído aquí a tiempo para su nacimiento.</p><p>—¿En serio? —Jadeó el vampiro mientras miraba el bulto durmiente en mis brazos. Le tendí a mi hijo—. De ninguna manera, lo rompería.</p><p>—Estarás bien —dijo Harry suavemente—. Sólo sostén su cabeza.</p><p>—De acuerdo —susurró el policía con asombro mientras tomaba a nuestro hijo en sus brazos.</p><p>—¿Así que realmente van a ponerle Kyle a este hombrecito?</p><p>—Si nos dejas —le dije mientras pasaba los dedos por la pequeña mano de mi hijo.</p><p>—Sí, por favor —respondió Kyle en voz baja—. Nunca he tenido a nadie con mi nombre, y he estado vivo casi tanto como tu compañero. Esto es genial.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa con los otros tres? —preguntó mi mamá.</p><p>—¿Patrick? —le pregunté a Harry después de mirar a nuestro hijo. Creamos los nombres de cuatro chicas y cuatro de chicos solo para cubrir nuestras bases. Pero mirando a la hermosa criatura en brazos de mi madre, supe que Patrick era la opción correcta.</p><p>—Sí, definitivamente —dijo Harry con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que, por supuesto, hizo que mi madre y yo comenzáramos de nuevo. E incluso noté que el oficial Moran estaba tratando de esconder algunas lágrimas.</p><p>—Y creo que Aubrey y Leila para nuestras chicas.</p><p>Me moví y me senté en un lado de su cama mientras miraba a nuestras hijas. Señalé primero el que estaba en su brazo derecho—. Sí, ella es totalmente una Aubrey. —Entonces hice un gesto a nuestra otra chica—. Y ella es una Leila.</p><p>—Te amo, bebé —susurró. Me incliné y rocé mis labios con los suyos.</p><p>¿La vida era mejor que esto?</p><p>La enfermera entró y anunció que Harry y los bebés necesitaban dormir un poco ahora. También que había varios policías en la estación de enfermeras buscando al oficial Moran y a mí. Así que le di un beso a mi pareja y a cada uno de mis bebés, mientras que mamá prometía que cuidaría de todos ellos mientras dormían.</p><p>Luego salí al pasillo con Kyle y comencé la siguiente parte. Al final tuvimos que ir a la estación de policía a unas calles de distancia para resolverlo todo.</p><p>Obtuve algunas miradas extrañas mientras sonreía mientras explicaba cómo me habían secuestrado. Pero después de contarles a todos que acababa de convertirme en papá, todos lo entendieron. Pareció llevar una eternidad darles mi declaración, y luego tuve que ver una alineación para señalar a Jake. El idiota regresó a casa después de que escapé. Realmente el tipo necesitaba leer algunas novelas de misterio o mirar un poco de televisión. ¡Era el peor criminal de todos!</p><p>Pero una vez que todo estuvo hecho y Jake estaba en la cárcel, Kyle me llevó de vuelta al hospital. Sonreí cuando aparcó y entró conmigo. Parecía que nuestra familia hizo un nuevo amigo. Se divirtió mucho con mi madre y jugando con los bebés mientras yo estaba acurrucado en la cama con Harry.</p><p>—No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esos preciosos y diminutos bebés —dije con asombro—. Y no puedo creer que fueras tan fuerte y valiente para traerlos al mundo. Quería desmayarme sólo por mirarte.</p><p>—¿De verdad? —Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Giré la cabeza y asentí para que él pudiera ver—. Pero siempre tienes todo bajo control y sabes qué hacer.</p><p>—Tú eres el médico. —Me reí entre dientes—. Eres así cuando se trata de la salud de cualquier persona. Este es tu dominio.</p><p>—Gracias, mi amor —susurró y luego bostezó. Volvió a dormirse, y todo fue perfecto. Sostuve al hombre que amaba en mis brazos, y nuestros hijos estaban aquí y a salvo.</p><p>(...)</p><p>La semana siguiente fue un acto de malabarismo entre cuatro recién nacidos, lidiar con Jake y la policía sobre el secuestro, y la nueva construcción de la clínica. Mamá se quedó, afortunadamente, o podríamos habernos ahogado. Un bebé era un ajuste difícil. Cuatro era más de lo que dos hombres podían manejar.</p><p>Empezamos a llamar a las agencias para encontrar una niñera a tiempo completo, pero por ahora Harry y yo nos encargábamos durante el día mientras mamá lo hacía por la noche. Claro, había más cosas que hacer durante el día, pero muchas veces uno de nosotros era llamado para esta o aquella reunión. Además, todavía tenía que escribir para la revista. Sí, necesitábamos ayuda porque mi madre no podía quedarse aquí para siempre.</p><p>Nos tomó un par de días resolverlo, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que Kyle era un mono, Aubrey era una bruja, y Leila y Patrick eran una combinación de los dos. Lo cual, pensé, nos daba una familia bien integrada.</p><p>—No estoy seguro de que debiéramos tener más —dijo Harry mientras se derrumbaba en la cama una noche—. Hay un hechizo que puedo colocar para no quedar embarazado otra vez. Es el equivalente a una humana que se ata las trompas.</p><p>—Esperemos hasta que no seamos los agotadísimos padres de cuatro recién nacidos para decidir esto —respondí bostezando—. No queremos hacer algo que no se puede revertir.</p><p>—Hay un contra hechizo por si cambiamos de opinión más tarde. — Bostezó ruidosamente y no se movió a pesar de que todavía estaba completamente vestido.</p><p>—Entonces hazlo, mi amor. —Me reí entre dientes mientras lo ayudaba a desvestirse. Murmuró algo ininteligible antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.</p><p>Yo, por otro lado, abrí mi computadora portátil y casi me caí cuando vi que tenía un correo electrónico de Yolanda, la esposa de Jake. Oh, esto no podría ser bueno.</p><p>Harry y Louis,</p><p>Quería escribirles y pedir disculpas personalmente por lo que sucedió el día que fui. Realmente pensé que Harry robó los medicamentos para tratar de que echaran a Jake. Nunca tuve ni idea de que el hombre con el que me casé estaba tan desquiciado. Y para conste, no soy infértil. Simplemente no hemos quedado embarazados todavía. Pero después de unos meses de intentarlo, él decretó que yo lo era y dejó de intentarlo. Ahora entiendo que la mayor parte tenía que ver con que estuviera en el armario y estuviera completamente enamorado de Harry.</p><p>Fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle cuando dijo que Harry se le acercó y le suplicó a Jake que volviera con él. Creí todas sus mentiras hasta que dijo que los bebés que Harry llevaba eran suyos. Entonces empecé a darme cuenta de que había tenido un colapso mental.</p><p>Lamento haberlos angustiado, y espero que algún día encuentren en sus corazones el perdón para mí. No tengo excusa u otra razón más que haberle creído al hombre que amaba y que pensaba que me amaba.</p><p>Sinceramente, Yolanda.</p><p>Maldita sea. Lo leí tres veces y la perdoné. Si Harry me hubiera dicho la misma mierda que Jake le había contado, yo también habría saltado sobre nosotros. Tal vez estaba viendo lo que quería ver en Jake, o tal vez él lo estaba ocultando mejor hasta que yo aparecí en escena. No lo sabía, y sinceramente, había tantas cosas buenas en mi vida que no pensaba sentarme y cuestionarme sobre la mente jodida de Jake.</p><p>Se declararía culpable de todo e iba a pasar al menos una buena década en la cárcel por lo que hizo al secuestrarme y robar los medicamentos. Las autoridades también encontraron una gran cantidad de botellas de licor vacías y medicamentos contra la ansiedad en su casa y oficina. Al parecer este era un problema desde hacía mucho tiempo a causa de que negara su sexualidad.</p><p>Me sentí mal por Yolanda por una razón principal. En su confesión, dijo que siempre había planeado divorciarse de ella tan pronto como ella le diera algunos hijos y regresaría con Harry. Ella había llorado cuando él había dicho eso, y Harry salió corriendo de la habitación para vomitar sus entrañas. Le pregunté sobre eso más tarde, y él juró fervientemente que nunca habría regresado con Jake, incluso si yo no hubiera entrado en escena.</p><p>—Eso no es algo que le haces a alguien con quien hiciste votos —había dicho Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza—. Si él me amara tanto, habríamos encontrado una manera de tener hijos, aunque no supiera que yo era un brujo. No importa lo que diga, sé en mi corazón que él nunca hubiera salido del armario.</p><p>—Me alegra que no lo haya hecho y eso te dejara soltero para que nos encontremos —le respondí mientras lo ayudaba a limpiar. Y lo dije en serio. Conocer a Harry después de que los Ancianos de la UPAC nos engañaron fue lo mejor que me había pasado. Bueno, eso y el nacimiento de nuestros hijos. Quizás estuvieran vinculados. Y ahora que Jake estaba fuera de escena, sólo se trataba de nuestra familia y nuestro amor. Era todo lo que siempre quise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seis meses después...</p><p>—Me gustaría darles la bienvenida a todos ustedes a la gran inauguración de la Clínica Paranormal Unida de Colorado Springs —dijo Harry en voz alta en el micrófono con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Un rugido de aplausos sucedió entonces, y le di un guiño a mi pareja sobre el escenario improvisado.</p><p>A mi lado, nuestras niñeras gemelas, Ginger y Cinnamon, silbaron porque cada una de ellas sostenía dos bebés y no podían aplaudir. Ambas tenían cabello largo y rubio, pero a Ginger le gustaba mantener el suyo más corto. Y cada personalidad estaba reflejada en su belleza, pero trataba de no quejarme de que fueran más altas que yo.</p><p>Encontrarlas fue una bendición de los dioses. Eran dos vampiras de diecinueve años que fueron expulsadas de su aquelarre de mente estrecha porque querían ir a la universidad. Qué mierda. Tenían coeficientes intelectuales fuera de serie y podrían ser las chicas con el corazón más tierno que he conocido. Se habían convertido en nuestra familia más que nuestras empleadas en los últimos cinco meses.</p><p>Cuando el Anciano Rice llamó para ver si podíamos usarlas en la clínica, Harry había pedido que vinieran para entrevistarlas. Pero después de que las entrevistó, hizo que yo me reuniera con ellas también, y aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de qué se trataba, quise adoptarlas. Bueno, no literalmente, ya que eran mayores de edad, pero en nuestra familia, no obstante.</p><p>Así que hicimos un trato y pusimos una adición en la casa. Tenían su propio dormitorio encima del garaje con una mini cocina básica, casi como un apartamento y todo. Pagamos la universidad, los gastos de subsistencia, los libros, la comida y todo lo demás, y a cambio tenían que mantener cierto GPA7 en sus clases y ayudarnos con los cuatrillizos.</p><p>Extraño, lo sé, pero funcionaba para nosotros. Y para colmo, ambas querían ser médicos en diferentes campos algún día. Incluso se ofrecieron como voluntarias en la clínica los días en que Harry y yo nos llevábamos a los niños para un día en familia, o los fines de semana cuando estábamos allí para verlos. Ahora que la clínica estaría en funcionamiento a partir de mañana, continuarían trabajando como enfermeras voluntarias mediante un e- book móvil que configuré.</p><p>Tenía que admitir que esa era una de mis mejores ideas. Doné varios Kindle con docenas y docenas de libros para todos los niveles de edad para que todos pudieran tener algo que leer.</p><p>No estoy seguro de cuándo dormían Ginger y Cinnamon, pero eran jóvenes y les encantó el arreglo. Y amaban a nuestros hijos, que era lo más importante.</p><p>—Me alegro de que escogiera el traje gris a rayas —me susurró Ginger cuando los vítores disminuyeron—. Se ve tan poderoso y controlador. Da una buena impresión. Tienes que enseñarnos tu sentido de la moda.</p><p>—¿Eso significa que finalmente me dejarán llevarlas de compras? — pregunté con un guiño. Su aquelarre había sido muy anticuado y se negaba a utilizar la tecnología moderna, no como los Amish8. Pero tenían problemas para separarse de las faldas largas y las camisas de colores suaves. Demonios, Ginger finalmente se rompió y consiguió su primer par de capris9 el otro día.</p><p>Iba a atacar su guardarropa.</p><p>7 GPA: Grade Point Averageo Promedio de calificaciones.</p><p>8Los amish son un grupo etnorreligiosoprotestante anabaptista, conocidos principalmente por su estilo de vida sencilla, vestimenta modesta y tradicional, y su resistencia a adoptar comodidades y tecnologías modernas, como lo son las relacionadas con la electricidad.</p><p>—Bien, pero sin faldas más cortas que la mitad del muslo, y nuestro escote se queda en nuestras camisas —dijo Cinnamon rodando los ojos.</p><p>—Trato —respondí rápidamente antes de que cambiaran de opinión. Podría trabajar con eso. Lo que me volvía loco era que usaran camisas manga larga todo el verano. Sólo necesitaba mirarlos y me ponía a sudar.</p><p>—Hay muchas personas a quienes agradecer por toda su ayuda y apoyo —dijo Harry, y me concentré en las festividades—. Todos los Ancianos de la UPAC merecen una ronda de aplausos, pero especialmente el Anciano Rice por poner en marcha el proyecto y por sus constantes consejos. También me gustaría agradecer a Shea Mayer por el suministro de todos los equipos de vanguardia de los que todos nos beneficiaremos.</p><p>Ambos hombres a cada lado de mi compañero sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza ante sus agradecimientos. Los compañeros de Shea, Calin y Dustin, parecían estar a punto de estallar de orgullo. Sospechaba que yo tenía el mismo aspecto en mi cara.</p><p>A veces el mundo era tan pequeño. Calin y Dustin habían venido del mismo aquelarre que Ginger y Cinnamon y las conocían desde que eran bebés, para que pudieran dar fe de su carácter. Esa fue una gran razón por la que las dejamos mudarse y las ayudamos con la universidad.</p><p>—También me gustaría darle las gracias a mi pareja y el amor de mi vida, Louis Tomlinson —dijo Harry con emoción en su voz—. Esto nunca hubiera sucedido sin él y su idea de ayudar a todos los paranormales a recibir el mismo cuidado que los humanos sin tener que salir por sí mismos si no querían. Su constante apoyo y voluntad para hacer lo que sea necesario para que esta clínica surgiera me sorprende y me humilla todos los días.</p><p>Sentí que las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos, pero las ahuyenté rápidamente. En vez de eso, le dije a mi hombre: —Te amo —cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir nuevamente. Movió la boca susurrando lo mismo y luego terminó su discurso cuando el aplauso se calmó. Me sentí casi aturdido cuando cortó la cinta e invitó a todos a ingresar a la clínica para divertirse en la recepción.</p><p>La clínica en sí misma era hermosa. Parecía un hotel lujoso en lugar de un centro médico. Como era la primera instalación médica paranormal real, en realidad había un ala de hotel para familias de pacientes que vinieran de fuera de la ciudad. Tenía tasas reducidas y se facilitaban las necesidades paranormales específicas, como sangre para vampiros.</p><p>La arquitectura del edificio era casi una obra de arte en sí misma. De alguna manera, habíamos conseguido que un arquitecto de fama mundial diseñara el lugar por una cantidad inferior a sus honorarios normales, ya que era por una buena causa. También admitió ser un cambiaforma pingüino durante el trabajo y permitió que SupsWeekly hiciera mención de ello. Pero por lo que escuché, él nunca había sido contactado por la cantidad de trabajos y ofertas que tenía ahora.</p><p>Supongo que su karma recibió un impulso por ayudar a una organización sin fines de lucro. Pero parecía feliz con todo eso.</p><p>Ginger, Cinnamon, todavía cargando a los cuatrillizos, y yo nos dirigimos hacia Harry mientras todos los demás entraban a echar un vistazo a las instalaciones. Recibimos muchas miradas cuando salíamos en público. Dos mujeres muy jóvenes empujando cochecitos dobles sólo acompañadas por mí o por Harry también, recibían mucha atención.</p><p>—Gran discurso, cariño —le dije mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.</p><p>—Quise decir cada palabra, bebé —susurró y luego me besó. Me derretí contra él, deseando que la recepción terminara. Los niños iban a casa con Ginger y Cinnamon esta noche, y nos estábamos quedando en el hotel anexo después de la recepción. A solas. Juntos. Por primera vez desde que nacieron.</p><p>Tenía planes para esta noche, y ninguno de ellos incluía ropa. Pero involucraron esposas y juguetes.</p><p>—¿Deberían quedarse un rato, o adelantamos la hora de la siesta? — pregunté cuando finalmente despegamos nuestros labios.</p><p>—¿Media hora? Quería enseñárselo ahora que pueden estar aquí y es seguro sin materiales de construcción por todas partes. —Harry me miró con esos ojos de cachorrito.</p><p>—Tienen seis meses. —Me reí entre dientes y les hice señas a las chicas para decirles que se quedarían por el momento—. No creo que vayan a recordar esto.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero pueden sentir la emoción que los rodea, y eso siempre es bueno para su estimulación cerebral —dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Embustero.</p><p>—Ya los llamé. —Amaba a mi pareja, y también me encantaba lo lejos que había llegado. Claro, todavía podía ser tímido a veces y dudaba de su autoestima, pero eso era cierto para cualquiera. Atrás quedaron sus preocupaciones constantes de que me iría y que él podría no ser suficiente para mí. Nos tomó un poco de trabajo, pero sabía que éramos más fuertes como pareja por eso.</p><p>—Te amo —me dijo antes de inclinarse sobre los cochecitos—. Y papá os ama mucho a cada uno de vosotros. Espero que cuando seáis mayores y comprendáis, estéis orgullosos de lo que hicieron vuestros padres aquí hoy. Estamos tratando de asegurarnos de que crezcáis en un mundo mejor.</p><p>Kyle hizo un ruido de mono que calentó mi corazón. No me malinterpreten, yo amaba a todos mis hijos por igual, en serio. Pero crecí rodeado de bebés cambiaformas mono y siempre soñé con tener uno propio algún día. Y cuando escuchaba a mi hijo hacer ruidos así, me hacía darme cuenta de que tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado y soñado.</p><p>Nos abrimos paso y nos unimos a la diversión. Todos hacían ooh y ahh sobre nuestros bebés, lo que por supuesto llenó nuestros corazones de orgullo. Dustin y Calin estaban encantados de ver a Ginger y Cinnamon, y creo que era bueno que vieran a alguien de su aquelarre que había sobrevivido viviendo afuera al igual que ellas. Y estaban ridículamente felices con su pareja, así que pensé que eso les daba esperanzas de que también les llegara ese día.</p><p>Harry y yo hicimos las rondas, y él me presentó a la mayoría del nuevo personal cuyos nombres no recordaría. Estaba bastante seguro de eso, después de cantidad que conocí en una noche. Pero iba a intentarlo ya que mi compañero era el hombre a cargo y nuestras niñeras eran voluntarias allí. Además, todos fueron tan amables y estaban tan emocionados de ser parte de la clínica que realmente nos vi a todos formando nuestra propia familia extendida o una manada de paranormales.</p><p>No es que fueran a mudarse a nuestra casa más paranormales que con los que ya estaba durmiendo.</p><p>La fiesta fue increíble. La música era perfecta, la comida deliciosa, la compañía era genial y todos estaban sonriendo y divirtiéndose. Ni siquiera los humanos que estaban allí parecían desconcertados al ser minoría. Diablos, el alcalde de Colorado Springs estuvo charlando con un doctor hombre lobo la mayor parte de la noche. Me dio la esperanza, por decir lo menos, de que un día los paranormales fueran aceptados en todas partes.</p><p>Pero por ahora, los niños se habían ido a casa con Ginger y Cinnamon. La recepción había terminado y nos despedimos de todos nuestros huéspedes como buenos anfitriones. Los que venían de fuera de la ciudad se registraron en el hotel, y no había escuchado sobre ninguna queja, lo cual me emocionó. Todos los lugareños se habían ido, principalmente en taxis, después de la cantidad de alcohol que todos habíamos consumido, y con una sonrisa en la cara.</p><p>Y yo estaba en nuestra habitación con mi pareja... a solas. Los dos estábamos felices, achispados por el champán y listos para lo que vendría después. Sin decir una palabra, guié a Harry a la cama, la cual había preparado temprano cuando me escabullí a la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca quedó abierta por todo lo que había puesto en la cama tamaño king.</p><p>—¿Estás listo para ser mi esclavo sexual personal esta noche, pareja mía? —Le pregunté con un ronroneo mientras aflojaba su corbata.</p><p>—Sí, mi amor —dijo con voz temblorosa.</p><p>—Puedes estar arriba si quieres, cariño. —No estaba seguro de si él temía darme el control completo o sólo estaba excitado. No dudó en contestar mientras se quitaba la camisa.</p><p>—¡No! Quiero todo lo que tienes planeado para mí.</p><p>—Entonces desnúdate en el próximo minuto o te arrancaré la ropa —le dije firmemente con un gruñido. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y asintió mientras se ponía a trabajar. Me deshice de mi ropa con la misma rapidez, y pronto estábamos desnudos junto a la cama.</p><p>—¿Puedo besarte?</p><p>—Siempre —le susurré mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante y colocaba mis manos sobre su pecho mientras me ponía de puntillas. Sus labios rozaron los míos un par de veces antes de reclamar sus labios mientras planeaba lo que haría con su cuerpo. Toda. La. Larga. Noche.</p><p>—Ya estoy listo para volar, Louis —gimió contra mis labios—. ¿Podemos calentar las cosas primero?</p><p>—Voy un paso por delante. Súbete a la cama y pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza.</p><p>Él se estremeció por el tono dominante en mi voz y se subió a la cama. Lo seguí justo por detrás y cerré las esposas alrededor de cada muñeca y las pasé por la cabecera. Tiré suavemente de ellas para asegurarme de que realmente estaban fijas y me alegré de que fueran a sujetarlo a menos que se volviera loco.</p><p>Lo que, en mi libro, si llegara a suceder sería realmente malo.</p><p>Di un gran show inicial con sus labios y besando su cuerpo cuando extendí la mano y recogí lo que había planeado para la primera ronda. Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a jadear cuando me puse el dedo vibrador y le eché un poco de lubricante. Luego lo froté sobre su apretado agujero mientras lamía la cabeza de su pene chorreante.</p><p>Habíamos estado tan ocupados con la apertura que pasamos tres días sin pasar más allá de los besos. Estábamos demasiado recién apareados como para que eso fuera aceptable, y planeé hacer eso y más esta noche.</p><p>—¿Comienzo lento o rápido? —le pregunté para ver si estaba al borde tanto como yo.</p><p>—¡Rápido! ¡Duro! Mételo —jadeó cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse. Hice lo que me pidió, empujándolo en su culo y frotándolo contra su punto dulce. Todo lo que necesité fueron dos lamidas más de mi lengua y él gritó mi nombre y disparó cuerdas de semen por todo su cuerpo.</p><p>—Buen chico —arrullé mientras comenzaba a descender. No había quitado el vibrador y lo usé para abrirlo para mí mientras su orgasmo sacudía su cuerpo.</p><p>—Oh, mierda, creo que voy a venirme otra vez —gimió y tiró de las esposas—. Te amo, Louis.</p><p>—También te amo —respondí mientras sacaba rápidamente el juguete, lo apagaba y usaba el exceso de lubricante para embadurnar mi pene—. Levanta las caderas.</p><p>Él asintió e hizo lo que yo quería para poder empujar un par de almohadas bajo su trasero. —¿Se me permite hablar?</p><p>—Lo que quieras, cariño. —Me reí entre dientes. ¿Pensaba que iba a ser su Dom esta noche y hacer que me llamara señor? Parecía que casi quería eso. Era algo para pensar en un momento posterior.</p><p>—Golpea esa gran polla en mi culo —suplicó. Le sonreí maliciosamente y le abrí más las piernas. Le encantaba sentir como si estuviéramos haciendo acrobacias durante el sexo y empujando los límites. Golpeé mi polla contra él, tocando fondo de una sola vez. Los dos gemimos ante la sobrecarga de sensaciones placenteras que atormentaban nuestro cuerpo.</p><p>—No voy a durar mucho —jadeé mientras retrocedía hasta que solo quedaba la cabeza de mi pene en su interior. Él asintió con la cabeza, y volví a entrar con todo lo que tenía. Nada era más erótico que la visión de mi compañero retorciéndose en la cama en medio de la pasión por lo que yo le estaba haciendo. Harry hacía los ruidos y gimoteos más sexys, que me incitaban hasta que lo estaba follando tan fuerte y rápido que sentía que estaba corriendo una maratón.</p><p>—Lléname, bebé —gimió cuando apuntalé ese lugar especial otra vez. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente aferrado a él por la fuerza de mi clímax.</p><p>—¡Harry! —Grité a todo pulmón mientras mi polla explotaba y se disparaba en lo profundo de él. ¡Mierda! Tal vez esperar unos días entre tandas de sexo podría valer la pena si teníamos orgasmos como este.</p><p>Por otra parte, tal vez no.</p><p>Él me siguió, gritó de placer mientras disparaba sobre nosotros. Mi mono estaba encantado porque nuestro compañero nos estuviera cubriendo con su semilla, su olor y su esencia. Seguí empujando dentro y fuera de él hasta que no me quedaba nada y Harry también hubo terminado. Y luego me derrumbé como un saco de patatas encima de él.</p><p>—Te amo, mi compañero, mi corazón, mi alma —dije entre jadeos por aire mientras salía de él y luego besaba su cuerpo.</p><p>—Yo también, Louis —susurró mientras lo besaba profundamente. Me estiré y solté sus manos. En el momento en que lo hice, las envolvió a mí alrededor y nos hizo rodar—. ¿Por favor di que ahora voy a reclamarte? ¿Eso estaba en el plan?</p><p>—Absolutamente —respondí con un guiño cuando alcancé el siguiente juguete. Levanté un gran vibrador púrpura para que lo viera, moviéndolo en mi mano—. Después de que me folles con esto y me hagas volar.</p><p>—Es un placer —respondió con esa voz profunda y sexy que siempre me hizo estremecer. Me lo arrebató y se hizo cargo de nuestra diversión con una gran sonrisa en todo momento. Estoy seguro de que tenía una igual en mi cara mientras sacudía mi mundo.</p><p>Nunca pensé ni en un millón de años que algo tan simple como la conferencia de la UPAC y el giro de los acontecimientos allí me tendrían seis meses más tarde con cuatro hijos, dos niñeras que eran casi de la familia, y la pareja más maravillosa y perfecta para mí. Y más de lo que necesitaba en la vida, era todo lo que siempre había deseado, y nunca me arrepentiría de haber decidido asistir a la conferencia de ese año. Maldita sea, ahora realmente tendría que enviarles esa canasta de frutas a los Ancianos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>